Tales of Angelus
by Baelfael
Summary: [Proceeds into AU][Book 1 of 3] When the Chosens group rescues Lloyd from the Desian base, they also find a thief by the name of Leon, who they unwillingly take along with them on their Journey of Regeneration. LxC ZxS GxP OCxOC
1. My name is Leon!

Baelfael: Well, I finally decided to make a fanfiction of TOS, one of the best RPG's I have for my Gamecube (Because it's one of the _only_ RPG's I have for my gamecube, with the exception of Baten Kaitos, and the soon-to-be-mine, Baten Kaitos Origins).

I will try to update this fic as soon and as fast as I possibly can. I have two other original fictions started, and I still plan on continuing them, but I need a small break from them, so this is what I came up with. Incase anyone wants to look at my other two fictions, you can find the link to my FictionPress profile on my Fanfiction Profile.

There will be minimum spoilers in this fic, as I plan on going through most, if not all of the plot in the game. Anywho, here's the full summary, because the whole thing won't fit on the site.

Full Summary: When the Chosen's group rescues Lloyd from the Desian base, they also find a thief by the name of Leon, who wears an eyepatch over his right eye. Colette believes she's seen him somewhere before, but suprizingly, he dosen't know a thing about his past. Unwillingly, he tags along with them on the Journey of Regeneration, to find the answers to his questions.

* * *

Chapter 01 : My name is Leon, and your loot is mine!

* * *

_He was running. Running like his life depended on it._

_Because most likely, it did._

_He stopped for a moment to shortly catch his breath, panting as he quickly glanced down the hallway, making sure there were no enemies to attack him. Spotting none, he continued to breathe heavily._

_He heard footsteps down the hallway behind him. They were fast, and were gaining on him. _

_He steeled himself and started to run again, feet stamping so wildly he was afraid he would stumble and fall down._

_He didn't get very far, as his back suddenly exploded with pain and a force sent him flying into the ground._

_Stuggling to get up, the boy turned around and looked at the man, eye-to-eye. The man, standing up, pulled out a sword out of thin air. "Well, it looks like you found out our secret." he stated, lowering the sword to the spralled boy on the floor. The boy looked on in sheer horror, but the man disregarded it. He simply raised his sword, pointing the end at the boy's head._

_"You have discovered too much. It is time that you fall silent. You will never see me again. Goodbye." _

_The sword came down._

_Darkness._

* * *

"If I had half the Gald that I'd stole, I'd still get around." 

So said Leon, a rogue teen who was an excellent thief. He never bothered to comb his hair, so his blonde hair was always messy, albeit clean and held up with a bandana, but always messy. He wore a brown leather vest over a black T-shirt and a red scarf over his neck. He wore loose brown sweatpants and leather hiking boots. He had a strap next to his belt that carried a dagger, and he had a black eyepatch over his right eye and wore black leather, fingerless gloves. His only visible eye was cerulean blue.

But Leon wasn't any ordinary boy. He was a thief. And not just any thief from the Triet Desert. He was the _best._ He could steal from someone he was striking up a conversation with. He could steal something that wasn't even _there._ No one knows how he is, or became, the best. In fact, the only thing they know about him is that, if he's near, your valuables are in danger.

What they don't know, however, is that Leon had these abilites thanks to an exsphere he had hidden on his body. It had increased his stamina, reflexes, and various other aspects of his body.

This very same boy was walking around the city of Triet, looking around the city for something to do.

"You know, the desert can become a real drag once you've come and gone here for your whole life." he commented out loud. Sure, the outpost that eventually became a town was entertaining at first, but there are only so many people you could steal from until you get bored. This was exactly Leon's perdicament.

It was at this moment that he saw a few short figures entering the town. The first one was fairly tall, possibly a teen like him. His hair looked like it was gelled upwards and was brown. The teen was wearing a red sweatshirt that had too many buttons for Leon to count, and gray overalls with red boots. _Seriously,_ he thought, _it's like the kid's obsessed with red or something._ The teen also had two hilts attached to his sides, with their respective swords inside them. The only other notable thing about him was the white straps attached to his collar, and dangled from his back.

The second figure, smaller than the first one, was also oddly dressed. He was small, and had white hair, of all things. He was wearing a blue cloak of sorts that also had white designs imprinted on it. He was wearing black shorts underneath the cloak and matching blue shoes. He had something attached to his back, but Leon couldn't tell what it was.

The last figure was bigger than the other two, but it wasn't human. Leon tried to squint at it, but he still didn't know _what _it was. _Throughout all of my slayings of hostile creatures, I've never seen one like _that_ before. It LOOKS like a wolf, but that hair color is unnatural._

He kept watching them when they feinted back and hid behind a stable near the entrance. Leon raised his eyes and looked to the left and raised his eyebrows.

Several soldiers dressed in red and silver armor were talking in front of the billboard next to the Inn. All of them but one spread out soon after while the lone one put up a poster on the billboard.

"So that's it."_ The two guys must be in trouble with the Desians. But for what, I wonder?_ Leon shrugged and walked towards the billboard. _Well, none of my business, but I may as well study a fellow criminal._ Leon studied the wanted poster.

_WANTED_

_Criminal #0074 : Lloyd Irving_

_Charges : attacking officers on duty, breaking a non-aggression treaty, and defying Lord Forcystus._

_HIs personality is spotty, but he is believed to wear red clothing with various buttons, have two swords, and when addressed, calls out 'Give me your name, and I'll give you mine!'_

_Alert the nearest Desian patrol immediatly if spotted._

_A reward for the criminal will be granted of 1,000,000 Gald._

Leon whistled. "This guy certainly is reckless, I'll give him that." Leon mused, still staring at the picture. Leon glanced over his shoulder at the two boys hiding behind the stable and they immediatly ducked out of sight. It was then that Leon noticed something. He took a longer look at the poster, and then looked back at the boys again, who once again ducked. _Don't tell me that... Oh, this is gonna be FUN..._

Leon, using his thief agility, quickly snuck up to the wall next to the stable and listened closely.

A young voice piped up. "Do you think he saw us?" _That voice probably belongs to the little kid. I can't imagine a teen or a dog having that kind of voice._

A deeper voice replied. "I don't know. He's gone now, so I guess he didn't." The person sighed. "Man... wanted posters and search parties. They're really serious."

The kid spoke up again. "We need to hurry and find Colette."

_Colette? That name seems oddly familiar... but I guess I know a LOT of names... And why on earth do they need help from a girl?_

"Hey, I thought we were looking for Colette to protect her... This is more like we're looking for her for help."

"Does it really matter why we're looking for her? You think too much when you don't have to!"

_Ouch. That's a burn if I didn't know one._ Leon smirked._ Well, like I said in the beginning, this has nothing to do with me, but..._ Leon looked over at the wanted poster and regarded the last sentence._ I may need some incentive to get back to Palmacosta._

After he made sure the two boys had left, Leon walked out from the small crack but bumped into someone on the way out. He quickly apoligized. "Excuse me."

"Hey, watch where you're going, filth!"

Leon glared with his only eye at the passerby, who unfortunately turned out to be a Desian.

Unfortunate for _him_, anyway.

"What did you just say?" he growled at the soldier, who simply growled back at Leon.

"I called you filth, filth." the Desian shot back, and Leon could swear he saw an arrogant face past the soldiers helmet. "You're acting pretty high and mighty for scum. Maybe I should remind you who you're dealing with!" The Desian lifted the whip he was carrying and unwrapped it above his head in the air, and prepared to swing it down-

_SLASH!_

-but was stopped immediatly when the Desian felt a sharp pain through his chest, and blacked out, falling to the ground. Leon flicked the dagger in his hand and put it away. He looked down at the body and the whip that was now cut in half.

"It was unlucky that you came across a man that is skilled with a dagger." Leon looked across the city. "Dammit, it looks like I can't stay here long. They'll find him here soon enough, and then there will be trouble."

Leon looked left and right, before heading off towards the shops.

* * *

Taking care of supplies for the journey, Leon walked towards the entrance of the town, and spotted the two kids from earlier. He smirked. _I might need some extra cash incase something arises._ He climbed on top of one of the unused buildings (AN: Remember the one with the blood stains?) hid the bag up there, and jumped off in front of the two. 

"Hey!" the young kid yelled out. "What's the big idea?"

"Why, the big idea is that everything of yours of value is about to become mine. Now, hand it over, unless you want to visit a hospital."

Lloyd, or 'Red' as Leon had dubbed him, had one of his blades drawn. "So, you're a thief, huh? Well, we're not your average travelers!"

"And I'm not your average thief, Red. But heck, we could keep spouting words, or," Leon crouched into a stance, "we could back them up."

"Fine by me!" Lloyd dashed forward and the kid stayed back and started waving something around. Leon kept his eye on Lloyd though, as he came forward and slashed with his right blade. Leon however, was to fast and side-stepped from the swipe, and reached for his dagger.

Lloyd took the oppurtunity to unsheath his other sword and used his left arm to swipe again at Leon, who once again dodged.

It was near this point that Leon heard a voice shout out, "Fireball!"

Looking towards the source, he saw three flames charging towards him. Leon widened his eyes and tried to jump back, but was too late and was hit by two of the balls. As if that wasn't enough, Lloyd took the opening and slashed at Leon with vigor, with Leon parrying the blows with his dagger, but still suffering nonetheless.

But before he could jump away, Lloyd swiped his swords from the ground upwards and yelled out, "Demon Fang!" A wave of energy came rushing at Leon and pushed him back, spralling to the ground.

Growling in pain, Leon stuggled to get up, and eventually did that. Both Lloyd and the kid were standing next to each other, looking at him. "We really don't have time for you right now." Lloyd stated, challanging Leon through his eyes. "We need to find someone right now. You're just slowing us down."

Leon chuckled under his breath. "I'll admit you took me by suprize, Red, especially the pipsqueak over there. But do you honestly believe that it's over? 'Cause I can assure you..."

The next moment, he was in front of Lloyd with his dagger armed. "...It ain't over!"

The following moments were held in slow motion.

Leon dragging his dagger across the sand.

Lloyd gasping and moving his swords.

The kid stepping back in horror.

Leon's blade hooking upwards.

Lloyd screwing his eye's shut.

SCREEEECH!

And the ear-wrenching whistle.

* * *

"Wait!" a voice shouted. The three boys turned their attention to three Desian soldiers who were walking towards them, pushing any bystanders out of the way. All of them relaxed from their battle and Leon stepped away from Lloyd. The three Desians stopped a few meters from them. 

One of them spoke up. "Dosen't he look like the guy on the wanted poster?" He pointed at Lloyd.

"Let's see..." another one said, looking back at the poster on the billboard. He turned his head back towards them. "Yeah, he looks just like it!"

The young kid spoke up yet again. "Good for you, Lloyd. They say you're good looking." His voice had evident sarcasm that was poorly hidden.

"Do I really look that bad?" Lloyd asked the kid, who shrugged.

Leon didn't seem amused by it. "Can we talk about Red's poor fashion sense some other time?" he asked them, but recieved glares from them. "What?"

"Aren't you supposed to be our enemy? And why do you keep calling me 'Red'?" Lloyd questioned Leon, who simply grinned and shrugged.

"Temporary enemy. And as for the 'Red' thing, like I said; poor fashion sense."

"Like yours is any better." Lloyd shot back.

"Hey; I'm a thief. The point is _not_ to draw attention to myself."

"HEY!" one of the Desians shouted. "Take us seriously!"

"Hm?" Leon looked back at the Desian patrol. "Sorry, but it's hard to take you seriously, considering how weak your friend was."

"What are you talking about?" one of them asked, readying their whip for some action.

Leon gestured to the back of the stable. "If you'll look over there, you'll see what I mean."

One of the Desians walked into the alleyway and immediatly shouted out; "He's dead!"

The other two became enraged. "YOU LITTLE PUNK!"

Leon sighed as he got into his fighting stance and was ready for the soldiers to attack. Lloyd also got ready, and Pipsqueak began preparing a spell. The two Desians with whips began advancing as the other one stayed back and also prepared a spell. Both Lloyd and Leon dashed towards them, and Lloyd engaged the nearest one, slashing with his swords. Leon, however, jumped over the two of them and ran towards the mage preparing the spell.

"Your loot is mine!" he announced as he dashed past the Desian and skidded to a stop behind him. The Desian looked back and laughed.

"Hey, you missed!"

"Oh, no I didn't." Leon shot back, and lifted an Apple Gel in his left hand, which he immediatly put away. "Something tells me you won't be needing this where you're going." Leon dashed forward and brought his dagger down on the Desian, slicing him and making him collapse. He looked back to the other two and finds them attacking the kids. Then he noticed that the smaller one was taking a beating from the Desian, which alerted Lloyd immediatly.

"Genis! Get back!" he shouted, trying to deal with the one he was occupied with. Leon noted this. _Red can take care of these Desians easily, but that kid, Genis, will have a hard time because he has no means of attack._ Leon saw Genis trip and landed on his back, and the Desian towering over him raised his whip.

Leon's eye widened as he recalled a scene that seemed familiar.

* * *

_(Flashback)_

_A shivering child was cowering under a man with a whip._

_The man brought the whip down. _

_Screams of agony._

_And again._

_Screams of pain._

_And again._

_And then..._

_Nothing._

_(End Flashback)_

* * *

_I **know**__ I'm going to regret this, but-_ Leon dashed toward Genis and the Desian, readying his dagger. The Desian proceeded to lash at Genis with his whip. Leon saw his chance and jumped forwards over the Desian, who was already bringing his whip down on the small mage...

But didn't even get halfway, realizing that his whip was now cut in half. And Leon, still in midair, was glaring down at the soldier with his single eye.

The minute he landed, Leon spun around and brought his wrist sideways across the Desian's chest. He fell to the sand in an instant, and Leon finally relaxed as he sheathed his dagger in his belt.

"Th-Thanks..." he heard a mumble behind him and looked back at Genis, who was now standing up.

"Aw, don't mention it, kid." Leon said and kneeled next to the slain Desian. He whistled as he pocketed the corpse. "What do we have here? A Magic Lens. This could come in handy."

Lloyd was finished with the other Desian soon after and rejoined the two. "Heh. All talk."

Genis admonished him. "Lloyd, don't let you guard down, or you'll regret it."

Leon shook his head. "No, I agree with Red. These guys were weak."

Lloyd looked at Leon disapprovingly. "Why do you insist on calling me 'Red'?"

Leon shrugged. "We've discussed this. Poor fashion sense. Now," he stepped back and unsheathed his dagger once again, "where were we?"

Lloyd glared and drew one of his swords. Leon dashed forward and slashed upwards and Lloyd swung down to meet the attack. They locked blades for a few moments.

Before both of them felt intense pain course through their bodies.

"Whoa!" Lloyd shouted in suprize. He fell over and fainted.

"Guh!" Leon also grunted from the pain, and soon blacked out.

He could hear some voices speaking, like Genis shouting Lloyds name, and a few unrecognizable voices before the darkness enveloped him completely.

* * *

Chapter end. 

AN: Well, how do you like? Good feedback? Bad feedback? Feedback in general? Please leave a review if you've read it. Thank you!


	2. The Chosen's Journey of Regeneration

Baelfael: Well, another chapter for you guys to read. I'd also like to point out that I am looking for Beta readers for my new chapters. Any help will be greatly appreciated and will be rewarded with a cookie.

Moogle Empress, I must thank you for suprizingly finding something I missed for this fiction. As I had wanted it, the story was supposed to be called 'Tales of Angelus', which I had sleepily typed in as 'Angels'. So thank you for unknowingly correcting me, and I'm sorry for the mixup... And please stop crying... Want a cookie in the shape of Mithos?

With advance notice, I purposely added another Desian to the fight with Botta to add fairness to the battle, as 5 on 3 seems a little one sided.

Anywho, without further ado, here is chapter two! (rhyme unintended)

* * *

Chapter 02 : The Chosen's Journey of Regeneration

* * *

The first thing that Leon noticed when he woke up was that he was no longer on the sands of the desert. No, the desert was a far more comfortable and soft. Wherever he was, it was _not soft._

He also had a raging headache, like he was having a hangover, or something. The combination of the two didn't help him at all.

"Ugh, my head... What happened?" he muttered to himself, clutching his head in agony. Leon tried to sit up, but stopped when a spasm of pain went through his body. He paused for a moment and tried again, this time not recieving such painful torment. He stood up and looked around.

Wherever he was, he was still in the desert, that much was certain. Leon's sixth sense as a thief practically told him where he was at all times, and he was still near Triet. But the place he wasn't like anything he had seen. He walked over to the wall and gave it a soft knock, recieving a mild echo in return. Then he looked to his side and found metal bars and a door.

_Okay, I'm somewhere in Triet Desert. I'm being held captive somewhere inside a large metal structure, and knowing all kidnappers, they've probably took..._ Leon patted his side and searched his belt. He sighed. _Great, they've got my dagger. And I have no means of escape, so that means-_

"... Uh... Ow! Where am I?" a voice suddenly spoke up.

_...Oh my goddess. Red is here, too! What exactly did happen, anyway?_ Leon wondered, putting his hand under his chin in thought. _I remember clashing blades with Red, and all of a sudden, electricity was going through me! Maybe that Genis kid hit me with some kind of spell..._ Leon shook his head. _No, that dosen't explain how we got here._

Another new voice spoke up, this one was a little more mature than either of the teens present. "... If so, I feel sorry for that Lloyd kid."

A voice responded to it. "Yeah. He can't possibly escape execution."

Lloyd shouted out, unnoticed by the guards. "... Execution? What the hell!"

"What about that other kid, the one with the blonde hair?" the first voice spoke.

"That's even stranger. Lord Botta demanded that he be brought to his quarters immediatly after he woke up."

"Is he awake now?"

_Uh oh! Fake sleep tactic: GO!_ Leon immediatly and silently fell back onto the floor in a crumpled mess and convincingly looked like he was still unconcious. A Desian guard came in front of his cell and looked at Leon for a moment before walking back. "Nah, he's still out cold."

Another new voice was heard as Leon got up from the floor. "Hey, Lord Botta's calling you."

"Gotcha."

Leon heard several footsteps that were becoming fainter. As soon as he was sure they were gone, he whispered out. "Hey, Red! Over here!"

"What?" Lloyd looked to his right and saw Leon, sticking his head out of the cell. His face turned to miserable as soon as he recognized him. "Oh, great. Now I'm stuck here, _with you_."

"Nice to see you too, good buddy." Leon muttered sarcastically. He looked at Lloyd with hope. "Look, help me out and I can get you out of there."

"What do I need to do?" Lloyd questioned, looking at him suspiciously.

"Simple; if you can somehow get rid of that guard," he nodded to the end of the hallway, where a single guard was patrolling the cells, "then I can get us out of here."

"How are you going to do that?"

"You'll see. Just get that guard out of here."

"Alright. I've got an idea. I hope I can aim it right..." Lloyd muttered on, waiting for the guard to pass in front of his cell. Then, he raised his fist and small fireball came out and hit the guard. The guard was suprized at the attack and ran off.

Leon smirked, and lowered his hand to his boot, searching it. "Great. Now, I only hope they haven't..." His eyes lit up. "Yes! Be there in a sec, Red!"

"Don't call me Red!"

Leon withdrew an object from his shoe and used it to press the button on the other side of the bars. The bars raised up and he walked out, stretching. Leon walked over to Lloyd's cell and pressed the release button on his cell. Lloyd walked out and also stretched.

"Thanks... uh..."

"Name's Leon. Well, Red, why are the Desian's out for your head? I saw the poster earlier, but were you really stupid enough to go up against a Desian Grand Cardinal?"

"Hey!" Lloyd pouted, glaring at Leon. "Alright then, why don't you tell me how you lost your eye, then?"

Leon shifted uncomfortably. "... Point taken, kid." He looked down the hallway. "Anyway, we shouldn't stick around talking. Getting out of here won't be a cakewalk."

Lloyd still glared at Leon, but nodded and started walking. After they found they're equipment behind the desk, they walked down the hall.

But unfortunately, there were two Desian guards walking through the doorway as they approached it.

One of them spoke up. "Who the hell are you two?"

Lloyd blanched. "Uh-oh."

The other one stammered. "P-Prison break!"

Leon clutched his head with his hand in annoyance. "We do _not _have the time right now..." Leon ran toward one of the guards and drew his dagger, bringing it down on the Desian. The Desian collapsed from the blow and fell to the ground.

Lloyd drew his two swords and used one of them to block the Desian's sword. He quickly used the other one and slashed the guard across the chest. The Desian fell to the ground, unconcious.

Leon put his dagger away. "If we're going to keep walking into guards, then getting out will be harder than I thought." He looked down the next corner and studied it, finding no guards, he started running. "Come on, Red!"

"Don't call me Red!"

* * *

After running into a few Desians and running from even fewer of them, Leon and Lloyd found themselves running up stairs.

"...Wait. Why are we going up stairs when the exit is the other way?" Lloyd asked Leon, questioning the thief.

"Because the exit was locked and we're looking for another way out." he replied, not looking back at the swordsman.

"And we're going to find that on another level?" Lloyd asked.

"Do you have any better ideas?"

"...No." Lloyd admited.

"That's what I thought."

"Hey, you two! What are you doing here?"

They both snapped their heads upwards and saw a group of guards looking at them.

"Uh-oh." they both said at the same time.

"This way!" Leon shouted, grabbed Lloyd's wrist and dragged him past the guards down the hall. They gave chase, and Leon and Lloyd immediatly ran inside a room around the corner, where the guards just ran past in false pursuit.

"Phew. That was close." Lloyd breathed, and Leon nodded, bent over while catching his breath.

"And just who the hell are you two?" a voice suddenly spoke up behind them. Both of them turned around at the intrusion and looked at a blue haired man with a cape. He had complex body armor underneath his cape. And he was holding his hand up with charging mana in his palm.

Lloyd didn't seem frightened by the intruder, and shrugged his hands. "Give me your name, and I shall give you mine!"

Leon almost sagged his shoulders, _almost_. _He really does react to people that way._ The blue-haired man didn't seem to take Lloyd's words seriously, as he started laughing.

"Hahaha! You certainly have guts." The man's face turned into a scowl. "But I'm afraid I don't see the need to introduce myself to a miserable little creature like you."

Leon's face also turned into a scowl. _Ooh, this guy pisses me off. And for some odd reason, he seems familiar. Maybe I've stolen from him? But I've stolen from a lot of people..._

Lloyd seemed smug; something Leon didn't like in this particular instance. "What a coincidence. 'Cause I don't see a need to introduce myself either to a moron who dosen't realize how pathetic he is."

The blue haired man growled at Lloyd's remark. "Why you little!..."

Leon decided to intervene. "Lloyd, please don't give him any more incentive to blast us. Seriously, I'm a master thief, but I can't work miracles."

The man dropped his hand after Leon finished. "Lloyd? The boy with the Exsphere?"

Lloyd looked at Leon disapprovingly. Leon shrugged. "As soon as we're out of here, your safety is none of my concern."

The man looked at Lloyd for a few moments. "... Hmm, I see the resemblance."

Leon was wondering exactly _what _that meant when he heard a loud screech from the ceiling, that being the alarm. The blue haired man also looked up at the noise, and Lloyd took the oppurtunity to swipe at the stranger.

The man dodged to the side quickly, like Leon had done earlier in the day. Both Lloyd and Leon were suprized at his speed. _Now I _know_ this is familiar._ Leon thought._ I can remember this guy, but I don't know who he is._

Leon's thoughts were cut off when the door behind Lloyd opened, and a group of Desian guards swarmed in, and Lloyd flew to Leon's side to the left of the door.

One of the Desians stood out from the rest, as he was wearing blue and brown armor, and wasn't wearing a helmet like the rest. He had a fairly long beard, and had thick hair that was gelled upwards and split down the middle. He had a red sword attacked to his back.

"Sir! We've received reports that the Chosen's group has infiltrated the facility!" the newcomer yelled to the blue haired man.

"The Chosen? The Chosen of Mana?" Leon wondered outloud, looking at Lloyd. Lloyd ignored him and concentrated on the bearded man.

"You... you're the Desian that attacked Iselia!" he shouted, gaining the bearded man's attention.

_Gah... Too many things to think. I'll have to ask Lloyd about all this later..._ Leon was very close to bashing his head against the wall in confusion.

"So you're Lloyd! Now this is amusing!" the man smirked, looking at the two kids. "Hmm... I've never seen _you_ before." he said as he nodded to Leon. "Who are you?"

The blue haired man also looked at Leon, but a look of complete shock registered on his face. "You! How? You're supposed to be dead!" he shouted, pointing at Leon.

Leon raised an eyebrow at the accusation. "If you're talking about your lackeys, then I wouldn't be suprized. Really, man. Get some better henchmen! I was afraid I'd fall asleep while fighting!"

The blue haired man ignored him and turned around. "Nevermind!" He turned to the bearded man. "Botta! I'm leaving for now. Our plans will be ruined if he sees me."

Botta nodded but spoke. "What of the Chosen?"

"I'll leave that to you." he responded. Botta nodded and confirmed. The blue haired man turned towards the two kids. "Lloyd, Leon. The next time we meet, you two are mine." he then proceeded towards another door. "Just you wait." The blue-haired man exited the room.

Botta and the other Desians proceeded towards the two boys, who hastly reached for their weapons.

At this point, several figures walked into the room behind the Desians. One of them piped up. "Lloyd! Are you okay?" the figure looked at Leon and blanched. "Oh no... _you _again?"

Leon smirked as he recognized the tiny figure. _Genis._ "Yeah, me again. Nice to see you too, Pipsqueak."

The figure in the middle looked at Genis. "Do you know him, Genis?"

Genis didn't seem happy to answer. "More or less."

Leon looked over at the figure in the middle, next to Genis. It was a female, with long bright blonde hair. She had bright cerulean blue eyes and light skin tone. She was wearing a white robe with matching shoes and black stockings. Leon's air was caught in his throat.

_Colette._

Leon couldn't explain why or how, but he simply knew that girl was the same one Lloyd and Genis were searching for. If he recognized anyone from today the most, it was her. And once again, he had no idea why. _Figures._

She turned her head towards Lloyd and Leon and called out. "Are you two all right? Are you hurt?"

The final figure looked them over. "They look fine."

Leon looked at the final figure closely. The man was possibly in his 30's (Author sniggers) and had auburn hair color that seemed to cover some of his face. He was wearing purple body armor, covering the majority of his body. He had a wooden shield attached to his right arm and a medium length sword in his left hand.

Lloyd was suprized, to say the least. "You guys all came for me?"

Botta interupted the group, turning towards the larger part of the group. "Perfect timing. I'll take care of everyone at once!"

The auburn man took a stance. "Get ready."

Botta drew his sword out from his back. "Ready for a real fight?"

The three Desians behind him each advanced towards one of them. One walked steadily towards Genis, who was preparing a spell. Another one was walked towards Colette, who had Chakrams out and ready to use. Botta advanced toward the tall man, and the last Desian creeped up to Lloyd and Leon.

Leon, noting what happened the last time, muttered to Lloyd. "Hey, Red. Go and protect Genis. He'll be a sitting duck if he can't prepare his spells." Lloyd nodded, and ran towards the mage. The Desian approaching the two tried to attack Lloyd, but had his whip caught by Leon's hand. "Who are you looking at? _I'm_ your opponent."

The Desian growled at the rogue and retreated the whip to his hand. The soldier brought his foot up high and attempted to kick Leon. "No use!" he shouted, sending the kick forward. Leon moved out of the way, the foot missing him by inches.

Leon took out his dagger and swiped it across the Desian's chest, wounding him. However, this soldier was stronger than the others, and retaliated with his whip, which struck Leon.

Leon grunted and retreated a step. He looked around the room and observed the other members.

Lloyd and Genis were fairing their own against the Desian, as Lloyd kept parrying blows while Genis prepared magic to attack. Colette was throwing her chakrams at the soldier facing her, keeping him at a distance while she attacked. And the auburn haired man and Botta were trading blows evenly.

Leon looked back at the Desian who was advancing towards him. He glared with his eye at the soldier. "Sorry, but I don't have time for you!" Leon lowered his dagger to his chest and pointed it's end at the Desian. Then, with incredible speed, appeared next to the Desian while shouting, "Hawk-eye!" and slashed the dagger across the soldier's chest, below his collarbone, where his heart is.

The Desian gasped in pain and fainted onto the ground. Leon looked on as the battle continued.

The man was swiping at Botta, who also tried to mimic the swordsman's actions, but failed and was cut from a few blows. They once locked their blades in a stalemate and glared at each other. The auburn haired man stepped back and shouted, "Sonic Thrust!" as he jabbed his sword toward Botta, who barely avoided being impaled, but recieved a gash across his chest.

Leon looked over at Lloyd and Genis, the latter who was finishing a spell, and yelled out, "Aqua Edge!" Three swirling blades of water appeared and went flying toward the Desian, who was hit by all three. Lloyd began an assualt on the Desian by thrusting at him multiple times and shouted "Sword Rain!" The soldier fell to the ground after the attack, and the two boys decided to catch their breath.

Then he noticed a flur of movement at the edge of his eyes, and turned towards it. Colette had fallen down and the Desian was very close to attacking her with his whip.

_Oh, come on..._ Leon grunted and ran towards the Desian who was raising his whip. Leon immediatly prepared his dagger and made a slash at the Desian's weapon.

_SLASH!_

The top half of the whip fell in a heap to the floor and the Desian looked down at the crouched figure of Leon, who quickly flipped his dagger around and swiped again, this time slashing the Desian near his rib. He fell onto the ground, not moving.

Leon panted for a moment before he looked over at Colette, who was dazed and looked at him in awe. He held out his free hand. "Need some help up?"

Colette came out of her stupor. "Huh? Oh! Sorry!" she replied happily as she grabbed his hand and he pulled her to her feet. "Thank you for saving me, Mr...?"

"Oh, the name's Leon. Just Leon." he said, as he shook her hand. "And your name would be...?" _I know it already, but just for manners..._

"Oh, sorry! I forgot to introduce myself! My name is Colette Brunel." she smiled as she shook his hand back. "It's nice to meet you!"

Leon nervously smiled. "Y-yeah, nice to meet you, too." _I wonder what her reaction will be when she finds out what I am..._

_SLASH!_

A loud clang came from out of nowhere, and Leon looked towards Botta and the purple-clad swordsman. Botta's weapon was cut off from the hilt, completely useless as it was. Botta scowled at the swordsman. "Ugh... I underestimated your abilities." Botta dropped his sword and retreated through the other door.

Everything was silent for a few moments until yet another person entered the room. She had grayish white hair like Genis, only she was as tall as the swordsman in the group. Leon couldn't tell how old she was, but she was definitely mature. She wore orange robes over a white shirt and black pants. She was carrying a wooden staff in her hand. This woman walked towards Botta's dropped sword. "Isn't this a..."

Lloyd turned towards the new occupant of the room. "Professor!"

The woman, called Professor by Lloyd, looked at him. "Ah, Lloyd. Genis told me what happened." She looked over at Genis before she continued. "I apoligize for the trouble he's caused you."

"No." Lloyd reasoned. "I'm the one who dragged Genis into it. I'm sorry."

_Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry. These guys apoligize too much._ Leon inwardly groaned. "Perhaps we could do this somewhere _away_ from the bad guys?" he interupted, becoming impatiant. The woman known as Professor glared at him suspiciously, and Genis growled at him. _Wow. I feel **so** loved._

The swordsman nodded. "He's right. We shouldn't stay here long."

Despite the look he was giving Leon, she nodded. "I opened the escape route just now. Let's go."

And with that, they all ran out of the Desian base in a group.

* * *

When they had finally reached the entrance, the strange animal that was in the stable of Triet was standing in front of them.

Lloyd walked towards the creature. "Noishe! You came, too?" Noishe whined in reply.

The Professor, who Leon now knew as Raine, spoke up. "I have a question. This crystalline object attached to this weapon... Is this one of the Exspheres that Genis spoke of?" she asked the group.

The purple swordsman, Kratos, inspected the sword before he nodded. "It would seem so."

Lloyd looked back at Kratos. "Oh yeah, you use an Exsphere, too."

Kratos looked over at Lloyd. "...So you noticed."

Lloyd seemed unimpressed. "Well, duh."

Raine intervined. "What are they, exactly?"

Kratos turned to Raine again. "It will take a while to explain. We can talk about it when we reach Triet, and..." The mercenary turned towards Leon. "It will also give us a chance for us to decide what to do with you."

For some odd reason, Leon felt slightly unnerved at Kratos' words. _I **knew** I'd regret saving that kid..._

* * *

Once they had reached Triet, they had rented out all of the available rooms in the Inn, and were gathered in the males room late at night.

"... In other words, these Exspheres are amplifiers that awaken our dormant capabilities." Raine's eyes lit up at the thought. "I wonder if I could use one, too!"

"That would be difficult." Kratos spoke up. "Exspheres are harmful to the body without a Key Crest."

Colette raised her hand, as if answering a question. "Um... Can't we make a Key Crest?"

Kratos sighed and shook his head. "As I told you before, a Key Crest is made by processing inhibitor ore, then engraving it with a crest to control the Exsphere attached to it's surface. It is said to be a secret art known only to the dwarves."

"Yeah." Lloyd spoke up. "I can engrave that charm, er... crest, but only my dad can process the ore."

Raine set down a pack and opened it, taking out various items. "Well, is there any inhibitor ore amoung these materials?"

Everyone except Kratos crouched down at the treasures Raine was taking out of her bag. Genis spoke up. "Raine! Did you bring these from our house?"

Raine nodded. "Of course. They're valuable research materials." Raine went on to describe all of the valuables she had in her collection and Leon tuned her out.

Something amoung the pile caught his eye and he picked it up. _Isn't this...?_

"HEY!" Raine shouted at Leon and grabbed the treasure from Leon's hands. "Do you have any idea what this is? This is--"

"A priests crown from the Asgard ruins, right?" Leon interupted.

Raine was speechless. "...Why, yes it is!" Raines eyes lit up and looked at him expectantly. "So you know a little about ancient Sylvarant history! This crown was used to signify the rightful heir of the throne of the ancient kingdom of Asgard. The last person to wear it was Prince--"

"What? Nah, I just remember selling it to some old geezer at Hakonesia Peak." Leon interupted again.

Raine exploded at him. "WHAT? How on earth could you part with an ancient relic so easily?"

Leon shrugged. "Because it was valuable?"

Raine was about to throttle Leon when Kratos bent over and picked up a glittering artifact. "This is..."

Raine turned towards Kratos. "Ah, I picked that up in front of a Human Ranch. It was engraved with angelic language, so I took it home."

Lloyd looked closely at it and exclaimed, "Professor! This is a Key Crest!"

Kratos nodded, but looked gravely at it. "The crest is half worn off. It's unusable like this."

Lloyd took the Key Crest from Kratos' hand and looked at it carefully before looking at Raine. "... I can fix that. Don't worry, Professor, you'll be able to equip that Exsphere tomorrow."

Raine smiled at this. "Really! Thank you, Lloyd! I'm sorry to make you go through the trouble, but I appreciate it."

Lloyd nodded and assured her it wasn't a problem. Kratos looked over at Leon. "Well, now that that's settled, what's your story? What's your name?"

Leon raised his eyebrows. "Haven't I told you yet? My name is Leon."

Kratos was the one who raised his eyebrows this time. "You aren't going to tell us your last name?"

Leon shook his head. "No, I just don't have one."

Colette was confused at this. "Why don't you have a last name?"

Leon bent over on the bed he was resting on. "It's a long story, but here's the short version: I recieved amnesia when I was about five or six and was lost in the mountain range near Asgard. I had collapsed from exhaustion when a man found me and took me to his home. From that moment on, I unofficially became his son, and I learned everything I know from him."

Lloyd interjected. "Even how to steal from unsuspecting people?"

Leon growled at this. "Hey. I don't steal from everyone, Red. Just those who deserve it."

Lloyd was upset at this point. "So we deserved to be robbed back then?"

Leon shrugged. "Not really. I was only going to turn you in to the Desians for the reward, and I figured you're weren't going to need whatever you had when I turned you in."

Lloyd crossed his arms and huffed. Colette looked at Leon worriedly. "So, you're a thief then?"

Leon nodded. "I prefer the term, 'Heavy Valuable Reliever', but yeah, I'm a thief."

Colette seemed unhappy at this and put her hands together, like she was praying. "You musn't do that! People worked hard to get what they have!"

Leon smirked at this. "Oh yeah, they sure worked up a sweat, stealing from the pilgrimages."

Everyone was shocked at what he just said. Raine was the first to find her voice. "So you steal from thieves, then."

"Primarliy."

"That's just as bad!" she shouted and Leon fell down anime style. "Now you have stolen property of stolen property!"

"My job is more complex than simply stealing from thieves!" Leon reasoned. "I steal from the wrong-doers, I give the stolen property back to the victim, and he/she gives me a reward for it!"

Colette clapped her hands. "So Leon's a good guy!"

But Leon shook his head. "Whoever said I was a good guy?"

Genis was becoming confused. "So, you're a bad guy?"

Once again, Leon shook his head. "I'm not a bad guy, either."

Lloyd was exasperated. "So then, what are you?"

Leon shrugged, something he found himself doing to often. "I'm Leon, and I'm a thief. 'Dosen't have to be anything more." Leon's eyes widened as he realized something. "Wait, let me ask something. I know this is completely out of the blue, but... Are you guys the Chosens group?"

Everyone nodded. Lloyd spoke up. "Oh yeah, we didn't tell you about that, did we?"

Leon looked around at the group. "If so, which one of you _is_ the Chosen?"

Colette raised her hand. "Oh! That would be me!"

Leon nearly bulged his eyes out. _This klutz is the Chosen?_ "You're really the Chosen?"

Colette nervously smiled. "Yes. Um, I know I don't seem very Chosen-like, but I promise to do my best to save the world!"

Leon looked up at the ceiling for a moment before speaking. "I don't really care."

The whole group was shocked. "WHAT?"

Genis piped up from the other side of the room. "How could you be so ignorant to the Chosen's Journey of Regeneration?"

Leon smirked. "Simple, Pipsqueak; regenerating the world has nothing to do with me." Everyone fell silent at his speech. "Sure, the crops are dying and people are suffering from the Desians, but as far as I'm concerned, saving the world is not my priority."

Raine looked at him a little disappointed. "Don't you have any morals at all?"

Leon looked over at her. "Hey, this was the way I was raised. You can disagree with it all you want, but it's my way of thinking."

Kratos spoke up, finally coming into the groups discussion. "The main point is that this boy is an escaped prisoner of the Desians. They will most likely come after him in pursuit. What should we do?"

Leon held up his hands in defense. "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Time out. What makes you think I can't stand up to Desians?"

Kratos turned to Leon. "You were captured, weren't you?" Leon blanched, but Kratos continued. "And those Desians you were facing today were only handled by one leader. If word gets around, you could have more Desians after you than you can count."

Leon yelled. "Alright, alright! Point taken! Sheesh." Leon's eyes brightened as he got a _wonderful_ idea. "HEY! Why don't I join the Journey of Regeneration with you guys!"

Everyone seemed horrified at the idea, except for Colette. "I thought you didn't care about the Regeneration of the world?"

Leon held his hands up again. "Well, yeah. But if I go on the journey, maybe I'll get a new respect for it!"

Colette was happy with the idea, but Raine interjected. "If you _are_ going to join us, what traits would you bring to the group?"

"You mean besides my abilities with a dagger, and a good and silent scout?" Leon asked, looking at them expectantly. Recieving no answer, he pulled out a map out of Sylvarant. "I've traveled all of the world, and I've seen sights some people have no clue about. I know the Chosen, Colette has to visit several seals that are scattered around Sylvarant. And chances are, I've visited them before."

Raine seemed satisfied with the answer, but Lloyd and Genis glared at him. "I don't know. He might rob us one day and leave."

Leon smirked once again. "Are you two forgeting that you owe me?"

Genis shouted, "What for?"

Leon held up one finger. "First, when I saved you from the Desian, and second," he held up his second finger, "when I busted Red out of prison."

Lloyd and Genis growled but held their mouths shut. Colette clapped her hands again. "Alright! Leon's going to join us!"

Kratos spoke up. "Very well, then. As long as the Chosen agrees."

Leon grinned as he saluted. "I promise not to let you guys down!"

* * *

Chapter end.

AN: Once again, please review if you've read the story. Thank you!


	3. The Seal of Fire

Baelfael: Okay, so a chicken walks into a bar, and asks the bartender for a drink, but the bartender denies the chicken. When the chicken asked him why, the bartender answered, "Because we haven't put the disclaimer up."

...Okay, so the joke stinked, but it made me realize that perhaps now would be a _great_ time to finally put the disclaimer up.

Leon: **Baelfael does not own Tales of Symphonia, or any material in this fiction, save for his original plot, me, and the other upcoming original characters 20 or so chapters into the story.**

Baelfael: Thank you, Leon. Now, to go on with reader review:

Searing Storm - Thanks! Glad you like it!

Sunfrost - Glad to know I've made your day.

Zoray Zorial - I'll go out on a limb here and assume by those last two sentences, that you think I made Leon rhyme when I had said that they were unintentional before the story even began. Let me assure you that it was not under my jurisdiction. Leon says pretty much whatever Leon wants to say.

Leon: And I _would_ openly, with very discrete language, describe how dumber than a bag of nails Lloyd is, but then this fic would be rated higher than a 'T'. And on a _completely _unrelated note, whoever came up with the name Ktugach and it's predecessor, Ktugachling needs to be shot.

Baelfael: Rantings aside, we will now continue on with the fiction. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 03 : The Seal of Fire

* * *

After everything had been taken care of, the group finally turned it and went to sleep. ...Well, most of them. In fact, two of the six were sleeping, being Genis and Colette. Kratos had volunteered to be a night watch, despite the security the Inn provided. Lloyd had gone to work on the Key Crest for the Professor, who was also up, and was going through the information on the monsters in the Triet Desert. 

Leon meanwhile, was simply thinking things through while staring up at the roof. _I came here to Triet Desert to visit an old town, and I somehow get wound up in the middle of the Journey of Regeneration and Desians. Well, it's not as if I didn't have anything against the Desians already, but going around the world to unlock seals isn't my idea of a vacation._ Leon scoffed at himself. _Who am I kidding? I'm a thief; thieves don't have, or get vacations. After all, thievery is both our way of life, and our jobs. Stealing is the only-_

Leon jolted up, startled. Lloyd was too busy working on the Key Crest to notice, but Kratos turned towards Leon. "Is there something wrong?"

Leon shook his head. "Not really. I just need to go pick something up. 'Shouldn't take a minute."

Kratos nodded silently. Taking that as an approval, Leon got off the bed, stretched, and walked out. _At least the big guy seems to trust me._

Leon walked out of the Inn and walked silently over to the smashed buildings near the entrance. Climbing up the rubble, he was relieved to see his pack still there where it was left, untouched. (Baelfael: Remember he left the bag there in Chapter 1 before fighting Lloyd and Genis?) He picked it up and slung it over his shoulder, jumping down from the ruined building.

Leon walked inside of the Inn again and was heading for his room when he saw some movement on the upper floor. Slowly reaching for his dagger, he looked closely and faintly saw two white ribbons on the figures back. Leon grinned. _Red. But why's he going towards Colette's room? I thought he was giving the Key Crest to the Professor?_ Intrigued, Leon silently followed him and crept up against the wall when he walked in.

Leon pushed his ear against the door and heard his muffled voices.

Then he heard a clear voice. "...Lloyd." Leon heard some shuffling movement from behind the door as Colette continued. "...I'm sorry that Father, Grandmother and I couldn't prevent your exile."

_Exile? Lloyd was exiled?_ Leon thought for a moment. _Of course. No wonder he didn't want to talk about his involvement with the Desians earlier._

"You dork." Lloyd said gently, something Leon noted. "It's not your fault, so you don't need to worry about it." Lloyds voice became a little darker as he continued. "And besides, I'm the reason why the village was devastated."

_The way I see it, Lloyd was banished from a village because of his involvement with the Desians, which led to its devastation._ Leon grimaced. _The kid almost has as much bad experiences as I do. Almost._

Colette's voice spoke up again. "For Marble's sake, and for the sake of the villagers that were killed, I'm going to do my best to regenerate the world."

For some odd reason, Leon's heart fell. _She sounds really determined to save the world, but... Why do I feel this way? Isn't that a **good** thing?_

"Yeah..." Lloyd spoke again. "I'm sorry I woke you."

Colette's voice sounded cheery as always. "No, it's okay. Good night."

_Oh, damn!_ Leon quickly leaped to the right wall of the room, which was shaded from the already dark main lobby. Lloyds voice came up one last time. "Thanks." and he stepped out of the room and walked down towards the Sage's room, not noticing Leon crouched in the corner.

Leon decided to go back to his room, but before he did, he heard a small murmur from Colette's room.

"...I'm going to do my best for you, too, Lloyd." and afterwards, Leon heard some movement, and finally calm breathing.

Leon grinned lightly. _It looks like Colette likes Lloyd more than she lets on._ He walked down the stairs and into his room. _I hope they can survive this journey and do something about it._

"I thought it would only take a minute?" a voice nearly startled Leon. He looked over to see Kratos, reading a book and sitting upwards in bed.

Leon shrugged. "As it turns out, I had something else to do." He walked towards his bed, set his bag next to it, and layed down on the bed.

Kratos didn't probe further, and stood up from the bed. Leon looked over at him. "I'm going out for a walk." Kratos said simply, walking out of the room.

Leon yawned and rested his head on his pillow as sleepiness overtook him.

* * *

_There was a field of flowers somewhere in Sylvarant. It could've been anywhere on the two continents. _

_Somewhere near the desert. _

_Somewhere near the ocean. _

_Somewhere near an old relic. _

_Somewhere that a tower is visible._

_No one except these two, innocent souls knew where to find these flowers._

_"Come on!" one of them shouted with his head turned back, looking at the other person who was walking through the field carefully._

_"W-wait for me!" she wailed, trying to keep up. She continued to struggle, and struggle, until she couldn't take anymore and fell to the ground, crying. "Waaahhh!"_

_The boy turned around, seeing the girl crying, and rushed over to her, circling her in his arms, repeating the same words:_

_"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..."_

* * *

The Chosen's group, save for Lloyd, were standing in the middle of Triet, waiting for Lloyd to wake up so they could head off to the first seal. Colette and Genis were taking care of the supplies for the journey, and the rest of them were waiting on the stone circle in the middle of the entrance path. Leon was talking to Raine. 

"So, the first seal is located in the Triet Ruins near here?" Leon asked, and Raine nodded.

"Yes. That's the ruins of an ancient city that worshipped the Summon Spirit, Efreet. It was, however, burned down from immense flames, and is rarely visited by anyone. It's most likely a seal."

"How do you figure?" Leon asked her, raising a question.

"Kratos said that the angel that appeared at the Oracle, Remiel, said that the 'Seal of Fire' was somewhere to the south. The Triet Ruins are the only place that match his criteria." Raine explained, tapping her foot in annoyance. "Lloyd had best wake up, soon. We don't have a lot of time to waste."

"Yeah. The kid sleeps like a log, alright." Leon muttered, looking impatiantly at the Inn and waiting for Lloyd to walk out.

A few minutes later, Lloyd rushed out of the Inn and stopped in front of the rest of the group. Most of them looked at him sternly, and he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

Kratos spoke up. "We can finally head out to release the seal."

Colette nodded, determined. "Yes. I'll do my best."

"The seal Remiel spoke of is in the Triet Ruins southwest of here." Raine explained, getting something out of her bag.

Lloyd balled his fist. "Cool! Let's go check out that seal!"

Genis raised his hands in exasperation. " We'll see if that enthusiasm lasts..."

Lloyd didn't falter. "I'll be fine! Just you watch!"

Raine walked over to Lloyd and handed him a fairly large book. "Let me give you this. Gathering data on your enemies is useful for protecting the Chosen."

Lloyd was suprized at her fowardness. "I... I'm going to do it?"

Raine turned around and picked up her bag again. "I'll help, too. Just think of it as homework."

Lloyd blanched. "Ewww..."

Kratos started to walk off, impatiant. "We should get going."

Leon shrugged and started to exit the town as well. The rest of the group followed.

* * *

(**Z-skit** : The Eyepatch) (I decided that a Tales of Symphonia fic wasn't a Tales of Symphonia fic without the Z-skits, as they make up almost half of the story line in the game. The ones in the fic will either be entirely new ones like this one, or old ones that are changed around to incorperate the new characters.) 

Somewhere between Triet and the Triet Ruins, somewhere between the uncounted battles between the Chosens group and several monsters, Colette walked up to Leon and started to talk with him.

"Hey, Leon? Can I ask you a question?"

"You just did. And yes, you can." Leon pointed out.

Colette remained silent for a moment before speaking. "...How did you get that eye-patch?"

"..." Leon remained silent for a moment, looking up at the sky. He touched his eyepatch with his right hand lightly. "...That's a hard question to answer."

"Oh..." Colette bowed. "I'm sorry. That was rude of me. It's probably something you don't want to talk about..."

"Oh no, it's not that." Leon reasoned, raising his palms to calm her. "It's just that I honestly can't remember how I got it."

Colette widened her eyes. "Really?"

"Yeah." Leon said simply, still staring up at the sky. "I told you I had amnesia ever since I was six, right? I've had the eyepatch even before then, so I wouldn't remember how I got it." Leon raised his hands to behind his head. "I don't even know if I'm really blind underneath it. All I know is that it was there, and it was there for a reason."

"Aren't you curious about it? About what might happen if you take it off?" Colette reasoned, tilting her head.

"Sure I am. But you know what they say..." Leon grinned. "Curiousity killed the cat."

* * *

After going through hordes of monsters and thieves (with the exception of our favourite blonde one), the Chosen's group, plus Noishe, finally made it to the Triet Ruins. Crossing the desert, however, had left some of them tired, some of them _tired_, and some of them complaining about the heat. 

"Ah, so hot..." Lloyd nearly collapsed onto the stone path they were now on. "Man, I'm beat."

Genis reprimended him. "See? You're already worn out."

Leon decided to join in, just for the heck of it. "You shouldn't gotten all excited." Unlike the rest of the group, Leon was used to traveling through the Triet desert, and he was hardly as tired as anyone else, except for Kratos. But then again, you can't really tell with him. Colette almost collapsed in the middle, and was riding Noishe from then on, as decided by the rest of the group. As Colette started to get off of Noishe, Leon continued. "The desert is not an interesting place, _trust me_."

Lloyd agreed with Leon and sighed. "I'm sick of this desert." Noishe, who had been standing next to Lloyd, started to whine. Lloyd raised his head. "What's wrong, Noishe?" he asked. Then, without warning, Noishe started to run away. "Noishe?"

Kratos drew his sword. "Be on your guard, there are enemies about!"

Lloyd looked in front of him and realized there were two red, floating stones that were moving towards them. He drew his swords as well and charged for one of them. Leon also unsheathed his dagger and rushed for another one, eyeing it carefully.

Genis and Raine, meanwhile, had stayed back and were preparing spells. Genis waved his Kendama over his head and shouted "Fireball!" as he created three fireballs that flew toward the stone Lloyd was attacking. However, the attack only bounced off of the monster. "It's not working!"

Leon shouted back. "Try a water spell!" he suggested, and Genis nodded and tried preparing another spell. Leon meanwhile was watching the one he, Kratos, and Raine were assaulting. He ran up to it and shouted "Swallow Dance!" and kicked the monster higher into the air, kicked it in midair, and slashed it into the ground. It, however, started to rise again.

This time, however, the stones surrounding the monster split apart, and Leon could see a glowing red sphere inside them. Before he realized it, he was scorched by several fireballs.

Lloyd was busy slashing away at the other monster while Genis unleashed his spell. "Aqua Edge!" he shouted, and the blades of water came forward and slashed at the enemy, doing good damage to it. Colette was throwing her Chakrams at it continuously, also shouting out "Ray Thrust!" once in a while as one of the Chakrams came forward with more speed, slicing the enemy.

"Hey!" Leon shouted over to them. "Attack it's core! That's it's weakness!"

Lloyd and Colette nodded as they tried to run towards the enemy before it could unleash another spell. The rocks surrounding it came apart and a red glow was emitting, signaling the preparation of a spell.

Lloyd dashed forward and brought his sword down on the red sphere inside it, as Colette threw her Chakram throught it at the same time. They both slashed it into two and the rocks surrounding the sphere fell to the ground. The sphere itself vanished into thin air.

Kratos and Leon were also ready to strike the sphere when it showed itself. Kratos stood carefully on one side of it, and Leon on the other. The monsters stones came apart and floated around the glowing sphere while it prepared a spell.

Leon growled. "Not this time!" He brought his dagger to his side and dashed towards the monster. He quickly made a slash at the monster's core and shouted "Hawkeye!"

Kratos also ran up to the monster and attacked it. He stabbed the monster's core and shouted "Sonic Thrust!" The two attacks seemed to do the trick, as the sphere disapeared and the rocks fell onto the sand.

Leon relaxed and sat down on the sand, rubbing the burn marks he received on his right shoulder. "I've never seen enemies like those before." he remarked. Raine walked over to him and kneeled next to him.

"Are you alright? You have a few scorch marks on your shoulder. Hold still..." she said, and lowered her staff to his wounds. A soft light emitted from her staff, and automatically went around Leon's wounds. After a few moments, the light disapeared, as well as the wound. "That should do. You should be fine now."

Leon smiled. "Thanks, Professor."

Everyone else rested for a few moments after the short battle. Kratos seemed a little agitated. "This is going to be a nuisance..."

Lloyd turned to the mercenary. "What is?"

"Ah, nothing." Kratos shook his head. "Anyway, it would be a good idea for you to learn techniques to protect yourself." he turned towards Leon, who simply huffed and looked away.

Colette turned her head. "Are you talking about self-defense training?"

Kratos nodded. "Something like that. Techniques to raise your defense during battles." He walked over to a clear area. "I'll show you how it's done. Once you grasp the theory, the rest should be easy."

The rest of the group nodded and walked over to the area as well. They stopped in front of Kratos, and he began to explain how to form shields around their body.

* * *

After a brief lesson, everyone learned how to defend themselves with special techniques. They all seemed to name their's differently. Lloyd and Kratos went with 'Guardian', Colette decided on 'Damage Guard', the Sage siblings named theirs 'Force Field', and finally, Leon decided on 'Parry'. 

Lloyd grinned as he finally accomplished it. "Okay! I don't really get it, but I already feel stronger! I can't wait to try it out!"

Genis turned towards Lloyd and smiled playfully. "I think you're just imagining things..."

Raine spoke up. "...Hmm, what happened to Noishe?"

Everyone looked around the ruins for a few seconds. Lloyd sighed. "You're right. He's gone. Ah, man, he's run off again."

Kratos unexpectedly spoke up. "He's probably nervous about the monsters. I think it would be best not to count on Noishe in places with monsters around."

Leon sagged his shoulders. "... So, anywhere except a House of Salvation, or a city?"

Everyone went silent and Kratos ruffled his hair. "... I suppose so."

The group finally climbed the stairs onto the stone platform. It had a large, flat stone in the middle, which was the entrance into the ruins. A crafted stone was situated next to it. On it was a symbol that Leon had seen before.

Colette also looked at the symbol carefully. "Say, is this the seal? It has my family's crest on it..."

Before Leon could even interpret that, a voice to his right exclaimed "Fantastic!"

Everyone turned towards Raine, who was bent over the flat stone. "Look at this slab covering the entrance! It's clearly a different composition than the surrounding stone!"

Leon raised an eyebrow at the Professor's actions. Lloyd stepped back a little, and Genis looked a little nervous. Kratos simply observed the scene passively and Colette tilted her head. Meanwhile, Raine's eyes lit up.

"Hahahaha! It's just as I thought!" She crouched down and felt the rock with her hands. "This is Polycarbonate, developed during the Ancient War to defend against Magic! Oh, feel the smooth surface! It's wonderous!"

Kratos looked at the group, as he assumed they would know about this. "... Is she always like this?"

Lloyd and Colette looked at each other, than at Leon, who shrugged, and finally all of them turned towards Genis. Lloyd asked him, "... Is she?"

Genis raised his hands in mild-frustration and sighed. "... I've been trying so hard to hide it, too."

Raine adruptly stood up and walked over to the pedastal, knocking Leon aside, but not before receiving a "G'Hey!"

She looked at it carefully. "Hmm? This depression... it reads, "oracle stone."" Raine turned towards Colette. "Colette, place your hand here. That should reveal the entrance."

Colette's eyes lit up. Lloyd asked Raine, "Really?"

She turned towards her student. "This stone is enchanted with magic designed to identify the Chosen. There's no question about it."

Colette walked in front of the pedastal, and placed her hand on it. The ground started shaking lightly, and the stone covering the entrance slid open, revealing a flight of stairs. Colette grinned and clapped her hands. "It opened! Wow! I guess I'm really the Chosen after all!"

Genis grinned. "Yes, I think we all know that already."

Lloyd grinned and pumped his hand in excitement. "Okay! Now it's getting interesting! Let's hurry up and go inside!"

Leon turned towards Lloyd. "Don't get to excited, Red. We still have to get to the seal."

"Stop calling me Red!"

"I'll stop calling you Red when you stop glaring at me!"

"Both of you, shut it!"

"...Yes, Professor..."

* * *

(**Z-skit** : I've been here before) 

Leon looked around the hallway. "Hmm... This place seems different..."

Raine looked at the theif. "What? You've been here before?"

Leon shrugged. "Well, yeah. Back before this place became a seal, the entrance wasn't blocked, so I walked in."

Lloyd came into the conversation. "If that's true, then you could show us the way to the seal!" he exclaimed happily.

Leon shook his head. "Nope. I told you this place is different. It must've been altered because of the Journey of Regeneration."

Raine looked excited. "So you're saying that the dungeon's interior has changed shape from before? Fascinating!"

Leon sighed. "Hey, hey... Don't get too excited..."

* * *

After various monster encounters and battles (of which I will not emulate, because that will take far too long), the Chosen's group finally entered the room of the Fire seal. All six of them teleported through, and ended up in a large, closed room. The walls were stone, with various carvings on them, mostly in the shape of flames. Ahead of the group, a large circular altar with a plate at the front was situated against the wall. 

Raine looked around that room excitedly. "This place is also built with magitechnology! Absolutely fantastic!"

Colette walked towards the altar at the end of the room, while everyone followed her.

However, Genis and Raine stopped momentarily. Genis looked up at the seal. "Ah! What the...?"

Everyone looked up at the seal. Embers started to rise from the altar, and fairly quickly became a wall of flames.

_ROAR!_ A large booming growl was heard, and suddenly a figure leapt out of the altar, and landed behind them.

It looked like a giant panther, complete with long sharp claws and barring fangs. However, there were other noticable features. There were hundreds upon hundreds of spikes protruding from the creature's back and head, and it's fur was unnaturally red and orange. The top of the monster was on fire, although wether it was natural or because of the embers wasn't known yet.

Leon found his voice first. "What is that thing?"

Colette winced as she stopped in front of everyone. "It's the guardian, I'm sure of it. It's the guardian of the seal!"

Everyone drew their weapons. "Here it comes!" Lloyd warned, noticing the monster turning it's attention to them. It roared loudly, and two pillars of flames shot up next to it, with smaller versions of the monster appearing from them.

As before, Leon and Lloyd rushed toward the enemies, with Colette and Kratos tagging behind them, and Raine and Genis ready to cast their spells. Lloyd went straight towards Ktugach (the giant) while Leon went around the side and rushed for the Ktugachling. Kratos also went after another Ktugachling, and Colette decided to switch between helping Lloyd and Leon.

Raine was still preparing a spell when Genis was finished one of his. He cast Aqua Edge on Ktugach while Lloyd was slashing away. All three blades made contact with it and it seemed more affected by the water.

Raine yelled out "Barrier!" and waved her staff around in Lloyd's direction. Lloyd felt his clothing becoming harder, giving him more defense. With vigor, he started to thrash at the monster once again.

Leon was dashing past the Ktugachling left and right, all the while slicing it with his dagger. The large critter had harder and denser skin than most animals, and it took great effort to even make a wound.

However, the Ktugachling soon found an opening, and whipped it's tail at Leon, striking him in the chest. Leon gasped in pain and kneeled down for a moment. He looked up and saw the Ktugachling jumping up, ready to pounce on the theif.

At that moment, a chakram zoomed by and smashed into the Ktugachling's head. The monster yelped and fell to the ground, unconcious.

Leon looked over to his side, and saw Colette catching the chakram. Leon mouthed a 'thank you' in her direction and she smiled. Leon got up and ran to help Lloyd, as did Colette.

"Guardian!" Kratos shouted, producing a barrier as several fireballs flew into him. The Ktugachling had gotten some feet away from the mercenary and was trying to avoid being slashed at again. So it scampered away and started casting spells on the swordsman.

However, Kratos could cast spells as well. With a few hand motions and murmured words, he waved his hand and shouted "Take this! Wind Blade!" No sooner then that, the air around the Ktugachling started to warp and sharpen. Immediatly, the air turned into violent wind and tore at the Ktugachling. It squealed in pain and dropped to the floor, unmoving.

As for Lloyd, he finished attacking Ktugach and was resting for a second. Leon and Colette came up next to him, with Kratos not far behind.

But right when they were about to attack it, Ktugach leapt backwards and looked ready to fight back. It sat on it's back for a few moments while it's eyes were closed. The four of them charged toward Ktugach, readying their weapons.

Genis realized what the monster was doing. "Wait! He's casting a spell!" he warned them, but he was too late.

Ktugach raised it's head and roared. Suddenly the ground beneath Lloyd, Colette, Leon and Kratos started to heat up. Then shockwaves of fire came bursting out from underneath them, scorching most of them badly.

Leon was able to use Parry and lowered Colette before any fatality was given, but the flames still injured them immensely. Lloyd and Kratos were no luckier.

Both of the Sage's were too shocked to move, and became Ktugach's next target. The monster raised it's head momentarily before spitting out a large fireball at the two. Both of them got to their senses and cast Force Field, but the attack was too much, and puched them back, forcefully into the wall. Raine's feet collapsed under the pain, and Genis was too hurt to move.

Leon finally tried to lift himself from the ground, and immediatly saw Colette, on the ground unconcious.

_Anger._

Leon screw his eyes shut.

_Hatred._

He glared up at Ktugach.

_Kill._

Leon grasped the handle of his dagger and took a step forward.

"RRAAAGHH!"

The battle cry wasn't his.

Leon's eyes went over to Lloyd, who was running towards Ktugach despite his injuries. The monster's head rose up again, and spewed a fireball again, only in Lloyd's direction this time.

What Leon saw next left him in awe.

Lloyd effortlessly leaped over the fireball as it came towards him, doing a backflip in the process.

Leon noticed that Lloyd's Exsphere was glowing.

Then, Lloyd ran right up to Ktugach and lowered his swords. He shouted "Tiger Blade!" as he jumped up and slashed Ktugach's head from underneath with his swords. But he wasn't finished, as Lloyd brought his swords down on it's head again as he descended.

Everything was quiet for the next few moments. Leon wasn't even sure if what he saw really happened.

But he became sure of it when Ktugach fell sideways into the ground, motionless. Leon was nearly gaping. _How did Lloyd do that? How did Lloyd flip over a fireball, run forwards at speeds like that, and kill a giant monster with only two swings?_

Leon became painfully aware of his condition as he shifted his position. _Ow. Okay, think later. I could really use some Apple Gel right about now..._ He grinned at Lloyd. "Hey, not bad, Red."

Lloyd was wobbling as well. "I told you... Don't call me Red!" he managed, before collapsing and sitting on his bum. He looked over at the theif. "Hey... How's Colette?"

Leon looked down at the girl and cautiously placed his hand on her back. Finding a pulse, he sighed, relieved. "She's okay. A little shaken, but she'll pull through."

Lloyd smiled, also relieved. He dug into his pocket and pulled out three Apple Gels, tossing two of them to Leon. "Give one to Colette."

Leon caught them. "Thanks." He quickly took one of them and swallowed it whole. He gasped. "I wonder who's the idiot who named these things."

Lloyd grinned and chuckled. "I know. They taste horrible, don't they?"

Leon grinned back. "They may heal us instantly, but the taste almost makes it not worth it."

After eating the Apple Gels, the two of them started on getting the rest of the members consious. Kratos already seemed to be fine, as he performed First Aid on himself. Then, both he and Lloyd went over to help Raine and Genis.

That left Leon and Colette, the former trying to wake the Chosen up. "C'mon, Colette! We need you awake!"

Finally, Colette stired and opened her eyes slowly. She noticed Leon and sat up, smiling. "Sorry, Leon."

Leon sighed, but smiled. "You apoligize too much. Here..." he lifted the Apple Gel to her hands.

"Thanks." she took it and ate the Gel, squirming because of the taste, earning a laugh from Leon.

After some healing, the Chosen's group finally walked up to the altar once again. The altar unexpectantly started to hiss as gas emitted from the corners. Then, as the gas seemed to disappear, the altar rose up, containing a glowing red light inside it. Soon, the altar lowered, leaving the red light suspended above the seal.

Suddenly, a voice spoke up out of nowhere. "You, the Chosen of Regeneration. Offer your prayers at the altar."

Colette nodded. "...Yes, my lord." She walked up to the altar and placed her hands together, praying. "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!"

The shining light started to light up, and dissipated eventually. An orb of light started to descend from above, and flashed blindingly. Leon winced as he tried to glance through the light. He heard a voice say, "Colette, my dear daughter, you have done well."

Colette bowed. "Thank you... Fa...ther." she said hesitatingly.

Leon blinked his eyes and finally got a good look at the person speaking. The man was suspended above the altar, wearing green robes and a green priest's hat. The man had clear blonde hair and blue eyes.

But there was two things Leon immediatly noticed.

First, the man had white wings sprouted from his back, flapping enough to keep him airborne.

And second, he had a scar across his left cheek.

Leon turned towards Lloyd. "Who is that?"

Lloyd explained. "That's Remiel, Colette's father, apparently."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "'Apparently'? You're not sure?"

Lloyd shrugged and Leon didn't press further. Remiel continued to speak. "The guardian of the seal has fallen, and the first seal has been released. Efreet will surely awaken soon. In the name of Cruxis, I shall grant you the power of the angels."

Colette bowed once again. "Thank you, my lord."

Remiel spread his hands ceremoniously, and several small spheres, each a different color, came down and was absorbed into Colette. Then, she started to raise into the air, with purple orbs falling from her back. And suddenly, two purple wings spread from her back and flapped back and forth.

Everyone gasped and stared on in awe, especially Leon. "Whoa..."

Remiel nodded towards her. "The angel transformation will not be without pain. Yet, it is but for one night. Be strong and endure."

"I humbly accept this trial."

"The next seal lies far to the east, across the sea. Offer your prayers at the altar." Remiel semi-ordered, finally looking over the rest of the members. Strangely, his eyes landed on Leon and didn't move. And Leon thought he saw a flicker of anger show up on the angel's face, but it was gone as quickly as it was there.

"Yes, Lord Remiel."

Remiel rised higher from the altar, and soon, started to become a glowing light. Then, immediatly shot up through the roof, leaving several feathers as he did. Finally, he spoke his last words. "I shall await you at the next seal, the Chosen of Regeneration, my beloved daughter, Colette."

Everyone was silent as they watched the scene unfold. It wasn't until Colette finally landed on the ground that Lloyd finally spoke up. "Colette... has wings!"

Colette looked back at him and grinned. "Uh huh, and look, I can put them away, too." As she said that, she leaned over a little, and her wings disapeared effortlessly.

Genis was astounded. "Oh, wow! That's so cool!"

Colette grinned some more. "Here, look, look!" She then brought out her wings again and started to flap them continiously. The rest of the group turned their attention away from the two for a moment.

Lloyd seemed more amused by something else. "He said the next place is across the sea! That means we get to sail on a ship! Haha, I can't wait!"

It must've been Leon's imagination, but he saw a flicker of unease on Raine's face. "A ship... hmm. I wonder if there are any ships sailing with the way things are right now."

Kratos suggested an idea. "We should head to the coast to see what we can find." And with that, the mercenary started walking towards the warp.

Leon looked back at the Colette and Genis, both of them still acting like little kids. "C'mon, guys. Enough fooling around. Time to go!" he said, turning his heel.

Colette stopped flapping her wings and Genis stopped jumping around. They both grinned and said, "Okay!" at the same time.

* * *

(I contemplated ending the chapter here, but then I wouldn't know how the angel transformation would affect the focus on the next chapter, so I didn't) 

After a few battles with monsters and walking through the passages once more, they finally made it out of the Triet Ruins. As always, Lloyd was walking in front, with Leon and Colette behind him, and the rest of the group trailing behind. All of them were exhausted from the battles, especially the fight against Ktugach, but Colette seemed the most tired of all of them.

As they were walking out, Colette collapsed, having Leon catch her.

Lloyd looked back at her, alarmed. "Colette! Are you okay?"

Colette meekly whispered back. "I'm... fine..."

Leon could easily tell she was lying. _Hell, she's shaking like she's frozen, for Martel's sake!_

Genis shook his head. "You don't look fine at all! Your face is completely white!" He immediatly started to worry. "It's all my fault. I got carried away and kept making her pull her wings in and out."

Lloyd shook his head. "I don't think that has anything to do with it."

Raine came between them impatiantly and Leon let her examine Colette. "Now's not the time for that!" she shouted, startling the two boys. "Her lips are turning purple. We must get her to a doctor in the city immediatly.

Leon was about to nod, but Kratos interupted. "Wait. It's best not to move her."

Lloyd looked back at the mercenary. "Why?"

"Remember the angel's words. The angel transformation process requires her to overcome a trial. Rather than taking her to a doctor, it would be best to let her rest here." he spoke calmly.

Both Lloyd and Leon didn't seem to like the idea, but Colette agreed. "I'm... okay. I'll be fine after a little rest. I'm sorry to cause you so much trouble..."

Leon sighed in irritation. _Again with the apoligizing..._ "Alright, that's enough 'sorry's for one day."

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah! It's not as if you can help it. You were suddenly turned into an angel."

Colette sighed defeated, and grinned weakly. "You're right... I'm sorry."

Leon almost sagged his shoulders. _Jeez, it's like a natural reflex for her..._

Lloyd sighed as well, equally tired. "Well, anyway... Let's set up camp before it gets dark."

And so, everyone (with the exception of Colette) put togther their small camp.

* * *

Everyone was quiet around the campfire, still thinking through the events that happened today. Lloyd walked up next to Leon. 

Leon looked up from his sitting position and grinned. "Hey, Red! Can't sleep?"

Lloyd growled. "Stop calling me Red!"

Leon raised his hands in defense. "Sorry, sorry! I can't help it."

Lloyd sighed as he sat down as well. "Why do you insist on calling me that, anyway?"

Leon shrugged, still grinning. "Maybe if you didn't wear red all of the time, I wouldn't call you Red." He weakened his grin as he continued. "Seriously, though. Something bothering you?"

Lloyd seemed hesitant to answer. "Well..." Leon noticed him shift his eyes to Colette quickly, and he smiled.

"I wouldn't worry about her too much." he told Lloyd.

"What? How do you know I'm worried about Colette?" he asked, embarrassed.

Leon only grinned some more. "I didn't say Colette, did I?" Lloyd noticed his blunder and started to protest, but Leon held up his hand. "Deny it all you like, Red." He looked over at the Chosen. "But seriously, she'll be fine. She has a strong will, and that can be more powerful than physical strength."

Lloyd kept silent, but eventually sighed and admitted defeat. "I guess you're right." He turned back to Leon. "By the way, you don't seem that evil for a thief."

Leon looked up at the sky. "That's because thieve's aren't evil. They're simply selfish and do unlawful things, like stealing."

Lloyd looked up into the sky. "But, why do they do that?"

Leon shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe it's their only way of survival? They're forced into it? They do it simply because they can?" He looked up into the sky. "It's human nature, Red. Sometimes people do things differently because that's the way they were raised. Heck, maybe they act that way ever since birth."

Lloyd tried to absorb the knowledge. "I... guess."

Leon sighed. "Think of it this way. Do you hate Half-elves?"

Lloyd shook his head strongly. "No!"

"Were you raised to think that way?" Leon continued. "If so, what if you were raised differently?"

Lloyd went silent at that. Then, after a while, he finally spoke up. "...No. I don't think it matters how you were brought up. Like you said, some people are born with these things in mind. I don't think I could hate Half-elves, no matter who I grow up with."

Leon seemed mildly shocked at Lloyd's defiance. Then, he grinned. "Well, Lloyd, you've got a good mindset. Don't lose it, okay? There's so few people like you in this world."

Lloyd nodded, and started to walk towards Colette, when he noticed something. "...Hey, that's the first time you've called me by my first name."

Leon shrugged. "Maybe. But don't get used to it. I happen to like nicknames."

Lloyd sagged his shoulders, but grinned lopsidedly. He dug inside his pocket as he walked towards Colette. "Oh yeah. I know it's kind of late now, but here's your birthday present..."

Both he and Colette looked at the necklace in his hand, which the band for was snapped in half.

"...Oh no, it's broken." she spoke as she became sad.

"I wonder when it broke?..." he wondered, looking it over. He shot her an apoligetic look. "I'm sorry, I'll make you a new one."

Colette smiled. "Thanks... and... I'm sorry that I keep causing trouble for you."

Lloyd grinned. "Don't worry about it." His face started to become concerned. "By the way, you haven't been eating at all. Are you still feeling sick?"

Colette shook her head. "No, I'm fine. I just... don't seem to have much of an appetite."

Lloyd became a little more concerned. "You won't be able to keep your strength up if you don't eat."

She smiled again. "...I know, you're right." However, after she said that, she coughed for a moment.

Both of the Sage's came into the conversation. "Lloyd, don't push her." Raine advised him.

Genis nodded. "Colette is delicate, unlike you."

Leon chuckled and Lloyd glared back at Genis. "Shut it!" He turned back to Colette. "I'm sorry Colette."

Colette raised her palms and shook her head. "No, no, I'm okay... I'm really sorry for worrying you."

Leon watched over the scene, amused.

* * *

Chapter end. 

Baelfael: I'm very sorry for updating this late. I promise that updating the story will not always take this long, moreso now with summer vacation around the corner.

Also, if any of you are confused because of Remiel's scar, don't be. That will be explained later in the story.

As always, please review after you've read. Thank you!


	4. The Clumsy Assassin

Baelfael: The Disclaimer is in Chapter 3. If you have time to ask me why it's there and not in the first chapter, then you have time to go read it.

Also, would anyone be interested in looking at a sketch of Leon? I'm actually a pretty good cartoonist, and he's turned out well. Leon?

Leon: Review. **Review. _REVIEW._** What? You're thinking it, I'm just saying it.

Sunfrost : Thanks for reviewing. Yes, Colette has her habits. But then again, so will most of the other characters, even me.

Baelfael: Well, since no more reviews have come in, let's continue!

* * *

Chapter 04 : The Clumsy Assassin (**NOTE: **Chapter is rated PG-13 for blood)

* * *

After resting at the Triet Ruins overnight, Colette checked out and they were ready to move on to the next seal. As Kratos had suggested yesterday, they were going to the coast to look for a boat to take them to Palmacosta. On the way, however, they stopped for lunch.

* * *

"Hey, Leon! This is pretty good!" Lloyd complimented, stuffing his face. "I had no idea you could make food!" 

Leon shrugged, grinning. "Well, of course I can cook. You don't travel around the world with an empty stomach, you know."

Everyone else seemed to enjoy the food as well. However, Leon noticed Colette barely picking at her food. She was using a fork and was lightly poking the spaghetti. Leon sighed and walked over, silently so as not to be noticed. It worked, almost too well. "You don't like spaghetti?" he asked as he bent over her shoulder.

Colette shrieked lightly and jumped. Then, when she realized who it was, she calmed down. "Oh no, I like spaghetti!" she said cheerfully.

Leon stared at her for a moment. Then, he narrowed his eye. "Then explain why you haven't touched your plate."

Colette looked down at her plate. Indeed, it only looked different because it was swirled around a few times. She looked sheepishly back up at him and muttered, "Oh,... well, um..."

Leon's eye narrowed even more, nearly becoming a slit. "It's me, isn't it?" he prodded poutedly. When she tilted her head in confusion, he continued. "I'm a horrible cook." He covered his face with his forearm and started moaning in agony.

Colette started to panic. "Uh, no, really! You did a great job on it! Really!"

Leon stopped his writhing pain, lowered his arm, and grinned at her. "In that case, why aren't you eating it? You full already?"

Colette placed her hands on her stomach. "Um... yeah."

Leon shrugged. "If you say so." He walked over to Lloyd and Genis, the former finishing his plate.

"My compliments to the chef! How'd you cook this, anyway?" Lloyd asked, putting away the eating utensils.

"Red, we're in a desert. All I'd have to do is point our dishes up at the sun and, as I always say, 'let nature take it's course.'" Leon grabbed his sack from the ground and slung it over his shoulder. "Now where do we go?"

Kratos also was packing up. "We head east from here. If your map is correct, we'll be at the Ossa Trail before long."

Leon nodded. Lloyd had finished packing up and had joined the group. Colette eventually came as well, and soon the whole group was moving on.

* * *

Fairly quickly, the Chosen's group had managed to get to the Ossa Trail, and all of them were relieved at the sudden change in climate. 

Leon was giving some pointers. "The one main problem in this area is the Bears."

Lloyd shrugged. "Bah. They're Bears; they can't be that tough."

Leon glared at the dual swordsman. "Red, perhaps you don't understand the seriousness of this matter."

"Don't call me Red!"

"These Bears are meaner, tougher, and they've got the roughest bear-hug that will be your displeasure to experience." He shivered. "Trust me. It is _not_ a friendly bear hug.."

Genis looked around, slightly freaked about the Bears. "How do you know all this, anyway?"

"It's in the handbook, which I've written and published." As he spoke, Leon produced a small, thick book which read "WILDERNESS 101 : HOW TO AVOID MOTHER NATURE'S WRATH". "You can buy the trilogy for only 500 Gald. Shipping and actual cost calculated seperately."

Genis sipped through some of the pages. "Wait a minute, this is all wrong! Birds can't have Apple Gels on them! All this information is fake!"

Leon shrugged while grinning. "Well, yeah. But they don't need to know that."

"Who's 'they'?"

"Anyone who isn't me."

"Stop!"

Leon was half tempted to say "stopping", but refrained. Everyone looked up at the cliff before them. There stood a woman wearing a violet robe, a very very (very) large pink ribbon wrapped around her back, and black pants with violet shoes. Her dark hair was brought up near the back in a messy pigtail. She also seemed to have some cards clutched in both of her hands.

Genis came up next to Leon. "Is _this_ in the handbook, too?"

Leon raised his eyebrow. "Hmm. I dunno. I'll check." As soon as he finished, he started zipping through the pages.

Lloyd only stood dumbstruck as the girl jumped down from the cliff and landed perfectly. "What?" was all he could muster.

Colette turned to him. "Is she a friend of yours, Lloyd?"

Lloyd shook his head no. "Not that I'm aware of." He turned towards their theif. "Hey Leon, is she familiar to you?"

Leon looked up from his book and stared carefully at her. Then, shook his head as well. "Nope," he said as he put away his article.

The girl spoke up. "...Is the Chosen of Mana among you?"

Colette raised her hand cheerfully. "Oh, that's me."

Suddenly, the girl's face turned into a scowl and she raised her hands, exposing the cards in her hands. "...Prepare to die!" She dashed toward Colette, who was suprized at the shock and lost her balance. The assassin still came ever closer to Colette as everyone drew their respective weapons.

_CLICK!_ Suddenly, the ground beneath the assassin was gone, and she was standing on air. Of course, it was only a matter of time until gravity kicked in, and then the assassin was falling down the shaft.

"Uh-oh." everyone gaped, with the exception of Kratos, who seemed to be a little off.

Colette, suprizingly, was the first to move and ran over to the edge of the shaft, which was too dark to see the bottom. She was panicking. "Oh no! What should I do? I did it again..."

Raine came forward and spoke. "You don't need to worry about it. If she had not fallen in, you might have been killed." she pointed out, also looking down the hole, but backing off quickly afterwards.

Colette looked down the shaft once again. "But..."

Lloyd, who was looking down the shaft, finally gave up. He turned to Colette. "Well... I guess I do feel a bit sorry for her."

Colette nodded at Lloyd. "I hope she's okay."

As Genis tried to reassure the two of them that she was fine, Leon blocked it out and thought back. _That assassin was incredibly fast. I could probably handle her, but the rest of them will have trouble._ Leon's thoughts turned to something else. _I've never seen clothing like that before. Whatever she was wearing, it was perfectly suited for her quick movements._

Leon walked over and examined the shaft. "We should be careful on our way."

Lloyd turned to the theif. "Why?"

Leon pointed at the shaft. "This is a hidden passage into the mines. And the entrance to the mine is located near the eastern entrance."

"In other words...?"

"Where we're going." Leon sighed and looked over to his left at Lloyd. "Kratos was right; you have a horrible sense of direction."

Lloyd fumed silently while everyone started to move again.

* * *

After a long, draining walk through the mountain, the trail finally started to descend, and the group sighed in relief as they started to effortlessly trek down. Of course, when Colette started to get tired of walking, she spread her angel wings and started to fly instead, keeping low enough to follow the rest of the group. 

There were several encounters with creatures, some of them were bears. As Leon suggested, everyone steered clear of them and attacked them from a distance. Lloyd and Leon, being the only ones who used close-range attacks, often found themselves being saved by the other four when faced with the bears. They found themselves especially thankful for Colette and her newly found 'Angel Feathers' technique.

They eventually reached the end of the trail, where the ground was harder. There was also a large wooden gate pushed up against the cliff they were just on.

Which immediatly was pushed down to the ground as they were walking out of the trail. And behind it was the assassin from earlier.

"..W..wait!" She sputtered, pulling out her cards from before.

Lloyd was more suprized than frightened. "...Wow, she caught up with us."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Colette seemed relieved to know the woman was unhurt.

She took a few steps forward, but the female assassin stoped her. "D...don't move!"

Raine nodded her head, understanding. "A wise decision." The assassin probably didn't want to fall into another hole, somehow.

The assassin shook her head, focusing on the group. "...I won't be caught off guard this time! Prepare to die!" And immediatly, she started to run forward, faster than anything all of them had ever seen. While she ran towards them, she took out one card and threw it away from her, towards the ground.

Suddenly, a puff of smoke erupted from the card and a tall, skiny monster with a mask attached to its back appeared and also proceeded towards them, although slower than the woman.

But Leon's attention was quickly torn away from the monster as the woman was dashing towards them with vigor. Taking the initiative, Leon used his speed as well and dashed towards her, making the space between them decrease much quicker. When Leon was sure she was within striking distance, he unsheathed his dagger and slashed... empty air.

The assassin had performed a barral roll in midair just above where Leon was sure she was a moment ago. But before he could even react to this suprize, she suddenly shouted "Pyre Seal!" and stuck one of her cards onto Leon's face.

Inexplicably, he was pushed backwards forcibly and felt a large blow to his temple. "AHH!" The force was powerful enough to push him into the cliff a few feet away. He fell down to one knee and pressed his fingers to his forehead. "Damn, what _was_ that?"

The assassin landed on the ground, crouching. Lloyd took his chance and rushed forward, drawing his swords, and swung at the woman. She saw him coming and dodged, jumping backwards and putting some distance between them.

By now, Leon had gathered himself and looked over the battle briefly. Lloyd and the assassin were locked in combat and Lloyd was barely keeping up. Colette seemed to be hesitating in attacking, and the rest of the group was fighting the monster. Kratos was slashing away expertly at the monster while drawing it's attention away from Genis and Raine, who were casting spells constantly.

The monster suddenly grabbed the mask from behind and placed it in front of Kratos. Unaware of what to do, Kratos readied his shield and tensed up. Suddenly, violent gusts of wind erupted from the mouth of the mask and slashed at Kratos as they passed him. Gritting through the attack, Kratos leapt away from the monster.

Genis started another magic spell. He started to mutter Elfish language before shouting "Stone Blast!" A few chunks of the earth rose up below the monster and striked it with vigor. It seemed to work, as the monster was dazed for a few moments.

That was enough for the mercenary. He ran forward and raised his sword, and slashed the monsters head. It gave off a shriek before falling to the ground. It lay motionless on as the three of them catched their breath.

The assassin was dodging the blows from Lloyd, but he soon attempted a Sonic Thrust and she dodged that as well, but the blow lightly grazed her shoulder. She leaped backwards and winced as she touched it.

Then, she caught sight of Colette, nervously watching over the battle and indecisive of wether to attack or not. The assassin bared her teeth and ran towards Colette.

Colette gasped and lost her balance, once again falling backwards onto the ground. This time, however, there was no trap door, and no reason for the assassin to stop. She kept rushing forward, too fast for Lloyd to catch up, and Colette seemed paralyzed with fear.

The assassin finally raised her hands full of cards...

And came face-to-face with Leon, who glared at her with his free eye.

"Hawk-eye."

Leon, using god-like speed, quickly slashed the assassin with his dagger, fully intending on killing her.

Blood sprayed from a large gash across the assassin's shoulder, but she held it with her left hand and kneeled to the ground. "Damn..."

Leon continued to glare at her. _She twisted her waist to lessen the blow. If she didn't, she'd likely be dead._ He looked backwards towards the Chosen. "Colette, are you al--" but he stopped when she noticed that she was giving him a disapproving look.

The assassin gasped with pain. "Ugh... Just you wait! I swear I will kill you all next time!" WIth that, she swiftly grabbed something out of her robes and threw it on the ground, disapearing within a cloud of smoke.

"Wait!" Lloyd ran towards her, but as soon as he did, the smog cleared, and she was nowhere in sight. "Why are people trying to kill us?"

Kratos seemed disturbed at something, but spoke up. "...There are always those that reject salvation."

"Maybe she's a Desian." Genis suggested.

Kratos shrugged. "Who knows? At any rate, we are in constant danger. That's all we have to know."

Raine also seemed off. "Those clothes..."

Lloyd seemed to hear her. "Professor, something wrong?"

Raine shook her head. "No, it's nothing. Let's go." She started walking towards the exit.

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. Anyway, let's go look for a place where we can get a ship." Lloyd also tagged along.

Leon and Colette were starting to be left behind. He turned towards her. "C'mon, Colette. Get off the ground and let's go." He held out a hand for her, but she relented.

She started whispering. "You... almost killed her. You were going to kill her."

Leon looked at the spot the assassin disapeared. "Yeah. Good thing too; she was dangerous."

"That's wrong!" she suddenly shouted, startling him. He looked back at her as she continued. "You can't just kill someone because they're a threat!"

"..." Leon kept silent and stared at the ground. "...If I didn't do it, you would've been killed."

"...Still!" she argued, tears starting to gather in her eyes. Her voice weakened and turned into a whisper. "If I can save even one life by dying, even if she wanted me dead, I'd do it."

"SHUT UP!"

Colette looked up in suprize, staring at him with widened eyes. He was glaring at her with his only eye, but it was more frightening than anything she had ever seen. Behind those eyes was more than simple hatred.

It was loathing.

"Are you saying that you'd give up your life just like that?" he spoke in a harsh tone. "That's stupid! Moronic! How could you get such a stupid idea?"

Colette stayed quiet for a few moments, before speaking up. "...The Church of Martel teaches that all life is equal, no matter who it is. There's no difference between us."

"That's wrong." he growled, gritting his teeth and grinding them. "Your life and her life are fundamentally different. There's a huge difference!" Both of them were silent again, but Leon spoke up again. "Alright, if lives are supposed to be equal, then explain why almost everyone hates Half-elves?"

Colette stopped and looked down sorrowfully. "I'm sorry..." she softly whispered, barely audible.

However, Leon heard her. "Why do you say 'sorry' all the time, anyway?" he asked, his tone less harsh than before.

Colette didn't move. "I... don't know. I started doing it when I was really young, but I can't remember why."

Leon growled with frustration and ruffled his hair.

"Hey!" A voice suddenly shouted out and they both looked in it's direction. Lloyd was running towards them.

Leon looked over at him approaching, and spoke to Colette without turning around. "Don't throw away your life so recklessly. There are some things worth living for, and some people want to see you live. Me included." He walked towards Lloyd who stopped a few feet away from him.

"Hey, what are you guys doing? We have to go--" Lloyd stopped as Leon merely pushed past him and kept on walking, totally ignoring him. Lloyd quickly grew angry. "Hey! What's your problem?"

Leon stopped, but didn't turn around. "...Nothing. Let's go." He continued to walk away.

Lloyd rubbed the back of his head in confusion as he watched him walk away. "What's with him, anyway? He didn't even check the monster's corpse for loot." Lloyd shrugged as he walked towards Colette. "Ah well, I'm sure it'll pass. Here, Colette, you need some help up?" He offered his hand to her, but Colette stared at it for a moment.

_Some people want to see you live._ Leon's voice rang through her mind as she stared back up at Lloyd, and she eventually took his hand and he helped her up. "Thanks, Lloyd."

Lloyd grinned. "No problem. Now, we're being left behind. Let's go catch up!"

Colette wiped her eyes and grinned at him. "Sure!"

And so, they both ran up to the group, who started heading towards Izoold.

_There are some things worth living for? I hope you're right, Leon..._

* * *

Chapter end. 

For future reference, there are going to be three books covering the entire story, all of them spanning around 20-25 chapters.

If things are seeming dull at this point, don't worry. There's going to be a huge difference in the next chapter, but I'm not spoiling anything, ok? As always, if you feel like reviewing, please do so. Thank you!


	5. The Beast : Behemoth

Baelfael: Wow, four reviews in one chapter. ...I love you guys.

Lady Yggdrasil : Nice to see some criticism being thrown in. I admit that I'd do better if I had a thesaurus.

Sunfrost : Thanks!

DMG : Well, _that's_ certainly an interesting view. Most people say my writing is too quick and dosen't fit the mood. But then again, since the people reading this probably have already played the game, (if they haven't, why are the in the TOS section, anyway?) I figured that being too descriptive for something you've already witnessed is a little over the edge.

The King of Flames : There's going to be more suspense than this soon enough.

Baelfael: To all of you, thank you for reading and reviewing. On with the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 5 : The Beast ; Behemoth

* * *

The Chosen's group only had to walk a short distance to Izoold, and everyone was relieved there were no Desians protroling the town. There were few people living there, and even fewer houses, and no weaponry or armor shop in sight. There were several stands outside with people selling fish and seaweed, and the children were running around on the small beach there.

There were also several fishing boats at the docks there, too. Around 2 or 3, all of them had their sails lowered and were steady in the dock. The first thing they decided to do is ask around for someone to take them across the ocean to Palmacosta.

However, that proved to be difficult.

"Sail to Palmacosta? You're asking the impossible!"

"There are monsters out on the sea! And there is talk 'bout a giant sea serpent!"

"This monster is bigger than all of of our ships combined!

"It's impossible!"

Even when they announced that the Chosen needed to cross, they still relented. But they continued, constantly asking them for assistance.

One of the people there didn't seem to be a resident there, and they asked him how he got there.

"There aren't any passenger ships running. It's too dangerous. I got here only by getting a ride on a boat from a guy named Aifread."

Leon's ears perked up. "Aifread? That guy?"

Genis looked over at the theif. "You know him?"

Leon looked back at him. "Well, not personally. But I hear he's quite the conman. He probably has more debts to pay than anyone in Sylvarant." He turned to the man. "Hey, is he anywhere around here?"

"Aifread? No, he's not here anymore. He said he was going back to his hometown."

"Oh..." Lloyd's face lost it's shine and he smiled apolegetically. "Sorry for bothering you." The man walked off and Leon turned around. "So now what? It seems like no one's willing to give us a ride..."

"..." Leon kept silent and stroke his chin with his hand, thinking. He shrugged, out of ideas.

Raine started to walk ahead of the group. "Let's keep looking. There's bound to be someone who could take us there."

Eventually, they were forced to ask people in their homes if they knew anybody who could give them a lift. However, when they came to one house, Leon kept behind the group. Kratos looked back at him. "Is something the matter?"

"Uh... no, I uh, just thought that I'd stay back here, and uh,... look for food?" he suggested, trying to keep a poker face.

Kratos stared at him for a moment, disbelieving, but shrugged, looking back at the house.

Leon sighed in relief, until...

"This is my chance!" a voice shouted out. A woman suddenly dashed out of the house and ran right past everyone, even Leon. But when she passed Leon, she stopped a few feet behind him and turned around. Leon also turned around, but slowly, and somewhat fearfully. Her eyes lit up. "Leon! You...!" she suddenly grabbed Leon by the collar with both hands and started shaking him violently.

"Agh! ... calm... down... Lyla..." he said inbetween shaking. She eventually let go of Leon, who became dizzy afterwards.

Lloyd ran up to them. "What's going on here?"

Leon was still a little dizzy, so Lyla stepped in. "This guy owes me money, that's what!"

Lloyd looked over at Leon, who was starting to steady himself. Suspicious, he asked, "Leon, did you steal money from her?"

Leon looked back at him. "What? No! I did not!" he denied, shaking his head. "I only borrowed some from her, and I haven't gotten a chance to give it back." He got up and pocketed his vest, taking out some money. "Here, Lyla. 1000 Gald, like I borrowed."

Lyla greedily snatched it from his hand and counted it, making sure it was all there. Satisfied, she spoke to him. "Well, your debt is off. Next time bring the money back straight away, or else I'll charge compound interest!" With that, she ran towards the docks.

Lloyd walked over to Leon and helped him up. "Who was that, anyway?"

Leon looked over at the retreating Lyla. "_That_... is someone you don't want to borrow money from."

* * *

After looking around the town once more, it was apparant that no one was going to give them a ride. Defeated, they decided to buy some food from a merchant near the docks.

That was when they heard the woman, Lyla from before.

"What's the matter with you! You're going to refuse my request? He's returned to his hometown of Luin!" she shouted, getting the groups attention. They walked down to the docks where they saw Lyla arguing with a man next to a boat.

The man, however, was trying to be calm. "It's not like that. There are giant monsters at sea now. It's dangerous, and I care about you too much to let you come aboard. That's all."

Lyla didn't buy it. "Fine. Then you go deliver the letter for me."

The man, however, shook his head angrily. "No! Why should I act as a go-between for my rival in love!"

"Oh, please, stop whinning! Fine!" she turned around and noticed Leon, among the others, standing there. "Leon! I need to ask a favor of you!"

Leon confusedly pointed to himself. "Eh? Me?"

She growled at him with a glare. "Do you see anyone else here named Leon?" She walked up to Leon and handed him a letter. "I need you to deliver this letter for me to Aifread in Luin.

His face fell immediatly. "That guy again?" However, she glared at him menacingly again. "Ok, ok, I'll do it. I suppose I do owe you. But," he stopped, looking around the docks, "no one here will take us to the other continent. We need a ride to Palmacosta, but we can't find one."

Lyla lowered her chin in thought, stared at the ground for a moment, before looking back at the man, who almost stumbled back in suprize. Her eyes lit up and she turned to the group once again. "If you'll deliver it, I'll have Max take you on his boat."

Max looked horified at the thought. "You can't be serious!"

Leon turned back to the group, who nodded. He turned back to Lyla. "Ok, we'll deliver it, as long as we get a ride."

Lyla nodded. "Then it's settled." She turned back to Max. "All right, Max?"

But Max shook his head. "I...I'm not going to do it."

Lyla looked suprized, but angry at this. "You're kidding me! Are you saying it's alright if my letter dosen't make it to Aifread?"

Max, in contrast to Lyla, seemed indecisive. "L...Lyla! No, I mean, it's not... I don't mean that..."

"Then, what do you mean! If you keep making a fuss about this, I'll just do this on my own!" she announced.

_Actually, I'd prefer it if you did it on your own._ Leon thought. _Don't force your personal business on to me!_

Finally, Max sighed in defeat. "...Okay, okay. I'll go, I'll go, dammit..."

Lyla smiled triumphantly. "You should've just said that from the start." She walked up to Leon and pointed her finger at the letter in his hand. "Make sure it gets to him. It's in your hands now."

"...No kidding." Leon looked down at his hand, holding the letter. Lyla walked off and Leon stuffed the letter into his pocket.

Lloyd finally spoke up. "She's really pushy."

Leon nodded. "Yeah." He turned to Max. "How early can we leave?"

Max was silently weeping, but stopped and looked over at the group. "I'll need to prepare a few things. It will take an hour at the most."

Kratos nodded. "We have other things to take care of. So, we will split up and meet back here in an hour."

Raine nodded. "Sounds good." However, she seemed a little frightened by something. However, no one bothered to ask. "I will go and pick up supplies." she announced, and walked off towards the merchant from earlier.

Kratos nodded and also walked off, saying nothing.

Lloyd elbowed Genis. "Hey, Genis. I saw a Katz earlier who was making some weird faces. Let's go check it out!"

Genis looked over at his friend. "You know, you're gonna lose interest sooner or later." But, despite his statement, Genis grinned and agreed.

Lloyd turned to Colette. "Hey, Colette. You wanna come with?"

Colette, however, shook her head, a little sadly. "No, I'm going to go the beach and do... something. Sorry." she apoligized and walked off.

Lloyd looked as she walked off, but shrugged. "Oh well." He turned to Leon. "How about you?"

Leon raised an eyebrow. "What, and watch you two make faces at a Katz?" He stopped and thought about it. "Actually, that's not a bad idea. But, I got something to do, so, I'll pass." he waved his hand and walked away. "Have fun, Red."

"Don't call me Red!"

* * *

Leon was busy staring at the map of Sylvarant that he was in charge of. He was tracing a finger along the path from Palmacosta to Luin.

"Hmm... When we arrive in Palmacosta, we'll probably have to visit the Church of Martel there, and it might give us a clue as to where to go from there." He concentrated on a point inbetween the two cities. "Of course, no one can pass Hakonesia Peak without a pass." He glared at the spot for no particular reason. "And I'll be damned if I ever buy a pass from that old bag."

Absentmindly, he took out an object from his pocket, and flipped the lid open. It was a golden pocketwatch, old in design, and had roman numerals in place of numbers. However, neither of the hands were moving, and stayed in the same place, making it seem like it was 10:27 forever.

Above the clock was a picture of a man with a orange beard, standing next to a boy with an eyepatch around his right eye. In the background was a house in the middle of a forest, but it was unknown where this place was.

Leon's eyes lowered and he clasped the watch in his hand.

Until he heard a shriek at the beach a few feet away.

Leon looked over down the beach and saw Colette, on her knees and near the water digging through the sand. Curious, Leon stood up and walked over to her. "Colette, what are you doing?"

"Hmm?" Colette looked up from the ground. She was slightly soaked from the tide. "Oh, Leon! I'm just looking for oysters!"

Leon's eyebrow raised itself. "Oysters? Why are you looking for oysters?"

Colette grinned as she held out a few shells. "See, I'm making a necklace!"

Leon seemed confused. "There's plenty of shells available to buy, and those are all more better than those ones, so why are you looking for these shells?"

Colette shook her head. "No, no. I'm making a necklace out of pearls!" She put her hand in her pocket and took out a few pearls from it. "I got them from the oysters."

Leon stared at the pearls. "From the oysters, huh..."

Colette smiled and put the oysters onto the sand again, except for one of them. "You see, even if something has a rough outside," she tickled the oyster's underbelly and it opened slightly, "there's always a soft inside." As she said that, the oyster opened it's mouth, and inside was a white pearl. "And, who knows? Maybe you can find something special inside."

"..." Leon stood quiet for a while, and turned to look out across the sea.

"..." Colette also fell silent, watching the waves lap onto the sand.

Finally, Leon turned his head towards the Chosen. "...Hey, Colette? There's something I need to say."

"What is it?" she asked, somewhat carefully. Leon sighed as he turned towards her and bowed.

"I'm sorry."

"Um, Leon, please, don't do this." she tried to argue, but Leon shook his head.

"I mean it. Earlier today, I said some things that were probably harsh towards you, and I take them back. I really don't have the right to tell you what to do, and I was out of place." he said while still bowing. Colette started to wave her hands frantically.

"Really, it's okay. I forgive you already, so please stand up." Finally, Leon raised and stood again, with a relieved smile. Colette also smiled back. "By the way, why did you say all of that, before?"

"..." Leon fell silent at that and stared out at sea. "...My Dad. He taught me the importance of life."

Colette's eyes lit up. "Really? So, your dad is important to you too?"

Leon's eyes darkened. "_Was._" he muttered silently.

However, Colette somehow heard him. "What do you mean, was?"

Leon suddenly noticed the afternoon sky. "Hey, look! It's almost time to cast sail. We should get back soon, huh?" Without waiting for an answer, Leon ran off towards the docks, leaving Colette behind.

"I have... a bad feeling."

* * *

When all was said and done, the boat set sail towards Palmacosta. Everyone pitched in during the ride, some of them doing navigation, some of them cleaning the deck, and some of them moaning in pain in the passenger cabin.

"OOOOoooohhhh..."

Luckily, Kratos had some antacid around with him and Raine took it rather greedily. She would have healed herself, but she couldn't concentrate due to her seasickness, and thus recieved help from the mercenary.

However, the rest of the group, namely the children, were on the deck, with Leon acting as the sighter, complete with an eyeglass.

"You know, it's very hard for me to see anything when we're in the middle of a fog." he said, looking through his tool to find land. Sometime after departure, the sky started to cloud over. They weren't in any danger of a storm, but they couldn't tell which direction they were going.

Genis walked up to the theif. "Hey, Leon. No land in sight yet?"

Leon shook his head. "Nah, not yet." He dropped the eyeglass for a moment. "Where'd Red and Colette go?"

Realizing the nickname, Genis motioned over to the other side of the deck. "Over there. They're looking at the sealife passing by the boat."

Leon grinned as he looked back. "Oh, really?" Just then, something appeared in the corner of his eyes. He raised the eyeglass again and looked far with it. "...! Hey! I can see land!"

Genis stood back in suprize. "What? Really?"

Leon nodded. "Go tell the others."

Soon, everyone, including Raine and Kratos, were gathered on top, around Leon, who had his map unraveled.

"We couldn't possibly near Palmacosta by now." he said as he traced the path between Izoold and Palmacosta. "I think we're here" he traced the large island inbetween the two locations with his finger, "this island is the only point that looks large enough to be noticed through this fog."

Raine nodded. "So it seems like we're halfway." She looked up to the sky as she continued. "It's too dark to continue, and this fog will put us off a great deal."

Kratos nodded. "Perhaps it would be best to rest at the island for the night."

"That sounds like a good idea." Lloyd turned backwards to the person steering the boat. "Hey, Max! We're going to rest on the island!"

"...Are you sure that's such a good idea?" he asked, quivering a little. "There's probably monsters there."

Leon, shrugged it off, waving his hand. "If there are, we'll get rid of them."

Max seemed unsure, but nodded and turned the wheel in the island's direction.

* * *

After they had anchored the boat next to the island in an accessable area, they found a beach nearby and set up camp. There was only two tents available, and those immediatly went to Colette and Raine, for obvious reasons. This, in turn, left the other five males to sleep on the beach, with sleeping bags, but still uncomfortable.

Kratos, being the silent type that he is, rested a few feet more away from the group, keeping lookout as usual. Genis immediatly fell asleep near the fire, as did Max. Lloyd also fell asleep, but not as quickly as the other two.

However, something else was keeping Leon up.

He rose up silently from his sitting position and started walking off in the opposite direction of the beach.

However, Kratos stopped him. "Where are you going?" he called out.

Leon turned back. "I'm just going to look around the island for a bit, just to explore."

Kratos stared over at him for a moment before nodding. "Be sure not to go to far." he warned, turning away form him.

Leon shrugged and walked away.

After a few minutes of walking, Leon eventually came to a waterfall around a rocky area of the island. There was a fairly high cliff there that hanged dangerously over the ocean, with waves lashing against it over and over again. There were also several stalagmites that reached up from the ocean to the side of the cliff.

"Hmm... I should probably head back soon." Leon muttered to himself, but despite his words, he continued to walk forward.

Suddenly, his head ached. Immensely.

"AAGHH!" he groaned out loud, clutching his head in agony.

"**_You, who bears the seed of destruction, open your eyes._**" a voice suddenly spoke out.

Leon looked from his kneeling position, but didn't see anything. He looked around himself and finally realized it. _The ocean!_ Quickly, Leon looked to his right, and winced as a bright blue light shone from the water. Soon, the light died down, and vanished completely.

But immediatly afterward, the water came rushing upwards, and a gigantic figure stood in place of the pillar of water. The giant was long, in the shape of a large snake. However, this creature had larger scales, some in the forms of horns, growing down it's spine. It had multi-colored skin, mostly in the form of red, green, and light blue.

The voice from earlier spoke again, this time from the giant sea serpent. "**_You are the harbringer of the truth, the vessel for order._**"

Leon stared in shock and suprize at the creature. "...! Who... who are you? What are you talking about? Do you know who I am?" he demanded, glaring into the creatures eyes. Although it's mouth didn't move, the words came out anyway.

"**_You ask inquiry's that you yourself know the answer to. Your path has been misaligned, but we shall direct you towards the truth._**"

Leon continued to glare at the monster as he drew his daggar from his sheath.

"**_Prepare yourself!_**"

Suddenly, the monster's head rushed forward, baring it's sharp teeth in Leon's direction. He grit his teeth and jumped out of the way in time. The monster's head crashed into the side of the wall, but it quickly recovered, and charged once again at Leon.

Leon jumped backwards and landed in front of the serpent as it's head dug into the surface of the cliff. "I've had enough of this!" His eye focused on a single line on the serpent, and he ran forward, keeping his daggar to his side. He jumped into the air, over the serpents head, and brought the daggar down on it's neck.

But, it made a loud _SCREECH_ sound, and Leon noticed that there wasn't even a scratch on it's scales.

And at that point, Leon realized the danger he was in.

* * *

A shockwave shook the beach, disturbing the people resting there. Kratos looked up towards the mountain on the island. Lloyd immediatly woke up, and stumbled on his feet. Everyone else seemed to wake up groggily.

Genis yawned. "Wha... What's going on here?"

Kratos stood up. "There was an earthquake, but it seemed unnatural. I suggest we find out the cause."

Lloyd looked up, and pointed horrified at the mountain. "How about _that_!"

Everyone looked in his fingers direction. A large sea serpent was whipping it's tail about wildly and it was clearly visible, even inside of the fog.

"What is that! It's huge!" Lloyd shouted, absolutely shocked.

Raine, although not as frightened, was also shocked as much. "I've never seen a creature like this before!"

Colette squinted at the serpent. "Hey, there's something there with it... It's much smaller than the monster, though..."

Lloyd looked around the group. "...Where's Leon?" he wondered, searching the group frantically.

Kratos' eyes widened and he gasped. "Oh no..."

The serpent suddenly whipped it's head towards them, and a figure flew violenty towards them. It crashed several feet in front of them, and the figure had a black vest, black pants, and an eyepatch.

"Leon!"

Everyone ran towards him, but they were somehow stopped by an invisible solid object.

"A barrier?" Raine muttered, feeling the obstruction.

"Leon!" Colette cried out, banging against the barrier. She turned back to the rest of the group. "We have to help him!"

Raine nodded. "Yes, but...!"

"What... are you worrying about?" a voice rasped out. Everyone stared at Leon, who was struggling to stand up. He grinned back weakly at them, with some blood trailing down his chin. "I'm going to be... fine."

Colette shook her head violently, with tears in her eyes. "No, you're not! You're hurt!"

Lloyd nodded. "She's right! We have to get you out of there!"

Leon lowered his head and stood still for a moment. "...Do you really think there's anyway to break that barrier?"

Lloyd hesitated. "Well..."

Leon grinned once again, and gave them a thumbs-up sign. "Trust me, I'll be fine. You guys aren't getting rid of me that easily!" He took a step towards the sea serpent.

"Stop it!" Colette shouted out. He took another step. "Leon!" she tried again. He took one last step, and stopped.

"Hey, Colette. You told me there was no difference between two lives, right?"

Teary-eyed, Colette nodded.

"Well, it's my life for you six. I'd say that's a pretty good deal."

Her eyes widened and she shouted out, one final time; "LEON!"

And then, the thief took off towards the serpent with vigor.

* * *

Leon glared up at the serpent as he ran towards it. _Balisong dosen't even dent a single scale on this guy! What can I do?_ He was suddenly reminded of Colette's worried expression from earlier. _Heh... she worries too much. But, I don't know if I can come back from this._

_"You see, even if something has a rough outside, there's always a soft inside."_

Leon's eye lit up, and he grinned. "You know, she does worry a bit too much, but she does give the best ideas."

With new determination, Leon ran up the path up the mountain and quickly gained the serpent's attention. Soon, he stopped on a level parralel to the serpents head.

* * *

Colette looked up at where Leon had stopped. "He... stopped running."

Lloyd turned to her. "What? Why would he stop?"

* * *

The serpent drew back and stared at Leon. "**_This trial endangers your life, yet you do not flee?_**"

Leon grinned as he prepared his daggar. "I've come too far to run away from you. I've got a question for you."

The monster stayed in it's position. "**_We will answer your question with our defeat._**"

Leon, if possible, grinned even more. "Well, it'll be hard to get answers out of you when you're dead!" He ran forward and jumped straight off of the cliff.

The serpent opened it's mouth, baring it's fangs, and came forward. The teeth came closer, closer, closer...

Until they were completely surrounding him.

And then the mouth closed on him.

* * *

"LEON!" everyone shouted, with the exception of Max and Kratos. Leon had suicidedly jumped off the cliff into the monsters waiting mouth, almost like he was looking forward to death.

Lloyd continued to bang on the barrier, trying to break it, but was continually unsuccessful. Genis sank down to his knees and Raine also was unsteady on her feet. But out of all of them, Colette was the most distressed of all.

"No... this can't be..." she whispered, tears stinging her eyes. She also tried to attack the barrier, but like Lloyd, also failed. "Leon... he... he..."

_HHRRMMM_

A large growl came from the large serpent, which had stopped it's movement and was staring out to sea.

Just then, Colette heard a voice that no one else could.

"Hawk-eye!"

The monster's eyes widened and the neck of it was sliced in half from the inside. It crashed onto the surface of the island. And then, something else also bounced on the grass, and came to a stop a few feet away from the serpents remains.

It was Leon.

He slowly stood up and wiped his mouth, clearing the blood from it. He looked around and noticed the severed head.

The odd thing was, it was glowing. And floating into the air, along with it's lower half. Soon, both ends came to a stop a few feet in the air and dissolved into a bright blue light, which floated above Leon for a few moments before he heard that mysterious voice again, as well as everyone else.

"**_Thy duty is fulfilled, and thus you have proven yourself. As promised, you may ask your question._**"

Leon nodded, looking up at the glowing orb. "Do you know who I am? Who I was before, ten years ago?"

"**_Yes. However, that knowledge shall not be given by us._**"

Leon's eye widened and he became frantic. "Wait! Please, I have to know! Why can't I remember who I am?"

"**_You wished to ask a single question, and we have given a single answer. However, know this; the answer will be found by you, and you alone._**"

Leon kept staring at the entity, hoping it would tell him more.

"**_However, your wish shall become the suffering of many, and your carelessness shall cost you._**"

Leon shook his head angrily. "I don't understand! What are you trying to say?"

"**_For now, this prize shall be yours. Take it, and prepare yourself for your own symphony._**"

The orb started to fade away, and a single beam of light shot out of it towards Leon. As he was struck with it, his body started to glow a bright blue color, and he floated in midair for a while. Soon, both of the lights died away, Leon lowered to the ground, and the voice spoke it's last words.

"**_Only then will your true identity become known._**"

Leon lowered his head and cursed himself. _That was the closest thing to figuring out where I came from, and I've lost it! Damn it..._

As soon as the light disapeared, the barrier surrounding the mountain also dissolved. Everyone ran towards Leon, who was limping towards them.

Lloyd was the first to stop in front of him. "Leon! Are you okay?"

Leon looked up at the swordsman drowzily and grinned. "Yeah, just peachy, Red."

Lloyd ignored Leon's nickname and tried to help him up. "No, you're not okay. You've got several gashes and you're bleeding from your mouth."

Raine came forward. "He's likely suffering internal bleeding. We have to heal him fast!"

Kratos walked up behind her. "He should also get a proper resting place."

Raine nodded. "I know that!" She turned towards her little brother. "Genis, go back to the camp and prepare a clean bed for him!"

"Right!" Genis nodded quickly and ran off.

Leon watched the scene and smiled sleepily. "You guys are... wasting your time..."

_SLAP_

Leon felt a stinging sensation on his cheek. He wasn't aware what had hit him.

Until he looked up and saw Colette, teary-eyed but angry.

"Don't say that!" she sputtered, struggling not to cry.

Leon looked up at her, slightly shocked at her action, and sighed, lowering his head. "...Sorry."

She relaxed a bit.

"I'm just... going to... have... a nap..."

He fell to the ground and lost conciousness. Everyone panicked and tried to move him quickly, yet carefully.

But what they didn't notice was the glowing blue tattoo that was placed on his right leg.

* * *

Chapter end.

Baelfael: Now, usually what I'd do is put up something like a "Chapter Preview", but since I don't want to spoil anything, there isn't going to be one.

Please review if you've read the chapter, and/or if you feel like it. It will be greatly appreciated.


	6. Palma Potion

Baelfael: Review time!

Sunfrost : Thank you for reviewing. And yes, he was slapped. But there will be more than slapping soon enough.

Baelfael: Well, now that Leon has faced off against Behemoth, what will happen next? As if I didn't already know!

* * *

Chapter 6 : Palma Potion

* * *

_These two children eventually got themselves up from the ground._

_"Are you okay?" the young boy asked the girl._

_Whimpering, she nodded her head. "I-I'll be fine."_

_Still, the boy looked intensly at her. "Really? You're really okay?"_

_The girl nodded once again, and smiled to calm the boy's nerves. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looked him over a bit. "Say, do I know you? You seem kind of familiar..."_

_Confused, the kid tilted his head. "Do ?"_

_She nodded excitedly. "Hey, what's your name?"_

_"My name? it's_

* * *

Darkness surrounded him. It stretched as far as his vision could go, and then some. Nothingness spread far through his conciousness. The only thing that kept him from losing his sense of reality was his left eye.

Wait, was he really witnessing this through his left eye?

He put his hand over his left eye and let it hover.

Nothing.

No change.

He shifted the hand over his right eye.

There was something there. An obstruction. An eye-patch.

It was keeping him from his sight.

He slowly put his thumb and index finger at the edge.

And lifted the eye-patch.

* * *

Leon jolted awake, sweat pouring down his face and arms. He was tightly clutching the bed sheets in his hand and he was slightly gasping for breath.

The first thing Leon realized when he regained conciousness is that his right leg ached. He wasn't quite sure why or how, but it felt like someone was trying to rip it off his body, and it hurt like hell. Then he slowly became aware of the several painful gashes and teeth marks on his flesh, left behind by the serpent.

_Oh yeah, I fought that serpent and I won, barely. I thought I was a goner..._

Leon then looked around the wounds that he'd received. Every one of them were wrapped in bandages, some of them were stained red because of the blood. In fact, half of his upper body was covered in them. His clothes were unaccounted for, with the exception of his lower half.

"You're finally up?" a voice spoke across the room. Leon looked in the voice's direction and saw that Kratos was walking in, carrying a wet towel.

Leon shakily nodded. "Yeah... What happened? After I collapsed, I mean."

Kratos walked over and sat on a chair across from the bed. "After you lost conciousness, we immediatly had Max take us here, to Palmacosta."

Leon's eyebrow raised itself. "We're in Palmacosta?"

Kratos nodded. "It was clear that you couldn't get the treatment you needed on the island. So, we set off in the middle of the night and got you to the Inn as soon as possible. Luckily, it seems that you're better now."

Leon sighed and stretched. "So, can I get out of bed now? I'm feeling kinda stiff."

The mercenary shrugged.. "If you're feeling well enough to move, then I don't see why not. Anyway, it's almost noon outside. Everyone has plans for supplies, and then we're going to check out the Church of Martel Cathedral."

Leon raised an eyebrow. "Why there?"

"We believe they may have some info on where the seals are located. Even if you are familiar with several ruins, there may be some that you aren't familiar with, and this way we can find them faster."

Leon threw the covers off of him and saw that everything below his waist was still on. The only thing he wasn't wearing was his shirt, vest, and his dagger. "Where's my stuff?"

Kratos simply motioned his head to the right. Leon looked over at a table and sure enough his clothing was there, slightly wet but otherwise in one piece. He picked it up and put them on quickly. He noticed something was missing. He turned around but the mercenary wasn't there. He walked over to the open door and looked down from the railing, spotting Kratos about to head out the door.

"Hey, wait! Where'd you put Balisong?" he called out, hoping the mercenary at least heard him.

He did. "Balisong?" Kratos asked him.

Leon nodded. "My dagger."

Kratos' eyes lit up with realization and simply said, "coathook." Then he promptly walked outside.

Leon went back inside the room and scouted for a coathanger. He found it right next to the door, with his belt and his dagger strung from it. He took it and fitted the belt around his waist, securing it. After checking his equipment one last time, Leon finally walked out of the Inn.

Now it should be noted that at this particular time, although they weren't as painful as before, Leon's wounds still hurt, especially his right leg. This fact, along with waking up from a nightmare adruptly, made Leon half-awake. Or half-asleep, whichever you like.

So when he heard Lloyd shout his name, the only thought that crossed his mind was _ENEMY_. He quickly jumped towards him and was intending to draw his dagger, but was still to sleepy to realize where he put it.

_BANG!_ Leon and Lloyd's forehead collided and they both drew back wincing in pain.

"Lloyd! Are you okay?" Colette asked from behind him and looked at his forehead carefully before Lloyd said it was nothing. She looked over at Leon who still was holding his head. "Oh, Leon! You're awake! Are you okay, too?"

Leon waved his hand. "Yeah, I'm just peachy." He suddenly studied the two of them carefully before speaking again. "I see you've managed to recruit another two people into our group."

Both Lloyd and Colette looked at each other, then behind them, and then back at Leon. "Um, Leon..."

"Normally, I wouldn't mind their dancing and prancing so much, but it's giving me a headache." Leon continued, proving his point by lightly clutching his head with his hand.

Once again, they tried to ask him. This time, Lloyd spoke. "Leon, are you sure you're okay?"

Leon yawned and rubbed his eye. "Me? I'm fine." Finally getting rid of his sleepiness, he asked the two, "where's the other three? I know Kratos just left the Inn, but where are they?"

"The Professor and Kratos are out buying supplies. Genis... is right over there." Lloyd pointed back towards the town square where Genis was running up to them.

"You're finally up, Leon! Doe's anything still hurt?" he asked the theif.

Leon stretched his arms as he spoke. "Naw, I'm fine. Your sister did a good job." He looked down and continued. "Except... my right leg seems to be hurting a bit."

All three of them looked at Leon suddenly, and kept staring at him. Leon finally lost his nerve and asked, "...what? Why are you all staring at me like that?"

"Leon... you didn't have an injury on your right leg, not even a scratch." Lloyd told him.

"Really?" Leon looked down again and shook his leg. "Well, the pain isn't too convincing."

"Maybe you slept on it weird?" Genis suggested.

Leon shrugged. "Maybe. Anyway, it's not important; the pain'll go away eventually."

He looked around the city. It was pretty lively compared to the other two towns. There were a lot of stalls around the city, some of them selling food, some of them commodities, and some of them weapons and armor.

"Well, what do we do until those two get back?" Lloyd wondered outloud.

Colette's eye widened and she clapped her hands together. "Let's look around the city a bit!"

Genis grinned. "Yeah, there's a bunch of stuff to see here!"

Lloyd nodded. "Alright, that sounds like a plan." He turned towards Leon. "How about it, Leon?"

Leon shrugged, grinning. "I'm in."

And once they all agreed, they started to walk past the Inn, with Colette and Genis in front and the other two trailing behind.

This probably wasn't the best idea.

Before Leon knew what was happening, Colette and another woman with blue hair both dropped onto the pavement. Something slipped out of the womans hand and onto the ground, where it shattered with a _CRASH!_

Genis sighed. "...There she goes again."

Leon mimicked the elven boy. "Honestly? It's harder to guess when Colette's _not_ going to trip."

The woman groaned as she stood up. "Owww. What did you do that for!"

Colette, who was fully used to falling down, quickly stood up and bowed to the older woman. "Oh, I'm sorry."

Leon looked over the scene and noticed the group of people behind the woman. There were two men and one more woman. The man to the left of the woman had red spiked hair and wore armor over his shirt and pants. The other man was simply wearing a brown vest and discolored green pants. The last one wore a pointed hat and cloak that were bright blue.

Suddenly, the woman became aware of the broken bottle that was still on the street. "Ahh! The Palma Potion that we just recieved!"

Everyone looked down at the broken bottle. The bottle was split in half from the bottom, and the contents of the drink were oozing onto the pavement.

The red-haired man glared at Colette. "Hey lady, that was a very valuable potion! How are you planning on making up for this?"

Colette once again bowed, this time to the man. "I'll buy a replacement potion right away."

Red-hair's eye began to twitch. "...Replacement potion!" he spouted, tightening his grip of his hand. "Do you seriously think that's going to be enough to appease my anger?"

Lloyd looked at the man disapprovingly. "Oh, come on, now you just sound like an idiot."

Leon decided to back him up. "Yeah, I mean, you only lost one potion, right? An eye for an eye."

The man growled, but mostly directed it towards Leon. "What-did-you-say! Do you know who we are!"

Lloyd shrugged. "And I should care because?..."

"Why you little..." the man growled and started to walk towards Lloyd before the other woman spoke up.

"Stop. I'd like to leave here as soon as we can," she explained, grabbing the mans shoulder. "Don't start any unnecessary trouble."

The woman who dropped the potion turned towards their group and nodded. "I agree. Let's just have them replace the potion."

The man snorted. "Bah. You got off lucky this time, kid. Hurry up and go buy that potion."

Lloyd turned towards Colette. "There's no need to bother, Colette!

But Colette shook her head. "No, I ran into them, so I have to pay for it..."

Lloyd challanged her for a few moments using his eyes, but eventually closed them and sighed. "...Fine, all right."

All four of them walk in the opposite direction, and Leon speaks up. "Still, Palma Potion isn't cheap, you know? And since our entire budget is handled by Raine..." he trailed off, looking up at the sky with his head inbetween his elbows.

Lloyd sighed. "Yeah, We don't have much for money, either." He pocketed his entire suit and finally brought out a few pieces of Gald. "Oh yeah! The 500 Gald that Dad gave me!"

Leon grinned. "That's a start. I've got... 250 Gald." He turned towards Colette and Genis. "How about you two?"

Genis shook his head. "Since they were going there already, I just gave Raine my money."

Colette looked a little embarrassed all of a sudden. "Um, because of a small accident some days ago, I wasn't allowed to carry money..."

The three men stopped and looked at her. "Why? What happened?" Lloyd asked her, but Colette only became more red in the face.

"Um, you see, we were walking in Triet when someone bumped into me and I fell over. When I got up, the man was gone and so was my money," she explained, twiddling her thumbs in embarrassment.

Leon suddenly got a cold sweat and the other two males looked at him suspiciously. "...Hey, Colette? How much did you have on you that day?" Genis asked her without actually looking at her.

Colette looked up, oblivious to the looks they were giving Leon. "Huh? Oh, I think it was about... 250 Gald."

There looks turned into glares and Leon felt like running. "You don't say..." Lloyd was the one who spoke this time.

Leon coughed awkwardly. "A-anyway! The main point is that we need 250 more Gald to buy a Palma Potion. I say it's time for odd-job hunting! Lloyd and Genis, you go that way. Me and Colette will go some other way. Got it? Good. See ya later!" Leon quickly grabbed Colette's wrist and pulled her and himself away from the other two, while they shouted his name.

"That bastard... Colette dosen't even realize that Leon's the one who stole from her!" Lloyd cursed, almost snarling at the theif as he vanished among the crowd. Finally, after gripping and ungripping his fist a few times, he sighed. "Well, whatever. We still need to get some money. Let's go, Genis!" Both of them walked off into another part of the city.

Meanwhile, Leon and Colette had stopped in the town square (even though it is more of a circle). Colette looked over at Leon. "Why did we have to run here?"

Leon looked up at her, kind of nervous and wondered if Colette would find out he was the one who stole her Gald. "Well, uh... I figured we could get some exercise on the way here."

Colette smiled. "Oh, I see."

Leon looked around the town square. "Well, I _could_ use my theiving skills and easily scrounge up 250 Gald..." he looked over at Colette who was looking at him disapprovingly as he spoke. "...But, since you're so morally opposed to it, we'll have to earn it." He looked over at a building to his right and saw a bulletin in front of it. "And this sign gives me a great idea."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, Lloyd and Genis couldn't find any way to gather enough money. Defeated, they started to look around for Colette and Leon. They walked over to the town square where they had run into, but they didn't see either of them there. Genis recognized one of the buildings. "Hey, that's the school where I got a recommendation."

Lloyd looked over at his buddy. "Really? It looks impressive."

Genis nodded. "Yeah! Let's check it out!"

Lloyd nodded and they both walked inside. The building was a two-story, and the halls extended a little way to the right. At the end of the hall on the first floor was Leon, who was watching something through a door. Both of them walked towards the theif. "Hey, Leon. Where's Colette?"

Leon immediatly noticed them and cleared his throat. "Well, gentlemen. Since we needed some more Gald, (and since I wasn't allowed to help myself) I decided that the quickest way to earn money was to temporarily get a job. Of course, I can't be trusted near anyone, so Colette decided to do the job instead."

Genis nodded. "That's great and all, but why are you hiding behind the door?"

Leon grinned and pointed a finger straight up. "An excellent question, my young elven friend. Look inside and you shall see the answer." With that, Leon stepped out of the way and both Genis and Lloyd looked inside.

"Hey! I ordered a sandwich, not a salad!"

"S-sorry! I'll switch it right away!"

"Hey waitress! There's a frog in my soup!"

"Sorry! Now how did that get in there?"

"Excuse me! I didn't order this!"

"Sorry!... Wait, didn't you?"

"...Oh yeah, you're right. Sorry!"

They both finally closed the door and looked at Leon. He put his chin in his open palm. "In retrospect, this probably wasn't the best place to make some Gald."

A few minutes later, Colette came out, smiling like there was no tomorrow. "Lloyd! Everyone! I got enough for the Palma Potion, and some more, too!"

All of them gave exasperated looks towards her, and then they glanced at each other. "...How did you get that money, Colette? It's not even closing time yet!"

"Oh, well, the manager came up to me and told me he would give me some Gald if I left, and he asked me how much I wanted. I told him I needed 250 Gald, but I insisted on working. Then he said he'd pay me triple the amount I needed and that I would be doing them a favor if I left. So I did!"

All of them were silent for a while, but they were all thinking the same thing; _in other words, he fired you._ Leon sighed. "...Well, we got the money. Let's go buy that potion before those guys start to hunt us down." They all agreed and they walked off towards a shop to buy a Palma Potion.

* * *

An unamed shop was fresh out of Palma Potion, but just as they were about to give up, the lady told them about her neighboring shop. "It's called Marble's, and they just recieved a new stock of Palma Potion the other day." They thanked her and went next door. As they walked in, however...

"Oh, please! There's no way anyone would sell those to you at a price that low!" a girl exclaimed, shouting at two Desian protolers. She had brown hair that was tied back in a ponytail, and she wore a dress with a vest over it.

One of the Desian's spoke back. "You should be thankful that we're even willing to spend money for goods from a rundown shack like this."

The girl, however, didn't relent. "I don't need to hear that from a bunch of filthy Desians!" That had made the first one angry. "I'm not going to sell one single gel to the likes of you!"

_Wow,_ Leon thought. _I don't know if she's being brave or stupid._

The older woman, who was standing across the counter, spoke to the girl. "Chocolat, stop!"

Chocolat turned towards the older woman. "But Mom, these are the same monsters who took grandma away!"

The Desian cut in through their conversation. "You've got some nerve talking to us like that, little girl!" He slightly raised his whip to prove his point. "You keep that up, and we can't guarantee what'll happen to you or this city."

"Just try it!" Still, Chocolat didn't give in and continued to glare at the Desian. "As long as Governer-General Dorr is around, we'll never submit to the like of you!"

The Desian growled and raised his whip. "You little--"

He was restrained by the other Desian, who shook his shoulder. "Stop! We'll exceed out qouta for this year. We need permission from Lord Magnius to go any further." The Desian simply grunted. He turned towards Chocolat. "Depending on Lord Magnius' mood, you might or might not get to keep that pretty little head of yours!"

With that said, they both turned towards the four, all of them trying to act inconspicuous. Finally, the two Desians exited and walked towards Palmacosta's entrance, all the while pushing people out of the way and causing disturbance.

"Well then, I'm off to work now, Mom." Chocolat announced to the older woman.

She smiled and nodded. "Take care." Afterwards, Chocolat exitted the building. The woman turned towards the four. "I apoligize for what happened. I'm sure you were startled." She bowed respectfully. "My name is Cacao. Please, relax and take a look around."

Lloyd nodded. "Thank you. Actually, we came here to buy some Palma Potion."

Cacao walked over to one of the shelves and took out a bottle. She brought it over to the counter. "That will be 1000 Glad, please."

Lloyd handed over the Gald and took the potion from the counter. Everyone walked to the door and walked out.

Leon sighed all of a sudden. "All this hard work to buy this potion just to hand it over to those guys."

Genis agreed. "It would've been a lot faster if we just told Raine and Kratos about this. It could've been dealt with a lot sooner."

Colette was still smiling. "I think it was worth it! Being a waitress was fun!"

Lloyd grinned. "Yeah, and at least this means that we're not irresponsible with money, right?"

Colette nodded. "Yeah!"

Leon and Genis looked at them from behind. "But it does mean that Colette is irresponsible with consumables." Genis muttered.

They walked over to the group who was patiantly waiting. With hesitation, Lloyd handed the Palma Potion over to them. "...Here."

The red-haired man smirked as he took it. "All right then. Looks like you're good little boys and girls after all. Just make sure you learn your lesson and don't mess with us again."

Colette bowed. "Yes, I'll be careful."

The woman in witch-like clothes spoke up. "Come on, we're leaving!"

The woman with blue hair interupted. "I have to say, that Governer-General Dorr sure was trusting. It's hard to believe he just gave us his family treasure just like that."

The last member, a man with brown messy hair and a brown vest, finally spoke up. "So, what are we going to do with that, anyway?"

The man in armor turned towards him. "You're an idiot. We don't have any use for that thing. We're just going to sell it to that old geezer on Hakonesia Peak who collects old junk."

_Hakonesia Peak? Do they mean Koton?_ Leon thought, but before he could ask, the woman spoke.

"Now, let's go!" All of them walked away from the four and exited the city.

Colette apoligized to the other three. "Hehe, sorry for getting us in trouble."

Lloyd looked at the group as they left. "...Those guys kinda piss me off."

Leon sighed and turned to the other three. "Well, we're burning daylight. Let's find Kratos and Raine so we can go to the Martel Cathedral." Everyone nodded, and walked off towards the docks in search of their remaining teammates.

* * *

Chapter end.

Updates might or might not happen faster, as I've put one of my other fictions on hold (not fanfiction). As always, please review. Thank you!


	7. The Book of Regeneration

Baelfael: Ack! So late! I'm very sorry! I was caught up in homework and such and completely forgot about this! But thankfully, school is almost over, and afterwards I'll have all the time in the world to update! (That dosen't mean I won't update until after school is out. I'm just saying I'll definitely work on it some more during summer.) Anyway, enjoy this (very very very) late chapter.

* * *

Chapter 7 : The Book of Regeneration

* * *

The group of four walked to the docks of Palmacosta to meet up with the other two, Kratos and Raine. While they were waiting for them, they started chatting about various things. It was then that Lloyd mentioned his father, Dirk. 

"No way! Red here was raised by a dwarf? I can't believe that!" Leon exasperated.

Lloyd looked at him questioningly. "What's so unbelievable about it?"

"I've traveled most, if not all of Sylvarant and I've never met a dwarf, although I've heard of some." Leon explained, chewing on some bread. "Besides, you don't look like a dwarf."

"I'm human!" Lloyd shouted, irritated.

Genis joined in the conversation. "Dirk is supposedly well-known for his crafting arts."

Leon raised his eyebrow, something he found himself doing too often. "'Supposedly'? You don't know?"

"That's what Lloyd says, anyway." Genis said, scouting for his sister and the mercenary.

"Hmm..." Leon rubbed his chin in thought. "Well, I guess I'll just have to take his word for it. He doesn't seem like the type who lies."

Lloyd's face returned to normal. "I'm not?"

Leon grinned at him. "Yeah. Or at least the type that dosen't lie very well."

Lloyd scowled at the thief, but stopped himself when he spotted their remaining teammates. "Professor! Kratos!"

Both of them walked towards them and joined the group. Raine was the first to speak. "Well, I hope you four haven't gotten into any trouble." The four children looked at each other nervously and Raine noticed. She glared at all of them and asked, "I take it that means 'no'?"

Leon tried to explain. "Look, mistakes were made," he said, recieving glares from the other two boys, "but I think the important thing is that those mistakes were corrected."

Raine sighed tiredly. "What happened this time...?"

Leon coughed awkwardly. "Look, we can stand here pointing fingers at each other, but wouldn't our time be better used visiting the Cathedral so we can move on?"

Raine sighed again and moved past him. "Alright, we'll talk about it later. Right now it's best if we get there quickly."

Everyone else (except Kratos) looked at Leon impressed. "Wow, you somehow got us out of that." Lloyd remarked.

Leon grinned. "I'm a smooth talker. It comes in handy when dealing with... problems."

Not questioning him further, they continued on to the city centre. There, they saw a boy running up to a man and a small girl. "Governer-General Dorr! Dad was taken away to the ranch and hasn't come back. Even though I've been a good boy!"

The group looked at the man the boy was speaking to. He was fairly tall, and blonde with a beard. He was wearing white and blue clothes that reached down to his ankles. At his side, the girl had pigtails from both of her sides. She was wearing violet clothes with a light shirt underneath her coat.

Dorr kneeled down next to the boy and placed a hand on the boys shoulder. "Hang on just a little longer. I promised, remember? I'll save everyone who's been taken away to the ranch."

"But... I'm lonely..." the boy said as tears began to appear.

Just then, the girl next to Dorr came forward. "Don't worry. Father is a friend of everyone in this city. My mother died of an illness, but your father should still be alive. I'm sure he'll come back."

Sniffling, the boy looked up at Dorr. "...Really?"

Dorr smiled and nodded. "Yes. They were all taken away because they fought back against the Desians. I swear I'll rescue them."

The boy nodded and smiled. "...Okay. I'll wait for Dad to come back."

Dorr ruffled the boy's hair. "Good boy." He turned towards the girl next to him. "Let's go, Kilia."

Kilia nodded. "Yes, father." And both of them walked towards one of the buildings. Receiving a nod from the soldiers guarding the door, Dorr nodded back and entered the building, with Kilia close behind.

"Who was that?" Lloyd asked no one.

But Leon answered. "You didn't hear? That's Dorr of Palmacosta. He's the Governer-General, and he's leading a resistance against the Desians in this region."

Everyone looked at him. "You know about him?" Raine asked Leon.

He nodded. "Yeah. They say that his wife died some time ago by an unknown illness. I don't know if it encouraged this, but soon after that, he took a defiant stance against the Desians. He's made quite an army from the willing people in the city."

"That's true." an old man spoke up from the side. "As long as Governer-General Dorr is here, we won't submit to the Desians. Even if we're carried off to the ranch, Dorr will come and save us. We believe in him."

"The people of this city are all so strong." Colette commented, watching everyone go about their business unafraid.

Lloyd nodded. "That Dorr person must be a great man."

Leon agreed. "Yeah. We should speak with him when we're done in the Cathedral." Everyone nodded, and continued on their way to the Cathedral.

Once inside, someone spoke up next to the doorway. "Oh, you're the ones that came to our item shop earlier, aren't you?" Everyone looked to their right and saw Chocolat dressed in a pilgrimage tour outfit, complete with the brown traveling hat. "I'm sorry about what you saw earlier. I work here as a pilgrim tour guide."

Lloyd waved it off. "Ah, don't worry about it..." Something seemed to bother him, and he continued. "But are you going to be okay? Those guys might not hesitate to destroy this entire city..."

Chocolat sighed. "You don't know anything, do you?" She ignored the look he gave her and continued. "This area is under control of Magnius from the eastern ranch, but just last month they reached the designated death count limit. We're safe until next year."

"So this city hasn't signed a non-aggression treaty." Raine commented.

"...Iselia's the only place with a treaty like that. Although there are many who envy it. I don't want any part of a treaty that panders to the Desians."

Kratos spoke up. "But that means you must spend every day in fear of the Desians."

"It dosen't matter what I do. Everyone lives in fear of the Desians." Chocolat started to get more joyful. "And besides, Governer-General Dorr is building a resistance force to fight the Desians. He'll be getting rid of them soon. And on top of that, I've heard that the Chosen of Mana has already begun her journey of regeneration!"

Colette perked up when she heard her title. "Oh, yes."

Chocolat turned to Colette and grinned. "Just hang in there until the Chosen saves us, okay?"

Smiling nervously, Colette answered. "O...okay! I will!"

"Colette, she doesn't realize you're the Chosen." Lloyd muttered to Colette so quietly that Chocolat couldn't hear him.

"So while we're waiting for the regeneration, I recommend that you follow Martels teachings and go on a journey." Chocolat spoke up, getting their attention again. "The current tour is already full, so would you like to sign up for the next one? You're nice, so I'll let you in on the tour at a reduced rate."

Leon held up his hands in defense. "Thanks for the offer, but we've already got plans."

Chocolat simply shrugged. "Your choice. See you all later!"

After they waved a small goodbye to her, they walked over to the end of the church's hall where a pastor was standing. He immediatly noticed Colette and walked over to her. "Oh, Chosen one! Do you remember me? I'm Marche. I trained as a priest at the Martel Temple."

Recognizing the pastor, Colette smiled at him. "Of course I remember you. It's so nice to see you again. So you've become a pastor now."

The old man nodded. "Yes. Ever since the Tower of Salvation appeared, I have eagerly awaited the arrival of the Chosen. The legend of Spiritua will surely be of use to you."

Colette's eyes widened. "Spiritua gave her first sermon here, right?"

Leon interupted. "Spiritua, right? Isn't that the Chosen that succeeded in regenerating the world 800 years ago?"

Pastor Marche turned towards Leon. "Yes, that is correct. The legend of the world regeneration from that time was written down in the Book of Regeneration, and was given to the royal family. It contains a record of the location of every seal."

Genis suddenly piped up. "That's it! We won't have any trouble finding the seals if we have that!"

"And where is the Book of Regeneration?" Raine asked the pastor.

"It is currently being held by Governer-General Dorr."

"Thank you. We'll see him right away." Colette told him. Marche smiled and waved as they all left the building. Once they were outside, they stopped outside the Church. "What should we do? Shall we just go looking for seals using Remiel's words as clues?"

Leon sighed. "Nothing that guy says makes any sense. I say we go get this Book of Regeneration from Dorr."

Raine nodded. "Yes, I think we would be better off getting hold of it."

Genis looked as his sister blankly. "Raine, you know you're more interested in that book itself than in the location of the seals." Raine's glare was enough to silence him.

Lloyd finally spoke up. "Then let's go visit the Governer-General Dorr."

"Yes." Kratos agreed, and they all walked towards the government office. Once inside, they walked up the small set of stairs and spotted Dorr and Kilia from earlier, and another person. This man had blue hair and was wearing a yellow and white shirt, along with light pants. He had a fairly handsome face hidden by a few thick locks of his hair.

Dorr welcomed the group. "Greetings, travelers! We welcome travelers, as per the teachings of Martel. May the blessing of Martel be upon those who journey." He raised his hands and bowed along with them.

"Ah, thanks." Lloyd said as Dorr raised his head. "Actually, we've come here for the 'Booklet of Regeneration.' We heard at the church that it's here."

"What the?..." Genis looked over at Lloyd suddenly. "It's the _Book_ of Regeneration, dummy!"

"I... I knew that." Lloyd muttered, looking back at Genis. Then he turned back to Dorr. "Yeah, what he said."

"The Book of Regeneration?" Dorr wondered out loud. "Yes, that's our family treasure. But what of it?"

"We want you to lend that to us." Lloyd insisted.

However, both Dorr and the other man gave them displeased looks. "What an insolent request..." the other man muttered.

Raine came forward. "I'm sorry, that was rude." she apoligized. "We are aiding the Chosen on her journey of world regeneration. For the sake of the future of our world, we wish to learn the path followed by Spiritua."

Immediatly, both Dorr and the man looked at the group suspiciously and then looked at each other. "...Governer-General." the man spoke to Dorr.

Dorr nodded in response. "Yes, Neil..." Then he turned to the group with an angry face and shouted, "the Chosen was just here moments ago! How dare you defile that name!" He turned towards the guards near the front door. "These dispicable criminals must be arrested and turned over to the church at once!"

The soldiers nodded and came forward, brandishing their spears and pointed them towards the group. Leon and Lloyd both growled and were preparing to unsheath their weapons, but a glare from Kratos' direction kept them from doing so. One of the guards came closer to Colette and threatened to attack her with the sharp weapon. Colette gasped and lost her balance and fell down, accidently releasing her wings in the process.

Kilia immediatly noticed them. "Wow, Father, do you see?!" she tried to get his attention. "She has wings! She's like an Angel! They're beautiful!"

Dorr widened his eyes and turned towards the guards surrounding everyone. Neil called out to them. "W...wait! Everyone, lower your weapons! This person before us is without a doubt the Chosen of Mana!" The guards seemed hesitant, but they obeyed and put away their weapons. They walked away from the group and Neil continued. "There is no mistaking the angel wings on your back! Please forgive our insolence, Chosen one."

Colette turned towards them both and shook her head. "Ah, um, please, it's okay." However, they still seemed to regret it and she continued. "Um, um,... It's all right, really. Everyone tells me I'm not very Chosen-like at all." That seemed to calm them down a bit.

But Dorr still seemed deeply troubled. "But this means... The Chosen we gave the Book of Regeneration to was an imposter?!"

"...Wait a minute. You said something about the Chosen coming here already." Lloyd interupted.

"You handed over the Book of Regeneration?" Kratos accused Dorr.

Dorr nodded. "Earlier, the Chosen of Mana came and asked us to give her the Book of Regeneration."

Lloyd punched his open palm. "...Of course! It must be those guys that were giving us trouble earlier!"

"We had received information that the Chosen's group was headed this way, so we naturally thought that they were them..." Neil tried to explain, but Genis interupted.

"Are you stupid or something?! Now what are we supposed to do?!"

Neil looked down. "I am terribly sorry..."

Genis growled. "I can't believe this! Do you use your eyes at all or are they just there for decoration? You humans are-"

Raine adruptly slapped Genis across the back of his head, earning a whimper from him. "Genis, that's enough!" she scolded, and he quieted down.

"You don't happen to remember the contents of whatever-it's-called book, do you?" Lloyd asked Dorr.

"I'm afraid not..." he said as he shook his head. "It is, after all, written in the language of the Angels, so only members of the Church can read it."

"We've already tried the Church." Leon reminded them.

"Damn... it looks like we don't have any choice but to chase after the imposters." Lloyd gave up and thought for a second.

Colette turned to the swordsman. "But how?"

He turned towards her. "Remember what they said? They're planning on selling off the Book of Regeneration."

Leon nodded. "Hakonesia Peak, then. But we should hurry."

Everyone turned to Leon. "Why's that?" Lloyd asked him.

"If they sell the Book of Regeneration to Koton, like I think they are, then you can be assured that we aren't getting it back." he warned them.

"You know this guy?" Genis asked him.

Leon shook his head. "I'll explain later. Right now we should try to catch up to them and stop them before it's too late."

"Right." Colette turned towards the other two men and the girl. "Then, we'll be leaving. Sorry for the trouble we cause you."

Neil bowed to the group. "You have my deepest apoligies, Chosen One."

Dorr, however, kept silent as he watched them leave.

* * *

(**Z-skit** : A Collector) 

As the group was leaving Palmacosta, Raine questioned Leon. "So, you know who the imposters are going to sell the Book of Regeneration to?"

Leon nodded. "Yeah, this old geezer named Koton. He's a pretty renowned collecter. If you have anything valuable, he buys it at a high price and keeps it for all it's worth. I made business with him several times."

Colette, while listening in, widened her eyes. "Several times?"

Leon grinned. "Yeah, you could say I was a regular."

Raine absorbed the information. "In that case, wouldn't you be able to talk him into giving the Book of Regeneration back to us?"

Leon shook his head. "I don't think so."

Raine raised an eyebrow. "Why not?"

Leon's face became disgusted. "Because he hates men, and he'll only speak to women. That old pervert..." Colette heard his last muted words, and turned towards Raine.

"Professor, what's a pervert?"

Both of them looked at Colette shocked, confused, and disgusted. Raine's face was bright red, but she eventually found her voice. "I...it's nothing the Chosen should concern herself with!"

Leon covered his face with his hand. "_Very_ un-Chosen-like..."

* * *

On the way to Hakonesia Peak, the Chosen's group visited the House of Salvation about half-way there to rest. But inside, they saw the female assassin from the Ossa Trail, praying before the statue of Spiritua and mumbling, "...lla will suffer. Please, help me save everyone." 

Lloyd tried to talk to her. "Hey, what are you praying for?"

"So I can save everyone." she responded without looking at him. Then she stood up adruptly, and turned around to look at them. She immediatly recognized them and gasped, "...uh!"

Lloyd grinned. "Well, there's a nice thought."

Her face reddened a little and she bared her teeth. "Sh... shut up!"

Lloyd continued to smile at her. "My name's Lloyd! What's yours?"

The woman was taken aback by the question. She looked at him as if he'd grown a second head, or something. "What?..."

"Lloyd?" Genis also questioned his friends sanity.

"Ah, I'm Colette." the Chosen called out. Colette smiled at the assassin. "I'm still inexperienced as a Chosen, but I promise I'll do my best and regenerate the world."

However, the woman scowled back at her. "I never asked you your names!" she growled.

"Oh, you're right." Colette realized her rude behavior and bowed to the assassin. "I'm sorry."

Leon looked her over and noticed a neat patchwork over her right shoulder. His attention turned back to yesterday, when he gave her a life-threatening wound in that same spot. The bandage was crimson, but it looked old and useless now. _It must've healed with some aid. That's good._ Leon shook his head. _Wait, what am I thinking?! She's the enemy! I'm not supposed to be worried about the enemy! Besides, I'm the one who gave her that._ Leon mentally sighed. _Colette must be affecting me more than I thought._

Colette also noticed the wound bandaged up. "Oh, is your shoulder any better now?" she asked the asssassin, not really expecting an answer.

She was right, of course. "Stop worrying about me! I..." the woman murmured as she trailed off. She realized she was whispering and shook her head to clear her thoughts. "I'm trying to kill you!"

Colette nodded, with a serious look this time. "I know. But if we just talk, I'm sure we can come to an understanding."

The assassin, still with a sour face, growled. "Are you listening to me?!"

"I'm listening." Colette answered. "But, um... Ms.Assassin--"

"It's Sheena!" she suddenly barked. "Sheena Fujibayashi!"

Everyone looked suprized at her. She also realized what she just did, and covered her mouth slowly. Colette smiled. "Sheena. You were praying. Praying makes one's heart grow." She grinned even more and closed her eyes happily. "I pray, too. So I''m sure we can understand each other."

Lloyd kept looking inbetween the two. _Even if it's a person who wants to hurt her, Colette's always trying to make friends._

Raine looked over the assassin, Sheena as she was momentarily shocked. _I'm sure I've seen those kind of clothes somewhere..._

Leon, however, wasn't even paying attention. _I wonder if they sell food here? I'm starving..._

Sheena, still shocked, tried to blurt out an answer. "I... I was praying that I'd be able to kill you..." She shook her head furiously and shouted. "Forget it! I lost my concentration!" She withdrew something from her robe secretly. "You'd better be ready next time!" She threw the object on the ground and a puff of smoke billowed out. In an instant, she was gone.

Everyone was silent and unmoving. Leon decided to speak up. "So... She had the longest last name I've ever heard." Everyone looked at him, and he shrugged.

Lloyd scratched his hair in thought. "Yeah, now that you mention it... Uh, what was it again?"

"I think it was... Fudgybushy." Leon suggested.

"No, I think it was something like... Fueyboiash" Lloyd responded.

"Now that's just silly, Red."

"Stop calling me Red!"

"Either way, that was a nice waste of our time." Leon sighed. He searched his pack and took the map out, unraveling it. "We're only half-way to Hakonesia Peak. Chances are, Koton's already in posession of the Book of Regeneration. If that's the case, we'll need to bring out the big guns."

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "You have a plan?

Leon shrugged. "If you can call it that; sure."

Kratos, who was silent for the whole event, finally spoke up. "Let's be going then. We're wasting daylight." Everyone nodded and walked oustide. They continued to walk north.

But while they were, Leon could have sworn that he saw some clouds of dust to the east.

* * *

After a few more hours of walking, fighting, and Lloyd shouting at Leon, they had finally reached Hakonesia Peak. 

Leon was briefly explaining things to the group. "If we had a pass, we could explore the rest of the continent. But we don't, so we can't. Koton's house is right over there," he pointed to the right of the hill.

Colette looked a little more to the right and saw a bunch of odds and ends on a hill. "What are all of those?"

Leon disregarded them individually. "They're just a bunch of pieces of junk that Koton collects. Compared to what he has in his shack, these things aren't worth much."

The group walked inside the house and found themselves surrounded by valuables in all directions. An old man turned around, hearing the door open. He had multiple wrinkles, small glasses, a big round nose and was supported by a cane on his right.

He studied the group momentarily before speaking. "If you're looking for road passes, it's 100,000,000 Gald per person."

Everyone in the group, except Leon and Kratos, were astonished. Lloyd didn't take it well. "Wha?! What kind of price is that?! That's robbery!"

Leon spoke up. "Of course it is. I told you I knew him." He stepped into view. "Hey, Koton. It's been a while."

Koton looked him up and down. His eyes widened and he finally spoke. "...Who are you?"

Silence followed as everyone looked at Leon, most of them with disapointment. _He really didn't know him, after all._

Leon was gritting his teeth. "You..." He very suddenly grabbed Koton by the collar and shouted straight in his face. "IT'S ME, LEON! I'M THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU MOST OF THIS JUNK, YOU OLD FART!"

Koton widened his eyes once again, this time in recognition. "Oh! Now I remember! Yes..." And in a suprizing turn of events, Koton actually grabbed Leon by his collar. "YOU INCONSIDERATE CHILD! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH THIS "JUNK" IS?! CERTAINLY MORE THAN ANYTHING YOU CAN PROVIDE, INSOLANT!"

"YOU IDIOT! I JUST TOLD YOU THAT I'M THE ONE WHO GAVE YOU MOST OF THESE THINGS! ARE YOU GOING SENILE ALREADY, OLD MAN?"

"HOW DARE YOU! I AM WELL KNOWN FOR MY MEMORY, I"LL HAVE YOU KNOW!"

"YEAH, RIGHT! THE ONLY THING YOU CAN REMEMBER IS A PRETTY FACE, YOU PERVERT!"

Meanwhile, the rest of the group were looking on as the shouting escalated. "Do you think we should stop them?" Colette suggested.

"I don't know. This sort of seems like a private moment. It would be rude to interupt them." Lloyd pointed out.

"Plus, we don't want to be dragged into this." Genis agreed. Lloyd and Colette nodded in unison.

A grunt from behind startled the three. "Even so, we're wasting our time." Kratos looked outside. "We really should continue on before it gets dark." He opened the door.

Lloyd looked over at him. "Where are you going?"

"I'll be waiting outside when this is all over." He shut the door on his way out.

"OLD BAG OF GAS!"

"WIPPERSNAPPER!"

"Ahem."

"Huh?"

(RANDOM ACTS OF VIOLENCE!)

In an instant, both Leon and Koton were on the ground with smoking marks on their foreheads. Raine stood over them with her Rod in her hand. "We don't have time for your childish antics! Let's get what we came for and leave! Alright, you two?"

They both groaned. "Yes, Professor."

"Yes, my beauty."

"Alright, now-- wait!" Raine turned towards Koton. "_What_ did you just call me?"

Leon got up and sighed. He muttered to her, "I _told_ you he was a pervert." He turned to Koton. "Alright Koton, like she said; we're in a hurry. So, yes or no, do you have the Book of Regeneration?"

Koton's eyes lit up and he nodded. "Yes, I do. I had just recieved it from the Chosen of Mana." Everyone immediatly focused their attention on him. "I had almost given up hope on Dorr ever letting go of it, but the Chosen brought it here and sold it to me! I tell you, today is my lucky day!"

Lloyd came up to him. "Let us have that! At least just let us look at it for a bit."

Once again, a person looked at Lloyd like he was a wierdo. "You've got to be kidding! Why should I have to show it to you people?!"

"Oh, come on! Colette is the Cho--"

Genis was cut off when Raine smacked him across his head. "Stop. We'll be the ones treated as imposters," she muttered to him, and Genis nodded.

Koton looked over at Genis. "The Cho?..."

Raine answered for him. "The Chosen of Mana's devout follower. She wishes to view articles that the Chosen has posessed. Colette is a fathful believer and is versed in the language of the angels."

Colette caught on and nodded. "Ah, yes, that's right. I've studied it since I was a child."

Koton stroked his chin in thought. "Hmm..."

Leon also tried to persuade him. "C'mon, Koton! Surely you can't do one favor for your best customer, can't you?"

Koton looked over at Leon and sighed. "Well, if it's _that_ important to you, then I suppose you can look at it." Everyone started to cheer. "Wait! I'm not done yet! I'll let you use it as much as you want _after_ you get me something of equal value." Their cheer died off.

Leon sighed. "I figured there was a catch... So, what do you want?"

Koton grinned. "More than anything, I want the Spiritua statue that is displayed in the House of Salvation. Get me that, and you can at the most, look at it."

Genis growled. "You're so stingy! Like it costs you anything to let us look at it."

Koton growled back. "Shaddup! Get the heck outta here if you don't have the money _or_ the statue!" He chased them out of the house.

Lloyd sighed. "I guess the only thing we can do is get that statue."

Leon sighed as well. "More running around..." Everyone then noticed the large group of people that were suddenly there. "Wonder what's going on."

"Trouble." Kratos answered, steping away from the house he was leaning on.

"Why? What's wrong?"

"It seems that the Desians are heading to Palmacosta, and their Grand Cardinal, Magnius, is with them."

* * *

Chapter End. 

Baelfael: I just love cliffhangers, don't you?

Again, I am very sorry for the huge delay. After school is finished I'll have plenty of time to update and finish the story. Review if you feel like it!


	8. Being A Father

Baelfael: This is a _long_ chapter, (which may or may not have to do with the fact that it's later than I intended) so grab a snack or something before you start reading. I originally intended to have two shorter chapters, but the split chapters would be all messed up and too short to be separate chapters. So anyway, enjoy and please review!

* * *

Chapter 8: Being a Father

* * *

"What?!" Lloyd's voice shot up, and he instantly grabbed the mercenary by the collar. "Why?! I thought their quota was full!"

"What will you accomplish be asking _me_ that?" Lloyd stopped and calmed down. "In any case, going to Palmacosta is no longer an option. We have to get into the Asgard region somehow..."

"Wait a minute!" Leon shouted, glaring at Kratos with his only eye. "We're just going to abandon everyone in Palmacosta?! We have to do _something _to help!"

Kratos returned the glare. "And what do you propose we do? Magnius must have a large squadron with him; fighting him and all of his soldiers would be suicidal. We cannot possibly put the Chosen at such risk."

"...Still! You can't ignore someone who needs help! It's just not right!"

Both of them continued their glaring contest for a few moments before Raine butted in. "Alright, that's enough, you two. You're acting like children." Raine sighed as she looked in-between the two. "I realize how you both feel, but the only one who can decide our course of action is the Chosen." She turned towards Colette, who was watching the three timidly. "Colette, it's up to you; do we continue on, or do we go back to Palmacosta?"

"Um... uh..." she sputtered as everyone's eyes fell on her. She looked at the three, then to the south (where Palmacosta was), and then finally stopped at Lloyd. She suddenly nodded with a determined face and turned towards Kratos. "Um... Mister Kratos... I know you're only worried about my safety, but... Leon's right; we have to go back to Palmacosta."

The mercenary studied her look for a few moments before he sighed. "I suppose it can't be helped."

"Alright!" Lloyd cheered, getting grins from the most of the group.

"But," Genis brought up the obvious question, "how are we going to get there in time? We can't just walk there again; it'll be too late!"

Leon immediately looked around the hill, searching for something, when his eyes finally fell on a wooden caravan, with two horses attached, stabled right next to the house.

He grinned widely and had an evil glint in his eye.

* * *

Back to Palmacosta...

Cacao was busily wiping the glass windows and humming a tune at the same time. It was closing time; no customers around and Chocolat would be home soon.

As if on cue, the back door opens up and in comes Chocolat. "Mom! I'm home!"

Cacao smiled as she looked down the hall to her daughter. "Welcome home, Chocolat. How was work today?"

"It was great! We got a lot of people for the pilgrimage! Two whole tours are full!"

Cacao smiled. "That's wonderful, dear. Now go get changed and I'll have dinner ready in no time."

Chocolat beamed and quickly ran upstairs. Immediately after, there was a knock at the front door.

'...? Don't they know that we're closed..?' Cacao thought, but walked out to the shop area anyway.

But she immediately stopped when she took a glance out the window.

A voice spoke from the other side of the door. "Not going to open, eh? Well then..."

A splintering sound erupted and the wooden door was blown away from its hinges. In its place was the large boot that kicked it down. It came down and guided the monster into the shop. He sneered at the shaken woman.

"So, am I to understand that you refused to supply my troops?

* * *

Koton sighed. Although it was nice to see Leon again, he was still as much a nuisance as ever. '_And he didn't even bring in anything valuable this time'_, he thought.

As much as he was a valued customer, Leon was also very mischievous. Every now and then he would do something, _anything_ just to get the old man riled up. One time he had even tried to sneak away from him with one of the valued items he already had, claiming that he was 'making a fair trade'.

He sighed once again. He is a problem, but he's still his best customer.

Koton looked to the sky and suddenly felt like taking a short trip around the plains. So, he locked his house up and walked down to the stable where his caravan was kept.

...Or should have been. But it was gone, along with the two horses.

Koton looked down and found a sheet of paper held down by a thick rock. He bent over, grabbed the paper and read the note on it.

'Sorry, but I need to borrow it for a while. I'll send it back to you in one piece by morning... If it's still in one piece by then.'

It was unsigned, but Koton didn't even need to guess who took it.

Crumpling the note with his shaking hand, Koton glared at the air, took a big breath, and...

"LEEEEEOOOOOOOOOONNN!!!"

* * *

"Achoo!"

Leon rubbed his nose while clutching the reins in his other hands. '_Somebody's thinking bad thoughts about me...'_

Everyone was piled into the caravan except Leon, who was steering the horses. Leon had forced everyone inside and took off with Koton's caravan. Although no one had objected to taking the old man's transportation. Colette felt a little uneasy about it, but Leon assured her that Koton owed him.

Lloyd popped his head out of the drapes of the front. "Are you sure you know how to drive this?"

Leon didn't take his eyes off of the dirt road, instead giving him a thumbs up with his free hand. "Positive! When you're a thief, you have to know how to get away. This is just one of the many forms of going about it!"

Lloyd looked at him unapprovingly. "So you've stolen wagons before?"

Leon, however, grinned back in response. "Who say's I'm stealing it? I'm just borrowing it... For an unknown amount of time..."

"In other words; stealing."

"I'm going to exercise my right not to answer you."

Satisfied, Lloyd retreated his head into the wagon. He sat next to Colette, with Kratos next to her. On the other side, the Sage siblings sat next to each other.

Raine spoke up. "So... Now that we're almost there, we have to think of a plan."

Lloyd blinked. "A plan?"

Raine nodded. "They're likely to have a battalion covering Magnius, so getting to him will be hard. Also, we don't know why the Desian's are going to Palmacosta."

"I have an idea why." Leon spoke from the driver's seat. "It was probably from this morning, when the shop lady didn't supply them."

"Oh, yeah!" Lloyd realized. "The Desian's said that they couldn't do anything to them without Magnius' permission!"

"What's this?" Raine looked at the children. "You four had a run in with the Desian's and you didn't even tell us?"

"They didn't recognize us, Sis." Genis said from her side.

"Even so, we might have known this would happen if you told us."

Everyone fell into an uncomfortable silence. If they had told Raine and Kratos, they could've stayed at Palmacosta and prepared to fight the Desians. Right now they don't know what's happening or if it's too late, and--

"Jeez, you know, it doesn't make any difference now."

Everyone's eyes turned to Leon, who was still concentrating on the road, even as night fell.

"I mean, you're right, Professor. This whole fiasco could have been avoided if we told you, but we didn't. Even so, there's no reason for second-guessing." A brief silence followed for a moment and Leon continued. "'What's happened has happened, and what will happen, will happen. But what happens now is up to you.' Those are some wise words from my old man, and I go by them every day. Sure, I'd like to do some things over in the past, but we just can't do that. Not only is it impossible, but it's not something I can approve of."

"Why is that?" Colette, who had been silent up until now, spoke up.

Even though everyone else couldn't see it, Leon smiled. "You are who you are because of what you've done in the past. If you made a change to it, no matter how small or insignificant, you wouldn't be you. Just another version of yourself."

Everyone had gone into silence again, this time in contemplation.

Until Leon once again spoke up. "Oh, look! Palmacosta is just ahead! Wow, saying random, useless stuff sure passes the time!" He finally looked back at his friend's shocked faces. "You guys ready? Once I stop, we storm right in, without stopping."

They kept silent, and nodded instead to answer him.

But unbeknownst to them, one single hand was squeezing its own life out.

* * *

The minute the wagon had stopped, true to his word, Leon made a mad dash towards the city, with the rest of the group following behind. They quickly reached the town square, where a large gathering of people were crowded several meters away from a large wooden structure. Standing around it were a few Desian soldiers, and the large man walking toward it was...

"Out of the way! Lord Magnius approaches!"

Various voices murmured as the Desian walked past them. One of the men on the sidelines murmured, "It's Magnius from the eastern ranch..."

Suddenly, the large man's hand grasped the man's neck and lifted him into the air with ease, receiving various gasps and cries from the rest of the crowd.

Snarling at the struggling human, Magnius announced, "That's LORD Magnius, vermin!"

SNAP!

A sickening sound pierced the air and the man fell limp. Magnius grinned like a madman and dropped the corpse onto the street, continuing on to the platform.

It was a hastily job of a hanging structure, but it was solid and it looked working. Attached to the rope in the center was Cacao, who was unmoving.

One of the guards came forward to announce. "This woman defied the wishes of the great Lord Magnius, and refused to provide us with supplies."

The guard standing next to the device also shouted out. "Therefore, while the designated death count _has_ been exceeded, we have been granted orders to carry out this woman's execution!"

Back with the group, everyone was restless and getting ready for a fight. Lloyd was probably the tensest, impatiently tapping his foot. "Dammit! Why isn't the city militia doing anything to stop this?"

"Most of them are on training exercises right now," a man next to them informed them.

Genis gnarled visibly. "The Desian's must have waited for this opportunity. Slimy jerks!"

But Leon tuned everything out after they said that. _'What? Training exercises at this hour? Doesn't that seem a little too strange?'_

"Mom!"

Leon's thoughts were jolted to reality when Chocolat suddenly burst out of nowhere and ran towards the platform. However, she was stopped as she got close to it by the guards on the ground.

"Stop right there, woman!"

"If you interfere, we'll make you suffer in ways that will leave you begging for death!"

Chocolat's courage didn't falter, even as she was staring up at the giant Desian. Ignoring the two guards, she spoke up at Magnius. "You think Governor-General Dorr will let you get away with this?"

"Dorr?" A handful of murmurs of agreements came from the crowd, but Magnius simply laughed it off. "Hahahaha! Don't get your hopes up, woman!" With that, he started to wave his signal for the Desian at the mechanism.

Chocolat stared is horror, unable to stop it. "No!!"

_TICK!_ Out of the blue, a pebble flew in an arc and hit Magnius on the forehead.

Everyone froze for what seemed like an eternity in a second. Even Magnius, the target, stood still in almost disbelief.

Leon, however, took this momentary lapse as a chance to plan. "Red, listen up," he quietly whispered to Lloyd.

"Hmm?"

As quickly as it had come, Magnius' space-out was gone when another pebble flew by and didn't hit him. He looked to his left, and saw a small human boy with a handful of pebbles.

The Desian's restraint was completely gone now.

"You... disgusting little VERMIN!!"

He jumped off of the platform and crashed into the ground, glaring like a madman. He slowly stepped toward the boy, who wasn't moving from his spot, but remarkably didn't stop glaring at Magnius.

Magnius was about seven feet from the kid when...

"Now!"

"Stop right there!"

_SMASH!_ A larger rock than the pebble made full contact with the right side of Magnius' head. And as he staggered from the impact, a blast of energy caught him off guard and slashed him, forcing him on one knee.

Everyone looked towards the offenders, Lloyd and Leon, both with their weapons unsheathed.

Raine ran up to Lloyd's side. "Lloyd, stop! Do you want to turn this city into the next Iselia?"

"It's not the same!" Lloyd didn't look away from the large Desian. "This city doesn't have a non-aggression treaty with the Desians! How can we go on a quest to regenerate the world if we can't even save the people in front of us?!"

Nodding, Colette finally stepped up next to him. "Lloyd's right. I won't just stand here and let this happen!"

Leon grinned. "Isn't that why we came here?"

Hearing Colette, one of the guards pointed at Lloyd. "...You! You're wanted criminal #0074... Lloyd Irving!"

Magnius' eyes widened as he got up, and he grinned. "Well now! So you're that boy with the Exsphere!" He started to laugh happily and clenched his fist in the air. "Hahahaha! This is perfect!" He brought his fist down to his side. "After I take that Exsphere from you, they'll make me the leader of the five Grand Cardinals! Get them!"

Three Desian mages came forward and started to chant. After a few mixing words, they raised their staff's into the air and formed three fireballs headed straight for Lloyd, Colette and Leon.

However, Genis came out of nowhere and shouted "Force Field!" A large green barrier formed and stopped the fireballs. Genis smirked and walked behind the three, muttering "amateurs..." as he walked by.

"Dammit! You worthless idiots!" All eyes were back to Magnius as he shouted. He remembered the platform behind him and turned sideways toward it. "Enough of this! I'll take care of this woman first!" He waved his hand toward the guard. The Desian nodded and went towards the switch on the side.

Colette saw this and gasped. "No!" She quickly took her chakrams out and threw one towards the rope wrapped around Cacao's neck. It sliced through it as the platform collapsed beneath her.

"What the?!" Magnius watched the action, trying to see her weapon in the black night for a brief moment, and quickly looked forward again...

...just in time to see Kratos deliver a blow to him. "Ugh!" Magnius once again falls down on one knee.

Kratos silently sheathed his sword and looked down at the Desian calmly. "...Let us respect the wishes of the Chosen." He then silently retreated back to the group.

The scene immediately received various murmurs from the crowd, saying things like "the Chosen?" "She is the Chosen?" "The Chosen herself has come to save us?"

Raine watched on, but spoke her mind again. "Do you all realize what you're doing? If you defy the Desians, this city may be attacked just like Iselia!"

Lloyd nodded, but still didn't look away from his opponents. "That's right! And I know full well what I'm doing! I won't repeat the same mistake again. I'll destroy them all, the entire ranch!"

Leon, even though he felt that Lloyd was setting his mindset a little high, agreed with him. ..._Yeah. Monsters like them don't deserve to live._

Raine's face twisted slightly at her student's conviction. "Lloyd, that's insanity," she chastised.

"They're only after me and Colette, anyway." Lloyd softened his stance and turned towards Colette. "And besides, we have the Chosen on our side! The savior who will regenerate the world! Right, Colette?"

The blonde stepped forward into view of the citizens. She smiled and nodded to Lloyd. "...Yup! I'm going to fight for everyone's sake."

Leon jokingly pouted. "What are we? Sacks of potatoes?" He stood next to Genis and Kratos and gave a thumbs-up sign. "Don't forget you've got us as well." The two nodded in response. Lloyd and Colette grinned.

The Professor, who watched the scene from behind, sighed. "I give up. You're all hopeless." Defeated, she let the creeping grin cover her face. "...But I'll help, since I'd be worried about you otherwise."

Lloyd's grin, if at all possible, brightened even more. "Professor Sage! Thanks!"

Magnius, who had been silent long enough, growled. "Damned little... enough of this crap!" He turned towards his lower-ranked captain. "I'm leaving them to you. Get rid of them!" One of the soldiers fished out a remote and pushed a button. The ground beneath he and Magnius glowed and their figures seemed to dissolve into thin air.

"...He got away." Kratos stated.

The captain and his soldiers were furious. "How dare you land a hand on Lord Magnius! You're all dead!"

Leon suddenly stood between the Desians and the Chosen's Group. "You guys, err, better get lost. Things are gonna get ugly very soon if you don't."

They laughed in response. "As if you could hurt us, you inferior being."

Leon, glaring through his only eye, grinned. "Don't say I didn't warn you."

He stepped with his right leg.

* * *

"Thank you." 

The group was now in the upper level of Marble, the shop. The room they were in was obviously a bedroom, with two beds and a shelf full of books. Cacao and Chocolat were bowing in praise.

"Thank you so much for saving my mom! I don't know what I would've done if they murdered my mom as well..."

Genis perked up at this. "As well?..."

Cacao nodded. "My husband volunteered in Governor-General Dorr's army... and was killed in a battle by the Desians." She stopped for a moment. "And my mother... was taken to the ranch."

"It was Grandma that originally founded our shop." Chocolat suddenly launched into explanation. "We have to protect it, not only for ourselves, but also for Grandma's sake, for when she returns." She walked over to the staircase at the other side of the room. "I'm sorry, but I'd better get going soon. We have to prepare for tomorrow's Asgard Pilgrimage."

Lloyd tilted his head slightly. "Asgard Pilgrimage?"

She nodded. "I work at the Church of Martel Travel Agency. But it's not like I believe in Martel or anything."

Cacao gasped. "Chocolat! How can you say such a thing!"

"I know, I know. I'm grateful for the Chosen." Chocolat lowered her head. "But Martel didn't protect Dad or Grandma. Even this time, it wasn't Martel, but the Chosen and her companions that saved Mom. How can anyone believe in a goddess that sleeps while we suffer?"

Colette, with a smile, spoke back. "I understand. But I still think Martel exists."

Chocolat raised her head. "You think?..."

Colette nodded. "I'm sure of it. She exists inside you and me."

Chocolat paused, and finally offered a small smile. "Well, if the Chosen says so... then I'll at least try to believe."

Lloyd brought up a question. "Are there really people who want to go on a trip right after what just happened here?"

"It's after events like this that both those with and without salvation feel the need to go on a journey in search of salvation." Kratos pointed out.

"That pretty much sums it up." Chocolat bowed again. "Well then, thank you all very much!" She then ran down the stairs and out of the door.

Everyone followed suit and stopped in front of the shop. Leon sighed. "What a day. I just want to collapse right now."

All eyes ended up on Leon, but no one said anything. Leon looked at everybody's stares. "...W-what? Was it something I said?"

"Just what did you do back there, anyway?" Kratos was the first to pop the question.

Leon tilted his head, much like Lloyd. "What do you mean?"

Raine sighed. "He means what happened to the Desians."

"..." Leon paused for a good while. "...Can we talk at the Inn?"

* * *

Once they were checked in, everyone gathered in the lower bedroom. Raine and Kratos stood away from the doorway to the right, Leon on the left, and the other children on the bed.

"Okay, this is going to seem strange, but bear with me." Silence followed his voice and took it as a sign to continue. "Well, remember last night when I fought that freak-of-nature sea dragon?"

"Sea serpent." Genis automatically corrected.

"Whatever." Leon shrugged. "Anyway, when it disappeared, there was a distinct pain in my left leg that wouldn't go away. In fact, it was in pain all day today."

Raine raised an eyebrow. "But Leon, there wasn't any injury on your right leg."

Leon nodded. "I know, I know. But here's the weirdest part. Remember what happened to the Desian soldiers an hour ago?"

* * *

(FLASHBACK)

_Leon suddenly stood between the Desians and the Chosen's Group. "You guys, err, better get lost. Things are gonna get ugly very soon if you don't."_

_They laughed in response. "As if you could hurt us, you inferior being."_

_Leon, glaring through his only eye, grinned. "Don't say I didn't warn you."_

_He stepped with his right leg._

_And in the next instant, a sudden tremor shook the whole town, throwing everybody, including the Desians, off balance._

CRACK!

_A splitting sound came beneath the Desians which was the epicentre of the quake._

WHOOSH!

_The cement broke apart and flew up into the sky, propelled by a large jet stream of water. Except this water was concentrated and fast, erupting like a makeshift volcano._

_"WAAGH!!" The Desians took the full blunt of the force and were pushed in all directions, flying several meters before crashing into the pavement._

_"..." Everyone stood in awe at the spectacle that unfolded. The cement pieces crashed down onto the street and the water was gone just as soon as it was there. No one would've suspected that Leon was somehow connected to the attack._

_That is, if they didn't catch the strange glowing symbols that appeared on Leon's right leg, which was a bright aqua color._

* * *

"As soon as that geyser appeared, all of the pain in my leg vanished completely. It's almost like it was never there." Leon concluded.

Everyone fell into contemplative silence, thinking about how this might've happened.

"...Leon didn't say any kind of incantation, so it wasn't magic..." Raine pondered.

"It most likely has something to do with that monster he fought with last night." Kratos suggested. "I'm not sure how, but Leon somehow gained this ability by fighting him."

"..." Leon silently shrugged.

"But that doesn't explain how he used it. He was taking steps all day and no geysers appeared until then!" Genis pointed out.

"...Geyser..." Colette's eyes brightened up. "Hey, I think I know!" Everyone's eyes turned in her direction and she explained. "Well, remember what Leon said to the Desians?"

* * *

_"You __**guys, err**__, better get lost. Things are gonna get ugly very soon if you don't."_

* * *

"When he said "guys err", he pronounced the word 'geyser', and used that attack!" She seemed very happy with her insight.

The rest of the group was sceptical, but it was the only suggestion that actually fit. Leon looked over at Raine and Kratos, almost silently asking a question. They both nodded to him, and everyone piled out of the Inn and just outside the city.

Once they were just outside city limits, Leon nodded to the group, which stood a few meters behind him. He slowly raised his right foot and paused for a moment. He twisted his head around. "You think I should pause for dramatic tension?"

"JUST DO IT ALREADY!" Lloyd shouted.

"Alright, alright! Sheesh..." He looked forward again and shouted "**GEYSER!**" before stomping his foot on the ground.

Just like before, a tremor shook the earth beneath them before another geyser appeared where Leon was focusing on. It gushed pressurized water for a moment before subsiding.

Lloyd, Colette and Genis all clapped together. Kratos simply watched on and Raine observed the technique carefully. "So it can work in an area without water as well..."

Leon nodded, tiredly. "Yeah. Now I have a kick-butt move to totally kick some Desian butt. Whoopee..." Leon suddenly fell backwards onto the grass. Everyone ran over to him and asked him if he was okay. "I'm fine. I'm just tired all of a sudden."

Raine nodded. "You must be tired from using this technique twice in a row. Come, let's get him in bed." Lloyd helped Leon up and supported him all the way to the Inn. Everybody turned in right then.

* * *

The next morning, everybody got up and met outside.

"So, what do we do now?" Lloyd asked.

Raine pondered. "Well, unless we have a pass, we can't travel to the second half of the continent. And if we want to look at the Book of Regeneration, we'll need the Spiritua statue in the House of Salvation."

Leon sighed. "As much as I'd hate to do it, the only thing we can do right now is get that statue for that old geezer."

Everyone nodded and headed toward the wagon that Leon... err, _borrowed_. Raine stopped Leon before he got onto the coach, however. "Just a moment, Leon."

Leon looked back. "What's up?"

Raine paused for a moment before continuing. "I probably don't need to tell you this, but don't use that new technique of yours too often."

"..." Leon didn't say anything, but Raine saw from his serious face that he knew.

And so Raine continued. "Your new attack is equal to a high-class magic spell, which means it uses a lot of mana. But you forego incantation, which makes you consume even more mana than usual, and you aren't an elf, which means that you have a distinctive lack of mana compared to me or Genis."

Leon offered a wry smile. "In other words, if I use it to much, I'll tire myself out?"

Raine nodded. "Yes, exactly. Use this technique only as a last resort."

Leon's smile turned into a grin and he saluted her. "Roger that, Prof!" And with that, he sat himself in the coach's seat.

Raine sweat dropped. "...Why does this not assure me?..."

* * *

With the high speed of the coach, getting to the House of Salvation took a lot less time, and an hour later, the group finally got off of the wagon.

They were heading down the steps to the house when out of nowhere...

"Chosen One! Everyone!"

The group turned backwards to find one of the city soldiers standing there, huffing air a little.

Colette came forward. "What is it?"

The soldier straightened his posture. "I have a message from Dorr. He would like you to temporarily postpone the journey of regeneration."

Everyone's eyes widened at the proposal. "What is this about?" Kratos asked him.

"A Church of Martel pilgrimage tour guide has been kidnapped by the Desians." Everyone had a sharp intake of breath. "In light of this, Dorr has decided that this is the time to gather Palmacosta's forces and launch an attack on the human ranch controlled by Magnius."

_...Wait a minute. Something's strange here._ Leon turned his head to the group. Raine and Kratos didn't look shocked any longer. Now they were contemplating this plan as well. _Why would Dorr suddenly decide to attack because of one single tour guide?_ Raine met his eyes and they both nodded.

Genis raised an eyebrow. "How is that related?"

Leon turned his head back towards the soldier. "And what does this have to do with us?"

"We would like you to rescue the kidnapped tour guide in concert with our attack."

All of a sudden, Leon felt a chill go down his spine. _It couldn't be... This can't just be a coincidence... But is the tour guide really..._

Colette brought up the question on everybody's mind. "Who is this kidnapped tour guide?"

"Her name is Chocolat."

_...Dammit, I _knew_ it would be her..._

Several gasps were heard from the children of the group. Their reactions to the news differed, but they were all gloomy. The soldier stood at attention. "Chosen One, please help us!"

Colette turned to her side towards her friend. "Lloyd, let's help them."

Lloyd immediately nodded. "Yeah, okay."

This time, Raine did groan. "...Somehow I thought you were going to say that."

Lloyd looked back at her. "Of course! We can't just leave her."

The soldier smiled under his helmet. "Thank you! Neil will inform you of the details once you reach the ranch." He stepped back and bowed. "Again, thank you so much for your help!" With that, the soldier hurried away back to Palmacosta.

Leon walked over to the carriage. "Well, let's get going."

Lloyd ran up to him. "Wait a minute! Shouldn't we get the statue before we go?"

Leon shrugged as he got up on the rider's position. "Why bother? I mean, it's not like it's going to go anywhere. We can pick it up after we're done with this."

When no one seemed to object, they all gathered into the carriage and sped off to the Human Ranch.

* * *

Within a matter of minutes the Ranch came into view. The group parked the carriage outside and walked into the forest surrounding the Ranch.

The closer they got to the ranch, the louder the shouts and moans of suffering became. And once they came into clear view, they could spot human cruelty through the fences. Desians were forcing them into labour, whipping them when they were collapsed or just for pleasure. It churned more than just Leon's stomach.

Genis stopped as they came into view of the ranch. "Ll... Lloyd..."

Lloyd stopped next to him and nodded with a mix of anger and sickness. "Yeah, we've seen this before. So Iselia's wasn't the only human ranch."

Leon looked back at the two, not looking any better than them. "You guys have seen a human ranch before?"

They paused for a moment and nodded grimly. "Yeah," Lloyd answered, "we have. It's because we did that we were banished from our village and we followed Colette."

Genis looked down. "And where Marble..." Silence entailed.

Neither of them spoke anymore. Leon sighed. "It's alright. Although I would like to know more, I'll respect your feelings and stay out of it."

Both of them looked back up at him. Lloyd grinned glumly. And surprisingly, so did Genis.

They started to walk towards the ranch when a voice stopped them.

"Chosen One, please wait."

Half of the group reached for their weapons, but removed their hands when the voice revealed itself to be none other than Neil.

Lloyd spoke first. "Neil! We heard Chocolat's been kidnapped!"

Neil's face looked grim, but for another reason. "...Yes. I wish to speak with you regarding that." He walked over to a small clearing right of the path. "Please, come this way..."

Raine lowered her eyes after he started to walk. "...It doesn't sound like you have very good news for us."

They followed Neil into the clearing. Leon looked around. It just parted off of the main road just as the trees started to get thicker, so they were all well hidden from the ranch.

_But..._ Something felt off. Where were the soldiers? There weren't many places to hide besides this clearing, and as they approached, there wasn't any sign of the militia. _Could this mean that..._

Finally, Neil stopped and turned around. With the calmest voice he could muster, he announced: "I would like you all to just go ahead and leave the Palmacosta region."

Gasps were heard from nearly every member. "But if we do that, what will happen to Chocolat?" Colette asked Neil.

"Yeah!" Genis spoke up too. "We're supposed to work in conjunction with the Palmacosta army to save Chocolat, right?"

Neil visibly winced and stalled. "No, that's..."

"So... it is a trap."

The sudden and brunt announcement from Kratos left the group in different reactions. Lloyd, Colette and Genis looked back at the mercenary with shock. Leon also looked back, but his face was placid; He was expecting the declaration.

Neil was as shocked as the kids that Kratos knew, and Raine buried her face in her hand. "...Of the several possibilities, it looks like the worst one came true."

"Kratos and Professor! What are you talking about?" Lloyd demanded.

"Isn't it obvious, Lloyd?" Leon spoke up to get his attention. "This whole operation is a set-up by General Dorr and the Desians. The minute we try to enter that ranch, they'll take us down."

Kratos nodded. "It was a mystery that the Desians would simply leave a city with an army alone."

"Yes, exactly." Raine confirmed. "Choosing not to crush the seeds of rebellion must mean that they are not a threat at all... They are left alone simply because they have no real power, or perhaps, because they are in fact beneficial..."

"Besides," Leon interrupted, looking over at Neil, "sending in a whole army to retrieve one girl is a little far-fetched."

Neil sighed dejectedly. "...It is as you say. Dorr is working with the Desians to lead the Chosen into a trap."

Genis looked over at Neil with worry. "Why would he do such a thing?"

"He didn't used to be like this..." Neil's shoulders sagged once more. "He always thought of the well being of the people of the city. Even five years ago, when he lost his wife Clara, he swore to fight the Desians."

Colette looked down. "Then why..."

Neil shook his head. "I don't know. At any rate, entering the ranch now will only put the Chosen in danger. Leave Chocolat to me and please, go on your way. Please regenerate the world as soon as possible."

"...Indeed." Kratos agreed. "It would be best to abandon the situation here for world regeneration."

Leon threw his head backwards to the mercenary, giving him the meanest glare he could muster. But he soon stopped.

Kratos was visibly grimacing at his own words.

Almost as if he did want to help the people in the ranch.

"No! I can't just ignore this!"

Everyone's eyes flew to Colette, in the center of the group. She was so passionate about her statement that it threw the older members of the group off.

Genis nodded. "Colette's right. If we leave things as they are now, Palmacosta may be destroyed just like Iselia. You think so too, don't you Lloyd?!"

Lloyd didn't answer. The memory of the tragedy struck at his heart and left him speechless.

"Yes, what you say is true." Raine agreed, but put up a solemn face. "But I still wish to side with Kratos. If you don't want to see cities destroyed, you should avoid contact with the Desians."

Both Genis and Lloyd looked down at her last statement. They knew that all too well.

And still, Colette refused to give in. "No, that's not right. Regenerating the world and saving the people in front of us are not exclusive of each other. That's what I think."

Raine nodded, softening her face. "If that is how you feel, Colette, then we do not have any right to stop you. The only one who has the right to make decisions on this journey is you, the Chosen one." She turned toward her pupil. "Is that alright with you, Lloyd?"

Lloyd turned around and nodded. "That was my intention from the beginning. Remember what I said? I'm going to destroy them all."

Leon didn't notice this the last time he said this, but Genis and Raine both gave off a slight aura when Lloyd says that. Almost as if they were afraid.

"Still..." Neil's voice broke the silence.

Genis looked back at Neil. "It's alright. Colette's saying what she wants to do."

"Now then, we have two courses we can take." Raine's statement gathered everyone's attention on her. "The first one is to go ahead and infiltrate the ranch as planned to rescue Chocolat and the captives. Now that things have become like this, leaving the ranch alone will surely result in a second Iselia."

Everyone silently agreed. The ranch had to be taken down now, before any more damage could be done. "I'm guessing our second option is to head back to Palmacosta and interrogate Dorr, right?" Leon suggested.

Raine nodded. "If he has planned a trap, then he must know the layout of the ranch well." A somewhat evil smile crept onto her face. "...Lets let him talk for a bit."

Everyone started to get a cold sweat._ The Professor is scary when she's like this._ Everyone thought along the same lines.

"What are you going to do to Dorr?" Neil almost stammered out.

Genis turned away from his sister slowly. He shuddered. "...You'd better not ask that. Raine's punishment is painful." So as to prove his point, Raine immediately drew her hand back and slapped Genis across the back of the head.

"Thinking logically, dealing with Dorr first is the obvious choice." Kratos pointed out.

Leon unconsciously gripped the handle of his sheathed knife. "I honestly don't care if we get information out of him or not. I just want to give him a few good smacks."

Colette looked over at her best friend. "What do you think, Lloyd?"

Unofficially, the decision was placed in Lloyds hands. Everyone waited for his answer. A moment in thought later, he turned around and gave his answer.

"Let's return to Palmacosta. We'll hear what Dorr has to say first."

Everyone had mixed reactions. Leon was thankful that they were heading to Dorr first. Genis and Colette agreed, but were hoping that the ranch would come first. Raine is pleasantly surprised by her pupil's decision and Kratos remained passive.

After telling Neil to stay behind and to watch the ranch, the group saddled up in the carriage, and sped off towards Palmacosta.

* * *

The Governor-General's office was empty, with neither Dorr nor his daughter Kilia around. Strangely enough, there wasn't even a guard present inside the building. Everyone looked around and didn't spot anything out of the ordinary. Suddenly however, Colette spoke up. "I think I hear voices from below."

Lloyd turned to her. "...Really? I don't hear anything."

Kratos gave one final look around before turning towards the stairs at the corner of the room. "There's no one here. We should go down to the basement."

A chill ran up Leon's spine. _Oh man... Why'd they have to go down there?_ "L-let's get this over with then."

Lloyd looked over at the thief questionably. "What's wrong with you?"

Leon held up his hands in defence. "Nothing, nothing! Let's go already." With that, everyone started down the stairs. Leon strained himself to look, but saw ahead in the darkness. In the dungeon, two shapes the size of adults were conversing in front of one of the cells. Strangely, that same cell was covered by a dark green sheet.

At the bottom of the stairs and to the right, there were numerous boxes and junk in a pile with just enough space from the wall for everyone to fit behind and spy from a distance. Leon wouldn't stop shaking.

They overheard the conversation. "When will my wife... when will Clara return to her original form?"

"Not yet. You still haven't paid us enough Gald." The other figure paused for a brief moment. "You've been paying us less and less."

"This is the best I can do!" Dorr, as they guessed, was starting to get frantic. "The tolls, the municipal taxes, the offerings to the Church of Martel... there's nowhere left to squeeze more money from!"

The other figure was silent for a while. "Well, I suppose this will do... for today." He turned towards the door. "I'm sure Lord Magnius will remove the demon seed depending on your next contribution."

At that moment, Leon felt a sense of déjà-vu, as if he heard the term "demon seed" before. He wondered where he had heard it, or if he had heard before at all.

The figure walked towards the door, and as he got closer, his features became more visible.

It wasn't a Desian at all.

Or at the very least, he wasn't wearing the standard Desian outfit. His clothes were a pure black trench coat from collar to toe. He wasn't wearing a helmet and his features were visible. He had long black hair that reached his shoulder blades. In front, his face had soft features, and some of the hair was covering his right eye. His left eye was free, and was a bright red.

Leon noticed this immediately because that same eye glanced right over at him just as he passed the pile of boxes.

For a glorified moment, everything was dead silent and still. Everyone knew that their cover was blown. The man would alert Dorr and then he would attack them. He looked down from Leon at everyone else around him. From Lloyd to Genis, Raine to Colette, and finally landed on Kratos.

Then, he did something unexpected.

He grinned slyly and chuckled. And simply continued walking up the stairs.

No one moved for a while. They were all too stunned by what just happened. Did the man just let them go? It was hard to grasp it, but that seemed like the situation. Almost as if the man didn't care that this secret alliance could be made public.

Finally, everyone moved out of the small space and into the open to confront Dorr. Leon breathed a sigh of relief.

Dorr was shocked, to say the least. "What are you doing here?! Neil! Where's Neil?!"

Raine glared at the man. "I'm afraid Neil isn't here."

The man quickly scrunched his face up in anger. "So... Neil betrayed me!"

Leon's anger took an immediate peak. He pointed his finger at the Governor-General as he spoke. "I wouldn't be talking about betrayal if _I_ were you!"

Lloyd landed his hand on Leon's shoulder to calm him down. Leon looked back at Lloyd, who nodded understandingly. Leon relaxed and let Lloyd talk. "What's wrong with your wife? Has she been taken hostage or something?"

Dorr's face was blank for a moment. Then he chuckled. It was low, but everyone heard it. A soft laugh in his throat. "Hostage? Don't make me laugh! If you want to see my wife..." He walked over to the covered cell and proceeded to pull off the sheet. "...She's right here!"

In an instant, everything changed.

The sheet came off, revealing a very large and misshapen form. It was dark green with orange visible veins, with several red orbs on its body. It was wearing a badly torn dress that was barely staying on by threads. It had claws growing from the ends of its arms, which were now twice the size of any human's or elves. It's leg's were bent in a 'Z' shape to support the large form, and there were also claws growing from the toes. There was no longer a face; only a large round orb where an eye may have been at one point.

Yes, at one point when it may have been human.

But this thing could no longer be called that.

And yet despite all of the grotesque deformations of it, there was one thing that horrified Leon even more.

No one had noticed that Kratos had a very sharp intake of breath.

Genis stepped back in horror. "Ahh! Wh...what's that monster?"

Colette was frightened as well, but she seemed more sad than scared. "She's crying... she's crying out in pain..." she muttered staring at the figure. "You mustn't call her a monster..."

He could hear them. The cries of agony, of despair, of shame...

_"H...h...help...H...help..."_

He couldn't hear them through his ears. The words simply registered in his head in that ghostly voice. All sounds and surroundings disappeared. All he could hear and see was the now deformed Clara.

_"Help...H-h...h-help...h-hi..."_

Dorr's voice finally brought him back to reality. "Silence boy! Stop acting like your justice is absolute!"

Leon looked around and saw that Lloyd and Dorr had been arguing. He could still vaguely hear Clara but decided to ignore her for the moment.

"Where do you get off? Don't even start spewing the word "justice"! I hate that word!" Lloyd's exclamation caught everyone off guard. Even Clara seemed to pause for a moment. "If you wanted to save your wife, you should have resigned your position as Governor-General and searched for a cure, or help, or whatever! You're a worthless jerk who couldn't even give up his social status even for his own wife!"

Lloyd's accusation cut deep, but not under simply Dorr's veins. Leon was a little miffed about Lloyd's statement as well. He hadn't heard most of the conversation, but calling him scum seemed a little much even for this guy.

Leon knew he wasn't thinking straight. Under normal circumstances, he would've actually agreed with Lloyd. But the constant cries of Clara kept his sympathy for her husband high.

"Lloyd, please stop!" Apparently, he wasn't the only one. Although he was hardly surprised that Colette took Dorr's side for the minute. "Not everyone's strong enough to fight the Desians. Please, stop this!..." she pleaded to her friend, and he immediately calmed down.

Lloyd turned back to Colette. "Colette..."

She turned towards Dorr and spoke her mind. "What if we go and get the medicine you mentioned? Then you wouldn't have to side with the Desians anymore."

Everyone was shocked once again. The Chosen was willing to forgive him and give him a second chance. He took a while until he found his voice again. "You... forgive me for what I've done?"

Colette shook her head, and continued. "It's not our place to forgive you. That's up to the people of this city. But I know Martel will forgive you. The Goddess Martel is always within you, awaiting you own, personal regeneration."

_What an astounding eulogy. _Leon thought. _I still don't believe in religion, but that might've done it for me._

"Absurd!"

The next thing anyone knew, Dorr had fallen over onto the floor with blood seeping out of the back of his clothes. Standing behind him was the short form of Kilia, hand outstretched with blood on her fingers.

"The Goddess Martel would never lend her aid to an inferior human being!"

Everyone gasped at the sight. "What are you doing?!" Lloyd demanded.

"How could you do that to your own father?!" Genis also demanded.

Kilia suddenly chuckled. "That's a laugh." Suddenly, her features began to change. Her mouth grew fangs and she had sharper eyes. And her skin turned purple as her form began to grow. Her clothes disappeared and her form was complete. She had lastly grown horns that spiralled away from her skull.

"I am a servant of Pronyma, leader of the Five Grand Cardinals who rule over the Desians. I was merely assigned to observe the new human cultivation technique developed by Magnius." She laughed briefly before she continued. "There's no way that a superior half-elf such as I, could have a fool of a father like this!"

Leon was once again at his limit of anger. Colette repeated the words that he hated so much at that instant. "A... fool of a father?..."

"Just look at him! He didn't even notice that his own daughter wasn't the real one... because he was too busy chasing after medicine that doesn't exist... in order to save his monster wife!" She howled with laughter as she stepped forward.

Lloyd glared at her as he reached for his swords. "You...!"

Colette also reached for her chakrams. "How could you!"

They were about to move when two hands landed on their shoulders to stop them.

They both looked to their side to see the person move in front of them calmly and slowly. "Leon?" Colette questioned him. He had his only eye closed, yet he simply continued to trek forwards until he was right in front of the pseudo Kilia.

"Bad move, boy." She promptly thrust her focused claws toward his unprotected heart...

...And met solid resistance. Leon's hand caught her wrist before it could pierce. With inhuman strength coupled by his already high-strung but raising anger, he gripped the wrist strongly until a sickening _SNAP_ sounded. The pseudo Kilia shrieked in pain and tried to retract her hand, but Leon held firmly onto it. Finally, he spoke.

"I only have one question for you. And keep in mind that depending on your answer, you may or may not die in one piece."

His voice was so low that everyone besides the fake Kilia, Lloyd and Colette couldn't hear him. He finally opened his eye to glare at her. And she seemed to squirm under his intense glare.

"Where is the real Kilia?"

She regained her composure, even if his glare still put her on nerves edge. "Ha. What makes you think she's still alive? I only took her place after she was taken by Magnius. I have no idea if she's alive or not."

"Wrong answer."

There wasn't any warning other than his words. In an instant, the fake howled in pain and finally got free of his grasp. None of the group knew what had happened or why she was in such pain.

But as they heard several _CLICK_'s on the ground, they looked and saw several of the fake's claws on the ground. Leon had cut away the claws from her hand right next to the actual finger.

The fake Kilia gasped in pain and shock as she thudded against the wall. "This can't be..." She had no other alternative. She looked around for any way to escape and her eyes landed on the mutated Clara. She grinned. "Fine... then, I'll set this monster free, and let it kill you!"

No one could stop her as she quickly grabbed the lock handle with her uninjured hand and opened the cell. Clara promptly walked out of the cell and focused its attention on the group. The fake Kilia laughed. "Goodbye, boy. We won't be meeting again." She immediately ran out of the dungeon and out into the city.

Everyone hesitated. They couldn't harm Clara, not while they knew that she was still human underneath it all.

Lloyd was the most hesitant one. "No, not again...! Do I have to kill another innocent victim?"

_Another? Lloyd had to kill a mutated human before?_ Leon pushed the thought out of his mind. _I have to stop Clara before she hurts us. I can hear her, maybe she can hear me!_

Clara took a few steps forward and stopped right in front of Colette. Just as she reached back to swing her arm at the Chosen...

_**STOP!**_

Clara hesitated, hearing Leon's thoughts and Colette's voice. Leon tried to convince her further._ Clara, I know you can hear me! Stop this!_

She paused for a moment, and Leon couldn't hear anything from her. Finally, she slowly moved away and towards the stairs.

"W...wait!" Genis shouted, but gave up as she walked up the stairs.

"...Is Kilia safe?"

Dorr's raspy voice put everyone's attention on him. No one knew how to answer him. "Kilia is..." Genis tried, but couldn't finish.

"Don't worry. It seems that your real daughter is fine."

Everyone looked at Lloyd glumly. Everyone except Dorr, who only smiled grimly. "I see. You... your name's Lloyd?"

Lloyd nodded. Colette couldn't stand Dorr's pained look, and turned towards Raine. "Professor Sage, please, help him!"

Raine walked towards Dorr and waved her rod over him as it glowed. The wounds around Dorr, however, refused to heal. She grimaced and stood up, shaking her head.

Leon walked up next to her and looked at her questionably. "Professor?"

She shook her head again. "It's no use. If only he had an Exsphere..."

"Please... please save Chocolat. That poor girl... she was just used as a tool to lure you out." He shakingly took something from his robes and held it up to Lloyd. He gently took the card from him. "The pass code is 3341."

Lloyd nodded, and Leon noticed that tears were threatening to fall. _Damn it all..._

"And... I know this is a selfish request, but... if you somehow find a way to save my wife, please, help her return to her human form. When my daughter comes back, I don't want her to be alone..."

"GOD DAMMIT!"

Ignoring everyone's reaction, Leon immediately ripped his Exsphere along with the Keycrest off of his shoulder under his sleeve and roughly attached it to Dorr's hand. Dorr looked up at him questionably. "What are you--?"

"Professor, try healing him again through the Exsphere."

Raine, although still off balance, nodded silently and tried her First Aid spell again. The glow this time affected the Exsphere and Dorr could feel strength returning through his body. The wounds on his back slowly healed. Finally, Raine was finished. Dorr was still injured, but was now able to live.

He sat up from his position. He looked back towards Leon, who had his back turned towards the Governor-General. "Boy, why did you--"

"I didn't do it for you!" He suddenly shouted out. "Trust me, when you are fully healed, I am coming back to give you the beating of your life." His voice sounded the tiniest bit strained, as if he were almost embarrassed. "But, my dad said that forcing your business onto other people isn't something you should do. If you want to apologize to the people, then do it. If you want your wife and daughter to be happy, then that's fine." He finally turned around to glare at Dorr. "But don't force that stuff onto us! Do it yourself!"

Leon's words shocked everyone, including Kratos. They all gaped at what he just did. He just scowled and walked towards Dorr. He stopped at his side and held out his hand. Dorr sighed and took it. Leon lifted Dorr off the ground. But as soon as he stood, Leon growled.

"Not that. I want my Exsphere back, buddy."

* * *

Outside of Palmacosta, somewhere in the plains, the fake Kilia was limping towards Magnius' Human Ranch. She was gasping for breath and had her injured arm under the opposite shoulder, but was healthy enough to walk.

"Damn those inferior beings... If they don't die from that monster, then I'll have to kill them myself next time... I must... report to Lord Pronyma..."

"Report what? That you failed to kill the Chosen? Or that you tried to kill her at all?"

She instantly froze in her tracks and whirled around. The man who spoke was shrouded in a cloak and had no visible features.

But she knew exactly who it was.

"Wh-what are you doing here? You are--"

"I'm certain that you couldn't tell her those two things." His voice had an element of entertainment in it. "But arent you forgetting something?"

A chill went down her spine before he spoke his next words.

_**"You targeted the Chosen. Therefore, you must be dealt with."**_

She stumbled backwards as she stuttered. "N-no! No! Please forgive me, Lord Z--"

The job was done quickly, but painfully. If anyone ever found the corpse, they would never be able to identify the murderer. Because there would be no evidence that she was killed at all. Completely untouched, and yet as still as stone.

He looked towards the south, towards Palmacosta. "So, he's already started, huh? Things have just become interesting."

* * *

Chapter End.

Baelfael: Anyone surprised that I kept Dorr alive? I am. 00

As you may have noticed from this chapter and from the chapters to come, Leon values fathers very highly. Any reason? You'll just have to keep reading and find out.

And who was that person who was supposed to be a Desian? Is he an important key character? Is he just another plot point? Or something more?


	9. Forsaken

Baelfael: This is also a very long chapter, part of the reason why it's also late.

* * *

Chapter 9 : Forsaken

* * *

She fought back the tears that threatened to sting her eyes. Crying in front of them would be letting them win. And she'd be damned before she let these monsters win. 

"Move it, you inferior being." One of them shoved her forward. She almost lurched completely over, but kept walking forward to avoid more lashes. She had lost count of how many she had had already.

She kept her head down, not bothering to take in her surroundings. It was the same thing anywhere, anyway. Cold, steel, heartless walls enclosed everyone in it.

_THUD._ The Desian in front of her stopped abruptly, causing her to collide with his back. She looked up and found him with a snarl. "You little--!" He raised his hand to strike her.

She bent her head down further and screwed her eyes shut, fully expecting the blow to come.

...A few moments later, the blow never came. She peeked one eye open and glanced up.

And she swore her heart immediately stopped.

Standing with his broad shoulders and manly physique was the very same Desian who had almost executed her mother not even 24 hours ago.

Magnius.

"Ah, dear Chocolat. So glad you could join us." He waved his right hand toward her left, and she looked toward it. It was a cell, completely alone along the hallway. "This is your new home. Get used to it; you're going to be here for a long time."

"...Dorr will save me." It was little more than a whisper, but it held conviction.

Magnius grinned. "Dorr? Ha! That inferior being couldn't even save his family!" He grinned evilly as he continued. "Do you want to hear something interesting?" He suddenly grasped her arm and pulled her close to his side. "Dorr has been working for me the whole time."

Chocolat's eyes widened and she nearly shrank back in fear. _No... It's not true! Dorr would never betray the people of the city! He's lying! Yes, that's it! Magnius is trying to break you down! It won't work on me!_

Magnius watched her face distort itself. "Shocked, huh? I would be! The hero you all have worshiped is nothing more than a sellout!"

"...You're lying. I don't believe you. I won't believe you!" She shouted more to herself than Magnius.

But he simply laughed harder. "Don't believe me, eh? Well then, have a look at your new roommate." He forcibly turned her around and faced her toward the cell.

Inside the cell was dark, but the small form of a girl was peeking out of the darkness. Her hair was long and blond, which was now dirty and soiled. The little girl looked up at Chocolat, and Chocolat swore she recognized that face.

"Meet Kilia."

* * *

After making sure that Dorr was checked in at the Hospital, the group made a quick search around town, looking for both Clara and the fake Kilia. They couldn't find either, but learned that they both left the city, Clara remained unharmed. The townspeople had been too frightened to try and fight her. 

"Well this is just great." Leon muttered. All of them had gathered in the town square to report. "We go through all that trouble and no sight of either of them." He started to tap his foot impatiently. "And to top it all off, now we have to go looking for his missing daughter, too!"

"Isn't that because _you_ volunteered to find her?"

"Shut up, Red!"

"Stop calling me Red!"

"That fake said that they brought the real Kilia to Magnius' Ranch." Kratos stated calmly, ignoring the two teens squabble. "We don't know if she's still there, but we should search for her too once we infiltrate the ranch."

Colette nodded, looking a little down. "Yes. Chocolat and everyone else are waiting for us."

"Then what are we waiting for?!" Leon shouted enthusiastically. He raised his clenched fist in the air. "Let's make like Koton's honesty and go 'Poof'!"

"Yeah!" Getting the reply's from the younger members of the group, Leon went ahead to 'rev the engine up', whatever that meant. Lloyd, Colette and Genis ran after him, leaving behind Kratos and Raine in the town square.

"They're certainly getting ahead of themselves." Raine commented, sighing at their misbehavior. "Well, we may as well keep up with them." She started walking in the same direction as the other four.

"..." Kratos remained silent and slowly followed.

As Leon prepped the carriage to drive, Colette walked up next to him. "Hey Leon? Can I--"

"Let me stop you right there by saying that yes, you _may_ ask a question."

Colette was confused by his words, but shook it off and went on. "Why did you decide to help Dorr?"

"Didn't I make it explicitly clear that I did not do it for him?" Leon wondered out loud.

Colette shook her head. "That's not what I mean. Even if it wasn't for him, you still helped heal him. Why?"

Leon paused before he answered. _Now how can I say this without sounding like a softie?_ "I guess, well, it's just what he said right before he was about to die. I mean, he was worrying about his daughter and wife so much, and I just couldn't take it."

"Leon..." Colette was honestly surprised. She thought it was because he saw Dorr as an advantage, or because he was impatient. He really did have a good heart after all...

All of a sudden, Leon's face had a comical pout. "Yes, I couldn't take it. All of that melo-drama was going to make me puke."

Colette sweat dropped. "L-Leon..." _Maybe it's just his way of avoiding embarrassment._

Leon grinned and pointed at the seats in the carriage. "Alright, everyone! Gather in!" Everyone climbed into the carriage and sat down. Leon grinned mischievously. He pretended to hold an object near his mouth and made an annoying crackling sound with his mouth. "_KRK_ Ah, good afternoon folks, and welcome to Leon's Eagle Highways. This carriage is inbound for Magnius' Human Ranch. We expect arrival in ten minutes, and throaty-four seconds. Please keep your hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times, and--"

"LET'S GET GOING ALREADY!"

_SPLASH_

No one could quite explain it, but even as Leon was droning on monotonously about the safety regulations, a puddle of water suddenly appeared out of nowhere over Lloyd's head and splashed down on him.

"--between 9 AM and 4:30 PM. Also, any and all interference with the ride and or rider will result in instant watering down. Once again, thank you for choosing Leon Eagle Highways, we hope your trip is an enjoyable one._KRK._"

Instantly, in contrast with Leon's depressed tone, the carriage sped off toward the Human Ranch.

* * *

When the group had finally reached the Human Ranch, Neil was waiting there at the entrance of the forest to greet them. Of course, since everyone was inside the carriage and out of view, Neil couldn't see them, nor their expressions. The only one he saw was Leon's grim face. Leon looked over at the aide. "Oh... Neil..."

Neil looked up at the boy with a worried face. "Leon... Governor-General Dorr..." He paused for a moment as Leon visibly shook from hearing that name. "...Is he--"

"Completely fine? Yes. Now let's break into that Ranch!" Leon's face very suddenly transformed from a gloomy and depressed state to a hyper and anticipative look. Everyone else finally jumped out of the carriage and walked toward the ranch, leaving a very confused Neil behind.

"Now that we're here, how do we get in?" Lloyd wondered out loud.

Genis shrugged. "We can't just storm in like we planned earlier. That would mean a wasted trip to Palmacosta."

Raine took initiative. "Perhaps we can use that pass code that we got from Dorr." Lloyd nodded and fished out the small card and held it out to view. '3341' was printed neatly on it.

"Yes, about that." Neil finally caught up with the group. He pointed to the left of the Ranch's entrance. "Over there is a hidden door that I suspect leads into the Ranch." He shook his head as he continued. "But I couldn't open it, no matter how hard I tried." He paused for the briefest of moments. "But, what about Dorr?"

"Oh, him?" Leon asked nonchalantly. "He's alive. He's in the hospital and all, but he'll live."

Neil was shocked at the fact that the Governor-General was hospitalized, but even more so that Leon was talking about him casually. "Is he... still against you all?"

"Naw, he saw things our way, after, well..." Leon grinned mischievously. "You know what they say:" Leon made a very scary face and crunched his knuckles as he spoke. "'You need to smack a turkey around a little before it'll listen to ya.'"

Neil was too scared to question him further. Lloyd explained everything to him briefly and Neil calmed down. "...I see. To think that his wife was turned into a monster..." He looked up at everyone. "Chosen One, everyone, do you think we will find Kilia here?"

"Well, we'll certainly have a thorough search, but I wouldn't get your hopes up." Raine commented, looking at the ranch darkly. "We have no idea if she's alive or not."

"Which means it's just as certain that she could still be alive." Leon pointed out, looking around. "Anyway, enough of that. How do we use that pass code, and where?"

"Hey!" a voice called from the left of the ranch. Genis, Colette and Kratos walked into view from behind the bushes.

"Did you find it?" Raine asked them.

Kratos nodded. "It's hidden by a thicket and has the input device next to it."

"All right. Let's go." Everyone followed the adults to the side of the ranch where the hidden door was. Kratos quickly unsheathed his sword and sliced away the branches, revealing the door.

Raine looked over at their thief. "Leon, go put in the pass code."

Leon looked back at her, slightly nervously. "Why do I have to?"

Raine sighed. "Because you're the closest one, aren't you? Hurry up!"

"Okay, okay! Jeez..." Leon walked over to the panel and looked at the card in his hand. _Calm down, Leon. If it's numbered, then..._

With more time than it should have taken, the door finally clicked and slid open. Everyone walked in single file. Leon and Raine were the last to enter. Raine turned toward him. "Leon..."

"Let's get this over with. I wanna leave as soon as possible." Brushing her off, Leon walked down the steps into the complex, leaving her to ponder.

_Is he really...?_

* * *

Chocolat and Kilia quickly became friends and talked to each other in the short time that they knew each other. Kilia revealed what little she knew. 

"Mommy... I don't know what happened. She was captured by the Desians and when she got back, she looked big and scary." She started leaking tears as she continued. "Daddy got mad, and then he started to get scary, and... and... wah..."

Chocolat, who was sitting on the bed beside her, placed her hand on the girls shoulder. "It'll be okay... It will be..." she cooed, not really finding any explanation behind her words. _I suppose it's because she's the daughter of Dorr._

She looked up and around the cell. There wasn't anything out of place. Nothing that could help the both of them escape.

"Well! I see you two are acquainted!"

Chocolat whirled her head around and spotted Magnius again. She glared at him with all the spite in her body. "Let us out, you monster!"

"As if I would simply let you go! You're my bait for the Chosen!"

She was genuinely shocked at the revelation. She was luring the Chosen here?

"Hahaha! Be ready to see your only chance lost!" He continued to laugh as he walked down the corridor.

Chocolat frantically looked around. There had to be something she could use. Something! But as she looked and viewed around the room. But she couldn't find anything and dejectedly sat on the bed and listened as it creaked loudly.

..._Creaked loudly...?_

* * *

Not even a few steps into the ranch, a Desian patrol spotted them and shouted "Intruders!" They quickly took him out, but the warning made it to the other patrols. In no time, several other Desians found the group and engaged them. 

Lloyd side-stepped a vertical whip and slashed the Desian holding it. "Man, there's no end to this! We need a plan!"

"I'm on it!" Genis called from the back of the group. He started waving his kendama around while a blue circle appeared underneath him. "Drown!" He raised his kendama high and shouted "Spread!"

The ground around the Desians glowed aqua blue and a rush of water sprang up, flooding the corridor. The Desians that didn't fly away from the force were swept down the hall and out of sight.

Everyone paused for a few moments. When no Desians came down the corridor, they finally relaxed and sat down for a rest.

Genis sighed. "I can't believe how many soldiers there are. I mean, I know that we're in their human ranch and that they were expecting us, but there are too many of them." He looked up at the ceiling. "That Magnius is a barbarian."

"I couldn't have put it better myself." Raine agreed. "There isn't as many mages as there are of soldiers. He's trying to rule everything through brute force. And the power he's using to do it isn't even his. It comes from his Exsphere."

"...Yeah." Leon pondered. "Makes you wonder how he got the idea to swap Kilia's place with a fake."

Lloyd growled after being reminded of the Governor-General's daughter. "That bastard... I'm going to make him pay."

"Even that man is a living being." Kratos pointed out from the other side. "Defeating Magnius means taking a life."

"So, what, we should just stand by and let him take out his retribution on the people of Palmacosta?" Lloyd demanded.

"No." Kratos shook his head. "What I'm saying is, to kill your enemy means to bear the responsibility of that life. And you must never forget that."

Lloyd quieted down as he pondered. Leon thought on the subject as well._...Yeah. Even if he needs to be dealt with, he's still alive. Even if he commits atrocities like that, he still has as much right to life as we do._

"...To bear the responsibility for a life..." Lloyd muttered to himself. After a brief moment, he nodded. "Yeah, you're right." And he sighed dejectedly as he accepted defeat against the mercenary. "...It seems I get excited a little too easily. I'll be careful."

"But you quickly realize it and repent, so you're still fine." Raine pointed out.

Genis shook his head. "And then he quickly forgets, too." He was abruptly smacked upside the head. He clutched his head in pain. "Oww..."

"Don't butt in!"

"Quit yer bickerin', you two!" Leon shouted as he unsheathed Balisong. "The bad guys; they come!"

They both looked down the hallway that Leon was facing and saw numerous Desian soldiers running toward them. They both stood up and prepared for another battle.

* * *

Two soldiers were walking down the secret hallway toward the cell there, "It's a direct order?" 

"Yes, from Lord Magnius. We must dispose of the two females that are being kept in detention here."

"But I thought that they were the lure?"

"Yeah, and the Chosen came. Now they're of no use to us."

"Of course."

They both walked side by side toward the cell door. Inside the cell it was pitch black. They frantically opened the door and looked around. "What happened to the light?"

"I don't know! Maybe it burnt out?"

"But it was just replaced before we shoved in those in--" The voice was cut off and a large metallic CLONK was heard.

"H-hey! What just happe--"

Heavy breathing was the only sound for a while. Then it slowly steadied and a voice pierced the darkness.

"...I-is it safe now...?"

"Y-yeah, c'mon Kilia. Let's get out of here."

One head poked it's way out of the darkness and looked up and down the corridor. When she saw that there wasn't any enemies, she gave a thumbs up to the smaller girl inside. They both crept out of the cell and silently ran down the hallway.

* * *

He really only felt like running. Leon was getting tired of the countless encounters they were having. A few battles later, the group finally made it to their destination; the prison block. Behind countless cells were humans with raggidy, dull clothes. They were sullen and had bleak faces. But they all looked generally surprised and a little hopeful when they spotted the Chosens group. 

"It's the captives..." Genis pointed out as he searched them.

Colette walked up to one of the cells and turned around. "Please, let's save them."

Raine nodded. "Yes. When you consider what will happen, we can't just leave them here like this."

Leon looked over at Raine quizzingly. _What's going to happen? Do you have something planned, Raine?_

Lloyd offered a suggestion. "Shall we split into to groups then?"

Neil came forward and into view of everyone. "No, please leave this to me. Members of the Palmacosta army will be coming in soon. I'll remain here, join up with them, and free those people." He bowed pleadingly as he finished. "Please, find Chocolat and Kilia."

Lloyd looked over at Colette, and recieving a nod, turned back toward Neil. "Okay, we'll leave it to you, then."

Everyone walked out of the prison block and started searching for the two girls. Every hallway seemed the same, all having similar designs. Eventually they reached an area that had narrow bridges between platforms.

* * *

The bridges were so narrow that it was hard to run over them. Chocolat didn't know what was at the bottom of them, but she didn't want to find out the fast way. With Kilia holding her hand, she ran down the hallways to avoid the Desians. 

"Don't worry, Kilia. We'll get out of here."

"But..."

"No buts! We can do it!"

Once again she had no idea why she was getting her hopes up.

Especially when the next voice had shouted.

"Halt! Escapees!"

She sharply intaked some air. Now the Desians knew they had escaped. She and Kilia had to get out, now. She bounded around the right corner. It was clear. She ran hard with Kilia still in her grasp. But she heard the clanking of metal close behind her. She ran harder and harder and turned down the right corner again.

But skid to a stop and had Kilia crash into her from behind.

_A dead end!_ She turned around, but a group of Desians had already blocked off their escape, slowly walking across the bridge toward them.

"This is it for you, inferior beings."

She knew that it was useless now. There was no escape, and now they were ordered to kill them. She squinted her eyes and prayed. She didn't believe in Martel but that wouldn't stop her from hoping for anyone else.

_Grandma... Mom... Chosen... Please, someone, anyone, Help!_

Kilia was just as frightened. Now she would never get to see her father again. She looked on with teary and wide eyes as two of the Desians raised their whips and came within a meter of the two.

One of them started to throw his hand in her direction. She closed her eyes and felt a sharp wind against her face.

"Heh, you guys are _way_ too slow."

She pondered on that statement for a brief second before she cracked her eyes open. In front of the shocked Desians was someone that was Chocolat's size, wearing black clothing, and had blonde hair.

"A-aren't you..." Chocolat stammered in suprize. The boy ignored her and called to the far right.

"Hey, Red! Get over here, or I'll take care of 'em myself!"

"Stop calling me Red!"

"Too late!"

Without warning, the teen twisted his body lower and hooked his left leg out, tripping the Desians. But before they reached the ground, he pivoted his body 360 degrees around and hit them with his right leg, sending them flying down to the bottom of the pit.

He got up and dusted himself off. "Uh, sorry you had to see that. I mean, I'm not, but you know."

Kilia watched on, awed by the feat the man performed. "Who are you?"

"Oh, right, I forgot." He turned around and Kilia instantly took in the features of his face. He had a clear blue eye on his right and a black eyepatch on his left. He kneeled down and rested his hands on her shoulders. He spoke with a serious face. "My name's Leon. I'm under the Governor-General's order to rescue you."

Her eyes lit up as the title came out. "What? My father?"

He nodded. "That's right. I have to get you out of here." He paused for a moment, staring just above Kilia's head for a moment before he spoke with a semi-frightened tone. "Why do I feel like I'm commiting copyright infringement?!"

"Huh...?" She tilted her head sideways in confusion.

"Uh, never mind. Anyway, we are all here to rescue you. Oh, and Chocolat, too."

"We?" Chocolat questioned.

"Yeah." Leon turned around and faced the group as they had reached them. "The stupid one is Lloyd--"

"Hey!"

"The short one is Genis, the blonde one is Colette, the scary one is Kratos, and the even scarier one is Raine." Leon suddenly felt a blunt blow to his head as a chalkboard eraser suddenly flew out of nowhere and hit him square between the eyes. How fast it was going and where it came from, he'll never know.

"This is no time for games." Kratos predictably interupted. "We still need to take care of Magnius."

Raine nodded. "Assistant Governor-General Neil is taking the people imprisoned here to safety. Our job is to secure the control room and assure a safe escape."

Chocolat's eyes almost gleamed. "Dorr finally mobilized his plans, didn't he?"

Lloyd looked down sheepishly. "Um... uh, yeah."

Chocolat nodded. "I'm not sure if it's in the control room or not, but in the back is a platform that leads to a room filled with sparkling lights and other magical looking things. I'll show you the way."

Raine considered it for a moment before nodding. "Hmm, it may be a bit dangerous, but we'd appreciate your help."

Chocolat grinned and nodded again. "Of course! Follow me!" She started to lead the group across another of the bridges toward a wall. On the ground however, was an idle warp pad. Leon and Kilia hung out in the back.

"So, did my father hire you to rescue me?"

"Yeah, that's how it is."

Colette overheard their conversation and slowed down to walk next to them. She bent down to whisper into Kilia's ear. "Actually, Leon is the one who insisted on looking for you."

"Hey! Don't tell her that!" The evident blush vanished when Leon turned his head away. "You guys are the ones that agreed, anyway!"

"But if I recall correctly..." Raine also interupted from ahead. "You're the one who decided it for everyone, am I wrong?"

"Yeah. He was bent on getting you." Genis said to Kilia, also butting in.

"ARGH!" Leon grunted loudly and ruffled his own hair. "Stop ganging up on me!" He started stomping ahead of everyone to the front of the group.

From behind them, Colette and Kilia started to giggle.

* * *

They had quickly found a warp pad and used it to teleport into the control room. The whole room shone with various and colorful lights. In the center was an incomplete pillar that had a hole running through it. 

They had barely just entered the room when a voice spoke up.

"So the forsaken Chosen and her entourage of vermin have finally arrived."

"Forsaken..?" Kratos felt the most confused out of all of them, but no one knew why.

All of a sudden, the pillar in the middle opened a hatch on the top of it and a platform cascaded down and rotated into the groups view. Sitting in the the throne no less was Magnius.

"You've got it mixed up, Magnius." Lloyd cut in, brandishing his sword. "You're the one who's forsaken. Your time here is up!"

He grinned evilly and looked the group over. He continued on, ignoring Lloyd's comment. "I see youve managed to find Chocolat. And even the real daughter of that Dorr! I must applaud you!"

"Why should you?" Leon also kicked in. "The only reason we found them was because your security is comparable to a doorknob.

Expecting him to get cheesed off, Leon was mildly surprised when Magnius started to laugh. "Oh, they are? Well then--" He snapped his fingers. And nearly immediately half a dozen Desian soldiers appeared from the warps at the other end of the room. They advanced on the party slowly. "What do you think of them now?"

The group started to bunch together, being boxed in by both sides. "We're surrounded!" Colette yet again pointed out the obvious.

Magnius laughed, also yet again. "Just like a bunch of stupid vermin! I know your every move. And I know about those inferior beings trying to escape, too." He pointed toward a device off to the groups left.

A bright light flashed and before them was an image of one of the ranch's corridors. Suddenly, a large group of people, leaded by Neil proceeded down the corridor.

"How did Neil get in there?" Colette wondered out loud.

"That's a projector. A product of magi-technology." Kratos briefly explained.

"It's a device that displays images of people and things that are far away." Raine looked down with a grimmace. "We were displayed on here as well."

Neil and all of the captives continued on through the hallway, but the exit was suddenly shut. When they turned around, all of the other routes were swiftly cut off as well.

"Oh no! They're trapped!" Genis piped up.

Magnius howled with laughter. "Just like a bunch of stupid vermin!" He pointed down at them from his throne. "Everything you've done is meaningless!" And if it was anyone else, they would have serious doubts about what they've done to rescue everybody.

Lloyd, however, wasn't one to back down. "How so?! We can rescue everybody after we take care of you!"

Magnius simply grinned smugly at the boy. "Big words from someone who's futile actions caused the disaster at Iselia."

That dealt a blow to Lloyd and he lowed his head. It took him a while to find any words. "Th..that was..."

Magnius eyes lightened up, like he just made a huge discovery. "I know, how about I recreate that incident using the vermin on the projector? Watch. I'll unleash their Exspheres and turn them into monsters!" With some dramatic effect, he waved his hand around the buttons on his throne.

Lloyd's head snapped right up and looked horrified for a brief moment. "No! stop!"

Magnius stopped and rested his hand as a knuckly under his chin. "Come on now. I'll be more than happy to turn them into monsters, just like that old lady you killed…" He paused, and looked past the whole group toward Chocolat. "Just like Marble! Hahahaha!"

Leon heard a gasp behind him and looked back. Chocolat had gone wide-eyed with fear and shock pasted on her face. "Marble? You don't mean..."

"Oh, but I do, my little Chocolat. Dear old granny Marble was sent to the Iselia ranch, where she was killed by Lloyd." He sneered as everybody looked toward the dual swordsman. "I heard she met a pitiful end!"

Leon took in the info bit by bit. _Lloyd killed someone? But wait, Lloyd's not the type of person who'd kill someone without a reason. He just doesn't strike me as that kind of guy._

Chocolat didn't seem to take the news very well. She held her hands against her open mouth and slowly stepped away from the group.

Genis noticed this and came to Lloyd's defence. "Wait, it wasn't like that! Lloyd tried to save her! But the Desians turned her into a monster and--"

"Lloyd killed her." Magnius pointed out, as if the rest of the excuse wasn't necessary.

"No..." Chocolat continued to back away until she found herself caught by the Desians.

"Chocolat!" Colette shouted, realizing she was captured.

Lloyd turned toward the Desians holding the girl. "Stop! Let her go!"

"Leave me alone!"

Lloyd and everybody else were taken back by that. Chocolat was glaring heavily at Lloyd. "I refuse to be saved by Grandma's murderer! I'd rather die!"

"You mustn't say things like that! Don't throw your life away!" Colette tried to persuade the girl.

But she wouldn't be bought. "...Dorr will save me. Leave me alone!"

Magnius laughed. AGAIN. "Right, Dorr, huh. Well, whatever." He waved his hand toward the guards. "Take her away!"

The two Desians dragged Chocolat toward the back of the room and onto the warp.

"Stop!" Lloyd shouted, trying to run toward them but being stopped by the other Desians.

"Oh, and grab that little brat while your at it. Must keep up appearances in Palmacosta, after all." Magnius commented. The Desians on the other side started to advance on Kilia, who was behind Genis and Raine.

And then all of a sudden, they collapsed on the spot. Behind them was Leon, who had his dagger out in his trademark reverse grip. "I'd be more careful, Magnius. Tick me off anymore, and you'll be picking up your own fingers."

Magnius snarled at him but instantly shifted to his right when he heard grunts from his men. They too fell into a heap in the ground with Lloyd standing over them.

Lloyd ignored Magnius however and looked toward the warp. And he quickly went gloomy. Neither Chocolat nor the Desians holding her were there.

"Dammit! How could you idiots allow these inferior beings to defeat you!" Magnius roared as he finally stood up from his throne. Glaring down at them, he quickly took a shield and an axe with a long shaft from his seat and jumped off of it.

The shock his landing created alerted everyone and focused their attention on him. "Fine, I'll take care of you myself!" He pointed the axe toward Colette and announced, "I'll put an end to the Chosen, right along with you fools who can't let go of your elven blood!"

Everyone was scattered and surrounding Magnius. He, however didn't see this as a disadvantage. Holding his axe in both hands. Magnius charged toward the magic users, Kratos, Genis, and Raine. With his speed, Leon came inbetween them instantly and threw a kick at Magnius. However, it simply bounced off of the muscle-bound Cardinal and forced Leon back.

Lloyd took this oppurtunity to rejoin the group as well. Seeing everyone nearby, Kratos immediately took action and devised a plan. "Genis, Raine. Protect Kilia while we hold him off and cast magic on him while you have the chance." He turned toward the forward members. "Lloyd, keep him occupied while the Sages cast their spells. Leon, ignore your fighting skills and simply concentrate on using your dagger on his weakspots."

"Gotcha!" Leon waved.

"Alright!" Lloyd tensed, glaring down Magnius.

"Chosen, you stay here with me and attack from a distance. I'll moderate between spells and attacking."

"I'll do my best!"

"HA!" Magnius scoffed, interupting the group and overhearing their plan. "You really think you're going to live through this?"

Kratos glared at Magnius, but suddenly turned toward the rest. "Go!" The minute he said that, everyone did as Kratos had instructed. Lloyd immediately came up to Magnius and threw blow after blow to throw him off balance.

"It's pointless!" Magnius shouted, blocking all of the attacks with his shield. The axe in his other hand started to glow with flames. "Hell Axe!" Magnius drew his shield back and attack at Lloyd horizontally with the axe. Lloyd evaded, but the flames that appeared from the axe startled him.

Magnius suddenly felt a jet of air behind him and turned around. No one was there, and then he suddenly felt a sharp sting on his back and looked at it. Leon had attacked his back while he was dealing with Lloyd.

Kratos came up to Magnius and swung his sword down hard, but Magnius stopped the blade with the handle of his axe. He slid the sword's length under his axe head and drew it away from him. Magnius drew his other hand back and gathered mana in it.

Kratos sensed this and drew back from the Grand Cardinal. "Hell Hound!" Magnius shouted, covering his shield hand in flames and thrusting it forward. Kratos evaded the narrowly escaped the blow, blocking it with his own shield.

Magnius grinned. He finished the attack, lighting his shield on fire. The force of the explosion forced Kratos back to the rear, where Raine was preparing a defensive spell.

Genis on the other hand had just finished an offensive one. "Aqua Edge!" He waved his Kendama forward and the blades of water rushed forward. Magnius knocked one away with his axe and blocked the other one with his shield. The last one thankfully grazed his shoulder and he gritted his teeth in pain.

He snarled and started to gather mana again. His painful glare turned into an evil grin. "Watch this!" He pointed an open palm at the mages.

Raine's eyes widened and she hastily started to murmur another incantation.

"Eruption!"

"Field Barrier!"

The two spells clashed with each other as they formed. The ground underneath the group started to heat and sizzle as the lava was formed. However, the faint glow of the barrier was also visible. The Eruption spell completed, and the ground shook as the circle exploded several times. Raine took on the most stress maintaining the barrier.

Finally, the spells vanished. The three fighters had some burns, but nothing serious. Kilia remained safe, as Raine had made it priority keeping her safe.

Magnius grinned seeing the scene. The group wasn't going to last long, if only one spell could take out half of the team. And then the rest would be easy pickings.

His gleeful imaging was cut short when he felt multiple blows from projectile weapons. He looked around, expecting to see that blonde brat again, but he was next to Lloyd, both of them advancing on him.

Then he looked up. The chosen was flying, catching the retreating chakrams in midair.

But he turned around and focused on the two kids that were running toward him. Lloyd and Leon both slashed with their weapons, but only met with Magnius' handle. With little effort, he swung and forced them off the ground and flying into the ground.

Lloyd stumbled but immediately got up and charged again. Leon stayed back a second and surveyed, waiting for the perfect chance to strike.

"Rah!" Lloyd once again swung his swords, this time both of them downward on Magnius. Just like before, Magnius stopped the attack with his axe. This time, he lifted the axe higher, raising Lloyd off the ground as well.

"Brat! Try this!" He drew his shield hand back briefly and thrusted it forward, hitting Lloyd in the center of his stomach. "Beast!"

The force of the attack reminded Lloyd of the attack the Assassin, Sheena, had used on them before. It was so great the Lloyd didn't merely go crashing into the ground. He flew at such a speed that he actually skidded a few times before he stopped.

"Lloyd!" Colette had shouted worriedly, forgetting the battle for that instant.

With shaking knees, Lloyd struggled to get up. He instead tilted his head to look at Magnius, and saw that he was preparing a spell, directed right at him.

"I'll take care of you first!" Magnius shouted as he raised his arm.

"Lloyd!!" Colette immediately flew toward her friend and landed next to them. She tried to help him up from the ground. He stumbled once but got up on his feet. The both of them nodded to each other and looked ahead.

At a large flamming projectile heading straight for them.

"FLAME LANCE!"

The two of them stood there, too shocked to move. Lloyd took a quick glance at Colette and saw that she was frightened. And that was all it took. Lloyd pushed her behind him and stretched his arms out protectively, bracing for the attack.

"Lloyd!"

It didn't come.

"GEYSER!"

In an instant, the deafening image of the spell was blurred by an intense stream of water that appeared before the attack had hit the two teens. The two attacks clashed with each other, no clear sign of either one giving in. And the steam created by the two opposite elements started to fog the area.

Meanwhile, Leon had quickly ran behind the geyser and next to Lloyd and Colette. "Red! It's time for _that_."

"Oh yeah, _that_!"

"Yeah. Get ready; once the geyser goes down, we're doing it!"

Magnius was getting very frustrated. Just now, the scum had just pulled off a high-level magic spell with no incantation nor mana gathering. _Just who did the Chosen bring along with her?_

Finally, both attacks had run out of mana and had dissipated. However, the fog from the clash remained and Magnius couldn't see his opponent.

And very suddenly he did. Flying straight toward him through the fog.

Lloyd readied both of his swords as he inched closer and closer toward Magnius, who was shocked and amazed at the stunt. _If Im right, then hell try to attack me when forced to act on instinct. And then...!_

Magnius couldn't think through the situation clearly and decided to act. Lifting his axe, he swung it horizontally at Lloyd as he approached.

Lloyd, expecting this, put his right hand out and impacted the attack with his sword, still in midair. However, he angled the blow so that he took it at an upper position. He started to backflip in middair and brought his other blade back to deal the final blow.

Magnius was a war veteran, and as such saw the tactic. All he had to do was raise his other arm to use his shield to protect himself.

But he couldn't.

Impossibly as quickly as Lloyd had appeared, Leon had also got right in striking distance the moment Lloyd had started to rotate in the air. Seeing Magnius about to guard himself, Leon butted in and punched his shield arm away from him.

And at that moment Lloyd had finally brought down his weapon on Magnius, injuring him greatly.

"AARGH!!" He stumbled backwards and clutched his injury tightly. "I lost to a bunch of kids?!" He muttered as he fell onto the ground backwards.

"Lloyd!" The teen looked up as the group approached them quickly. Raine immediately demanded to know if he had any injuries that needed tending to. Kratos was passive, and Genis and Colette were bubbling with excitement. Genis jumped. "That was so cool! The way you and Leon took him down!"

"Yeah!" Colette agreed enthusiastically. "You two were so cool!"

"Man, that was a rush!" Lloyd breathed out. He looked over at Leon. "Looks like it worked."

"What are you talking about?" Leon butted in, lightly punching Lloyd's shoulder. "Crimson Impact was sure to work!"

"'Crimson Impact?'"

"Yep. I invented it, so I get to name it."

"How did you guys do that, anyway?" Genis questioned them.

"Allow me to explain." Leon said in a dignified manner. "Crimson Impact is a special technique that can only be used by Red and yours truly. The simple mechanics of the move involve Lloyd jumping up like a kangaroo and me making a very small geyser at my feet the moment I push Lloyd toward the target with my forearms."

"Wow, sounds complicated." Colette wondered absentmindly about the explanation.

_CLANK!_

Everyone was startled at the noise and turned to face Magnius, who had shakenly gotten up on one knee. "Ugh!" However, he lowered to one knee immediately when the pain came in. "...How?! How could a superior half-elf like me..."

"It's because you're a fool, Magnius." Kratos had stated out of the blue, barely talking even before the fight. Cruxis has accepted Colette as the Chosen."

Magnius seemed surprised at this. "What?!" he sputtered as he gazed upon Colette.

"That's right! Colette is going to regenerate the world! We're not going to lose to someone like you!" Lloyd proudly stated.

"So... you're..." Magnius started to waver in his stance. "Then... I was deceived..." He finally fell to the ground in a thud. Everyone released a sigh of relief.

"Oh yeah!" Leon suddenly shouted. Everyone looked at him. "What about Chocolat?"

"Good question." Raine commented. She walked over to some of the machinery and started to push some of the buttons. She turned around and pointed to where the image was before.

Everyone looked on as the image displayed the outside of the Ranch. The two Desians forced Chocolat along the dirt path and away from the ranch.

"...Dammit!" Lloyd pounded the panel and started to run toward the exit.

But Kratos grabbed his arm abruptly, stopping him in his tracks. "What do you think you're doing? Even if you ran as fast as you can, you wouldn't be able to catch up with them." he stated calmly.

"...But!"

"Lloyd, relax." Raine placed her hand on his shoulder as Kratos released his grip. "Chocolat's only going to be transfered to another Human Ranch. We'll have another chance to rescue her."

"Besides," Leon interjected, "with the way she is now, going after her now will only make things worse."

"How can you say that!?" Genis shouted at him. "Lloyd didn't do anything wrong! He--"

"I_realize_ that, Genis." Leon tried to calm him down. "But Chocolat doesn't. She's gonna need some time to blow some steam."

Raine went back to the controls and started to push even more buttons. None of them even bothered to keep up with with her. She turned around. "This should allow the people imprisoned in the ranch to escape."

"What about the Exspheres implanted in them?" Kratos pointed out. "Without Key Crests, it's only a matter of time before they go out of control."

"Can't we just take the Exspheres off of them?"

Kratos shook his head. "It's dangerous to attempt to remove an Expshere lacking a Key Crest." He inclined his head toward Lloyd. "I would imagine only a dwarf could handle it."

Colette brightened, suddenly having an idea. "Then we can ask Dirk to do it."

Lloyd nodded. "Yeah. Let's contact my dad."

"...We can work out the details later. Right now, I'm going to program this place to self-destruct. Ready?"

Everyone (except for, of course, Kratos) stepped away from Raine a little after she announced her demolition plan. "Are you serious?" Lloyd gasped.

Genis started to get nervous. "Raine, if you do that..."

"At the very least, we'll deal a major blow to the Desian stranglehold over this region." She turned around to face everyone. "If we're going to strike them, it should be thorough and decisive."

"Raine..."

Raine smiled at Genis for some unknown reason. "Remember, Genis. We're not like them. We're different." She turned around and hit a few more buttons and a few lights on the screen showed a timer. "I've set the self-destruct timer for ten minutes. Let's hurry and evacuate."

Everyone nodded and walked toward the warp. In an instant, everyone disappeared from the room.

Suddenly, there was movement from the floor in the center of the room.

"I must inform Forcystus... while I can..."

Magnius attempted to crawl over to his chair, too injured to even get up.

"I have a slight problem with you contacting Lord Forcystus. He'd realize what I'm trying to do."

Magnius recognized his comrades voice and looked up. In a virtual display was an old man with pointy ear and orange tinted glasses wearing a dark green robe. Behind him was a small figure lugging a very heavy object.

"Rodyle! You... You deceived me!" Magnius shouted, glaring up at the image. "There was no order to eliminate the Chosen, was there?!"

The old man, known as Rodyle, giggled to himself. "Collecting gald for me, attempting to eliminate the Chosen for me…you've been quite useful, Magnius." Rodyle turned toward the figure behind him. "Come, little one. We have a lot of work ahead of us."

"Yes." a monotone female voice spoke up.

"Dammit, Rodyle! You won't get away with this!" Magnius threatened, but the old man's image simply laughed again.

"Farewell, Lord Magnius! I hope you enjoy the afterlife!" The image briefly flickered and vanished.

"Dammit..." Magnius turned around on his back and raised his fist in the air weakly. "Lord Yggdrasil, glory to the new age of half-elves!"

No one found out if that fist stayed raised.

* * *

Outside the Ranch, everyone was fleeing. The whole group burst out of the front entrance and ran toward the forest surrounding the ranch. Near the forests path was Neil, who looked up at the sudden rush of people. 

Lloyd and Leon, being the fastest members, had reached Neil first. Lloyd looked up as he heaved his breath. "What happened to the captives?"

"We've moved them all to Palmacosta."

"Good." Leon was used to running away, and as such wasn't out of breath. "Then I suggest we skedaddle before stuff starts hitting the fan." He promptly fled with Kilia tucked under his arm.

Neil looked on as everyone else ran past him. "What?"

"It's going to explode!" Colette exclaimed back to him as she flew.

Neil needed no further encouragement. He ran along with everyone else.

Everyone came to a small cliff facing away from the ranch quite a bit aways from the Ranch. "Alright everyone, into the ditch!" Leon commanded, Kilia still under his pits.

"Leon, we're far enough away from the ranch to avoid the explosion." Raine explained.

"Oh, I know." Leon replied. "I'm not worried about the explosion; I'm worried about the SHARPNEL!" He quickly jumped down into it.

"He has a valid point." Kratos pointed out. Everyone decided to trust Leon just this once and they immediately jumped down.

Fairly soon, a large _BOOM!_ alerted them of the destruction of the Ranch. They waited for a moment before they all got up and started to dust themselves off.

"Raine, if you ever decide to blow up another ranch; don't. Please." (If you don't know who's saying this, you haven't been paying attention.)

"Excuse me for saving everyones life."

"I'm glad everyone's alright." Colette breathed with relief.

"What about Chocolat?" Neil looked at everyone.

Raine answered. "We believe she was taken to another location."

"I see..." He looked over at Leon and Kilia and smiled. "At the very least, Kilia has been rescued."

Leon nodded and looked down at the little girl. "Okay, Kilia. Wanna go home now?"

Kilia grinned and nodded. "Yeah!"

"Then let's get going."

* * *

- Resident Evil and it's quotes belong to Capcom. 

- Magnius has IEED. Seriously. I can't put it any other way.

Baelfael: And so ends another chapter. Next chapter is the Water Seal, and who knows how many jokes Leon's going to make in that short chapter?

Leon: I do.

Baelfael: Of course you do; you're Leon. I had almost forgot that I hadn't done the Water Seal yet. That's just how much I hate that one. Even so, I must do it. For the children!

Leon: You mean for her, right?

Baelfael: Shut up. (_Smacks Leon_)

Leon: Ow. Anywhos. Almighty Author here wants to know something from you.

Baelfael: I was thinking of releasing a parody version of the series as a joke, since even though I adore and respect the game as much as I do, I can find a bunch of jokes in it as well. I need your honest opinion on it, since I won't publish anything that's eventually going down the toilet.

Leon: Then why are you working on _this_ series?

Baelfael: (_Smacks Leon again_)

Leon: Ow again. Baelfael wishes you would review. Even though he knows that if you're not reading this message, you likely won't. But if you are, and you don't, then what's wrong? Huh? Reviews too good for you?

Baelfael: Happy late Halloween!


	10. The Seal of Water

Baelfael: I'm sorry these chapters are taking so long. The thing is, one of my best friends, whom I love very much, has been having a lot of problems at home. And I shouldn't have to tell you all that she takes a higher priority than my stories. Her problems aren't over, but she has frequent reprieves, and now happen to be one of them.

With that said, this doesn't mean it's not going to happen in the future. Updates are going to be random and sometimes short. I have every intention of finishing this fiction, but my friends take priority. I apoligize once again.

* * *

Chapter 10 : The Seal of Water

* * *

"It's a... washtub?"

"Yep, it's a washtub..."

"Washtubs, hmm..."

"Wow! This looks like it'll be fun!"

"...Is this even safe to use?"

The Chosen's Group had said their goodbyes to everyone in Palmacosta and had continued on their original journey. Everyone had been wondering what to when Leon suddenly remembered that they were looking for the Spiritua Statue.

The events transpired as followed...

* * *

_"Really, I can't thank all of you enough." Dorr said, raised in his bed and hugging Kilia to himself._

_"Then don't thank us," Leon rudely said, "and instead promise to really help the people of this city from now on."_

_"Yes. I promise I'll do my utmost to help everyone of this city." Dorr seriously told them. "And also, Neil told me everything that happened. If you find out where Chocolat is being held, call for me. The entire Palmacosta regiment will be behind you."_

_"Thank you." Lloyd nodded politely at Dorr. "C'mon everyone; there's someone else we need to see."_

* * *

_Everyone exited the Marble's, after explaining everything to Cacao. Lloyd and Genis had grim faces as they walked out. Leon looked back at them. He finally understood why their hometown was such a touchy subject to them. Lloyd and Genis were found at the Human Ranch and eventually traced back to the village. And because of their interference, a pact between the Desians and the town was broken, and the Desians immediately attacked._

_Although the true reason for it was because they were after Lloyd's special Exsphere. Lloyd and Genis both admited that they knew nothing more than that, or why Lloyd's exsphere was special, for that matter. The only thing they knew was that the horrible monster they that they had slain was actually Marble, a living human being somehow corrupted by the Desians._

_"You two," Leon's sarcastic voice broke them out of their trance, "if you keep sulking like that, your face will stay that way."_

_"Leon..."_

_"Okay, so you made a mistake. Understandable. People make mistakes and they pick themselves up afterwards. It's always been that way and it always will."_

_"But--"_

_"Uh uh, you aren't going to win this time, Genis." Leon sighed and looked forward. "All right, if you really feel that bad about it, then just help Colette regenerate the world. It won't make up for it completely, but it's the closest thing, right?"_

_"...You really have a way of lightening people up." Lloyd dryly commented. There was a hint of a grin tugging on his lips._

_"I'll say. If I had my way, we'd be taking a vacation right now." Leon reckoned, looking up at the sky. _Now that I mention it, a vacation does sound nice, and everyone needs one right about now._ Leon looked back and forth between his comrades. _Lloyd and Genis need some distraction, Raine needs to loosen up a bit, Colette is so nervous that she's barely eating, and Kratos is... Kratos.

_Leon shook his head. _Though I really shouldn't be thinking about a getaway right now. We're on a very important mission. Still, these guys need a break. I wonder where we could go to relax? Theres always the House of... Salvation...

_"AH!" Leon had suddenly shouted._

_"What!? What's wrong, Leon?" Colette was startled by his sudden shout._

_"Did you hurt yourself?" Raine asked, although not as suprised as everyone else._

_"Is there an enemy?" Lloyd questioned, inching for his swords._

_"I just remembered! Koton has the Book of Regeneration and the only way to look at it is to bring him a Spiritua statue!"_

_"...Well, yeah." Lloyd simply replied._

_"Isn't that obvious?" Genis retorted._

_"What? So I was the only one who forgot?"_

_"Yes." _

_Leon wasn't quite sure how they all answered at the same time._

* * *

_"You say you…want the Spiritua Statue?" The priests' voice contained puzzlement._

_"I know it's a brazen request. But it's for the world regeneration." Lloyd explained._

_"Please, Father."_

Colette sure has a lot of Father's to deal with, _Leon thought wryily._

_The Chosen's group had once again set out for the House of Salvation between Palmacosta and Hakonesia Peak. They had entered and the aide had fetched the Grand Priest from upstairs._

_"If the Chosen asks, we will of course not hesitate to lend our aid." The Grand Priest turned towards his aide. "...Bring the statue here."_

_However, the aide did not move. Everyone looked at him and stared. Very soon, the nervousness was too powerful and he bowed down. "M…my most humble apologies!" When the group only raised their eyebrows at him, he continued. "This Spiritua Statue is actually a fake I had placed here."_

_The Grand Priest was the most shocked out of all of them. "What? What are you talking about?"_

_"I lost the real Spiritua Statue during the pilgrimage a year ago." The aide looked down ashamedly._

_"The pilgrimage is the Church of Martel's spiritual training journey, right?" Lloyd cut in. "Why would you take the statue along with you?"_

_"Please, Red." Leon interupted him. "Like they would leave something that valuable unattended."_

_"That's right." The Grand Priest nodded towards the thief. "The halo on the head of the Spiritua Statue is made of diamond. We always take it with us when we go out on pilgrimages in order to protect it from thieves."_

_Everyone took a brief moment to look back at Leon. Leon shrugged like it had nothing to do with him._

_The Aide continued on. "On the trip last year, I followed that custom as usual and brought the_

_Spiritua Statue with me to Thoda Island." He started to push his index fingers together like a child would do. "But there, I accidentally dropped it into the geyser..."_

_Lloyd, who had a short temper, nearly exploded on the man. "...Why did you have to take it to a place like that?!"_

_He actually placed his open palms in front of his face in defense. "I am terribly sorry. I was so moved upon seeing the geyser for the first time..." When no one decided to pity him, he continued on. "By the time I realized it, the statue had fallen onto the rocks on the other side of the geyser. Desperate, I paid a visit to a dwarf who lives in Iselia and had him make something just like it."_

_"Oh, that'd be Dirk." Genis pointed out. Leon remembered hearing about Dirk from the two earlier._

_Raine walked over to the fake statue and looked at it closely. She nodded and turned towards everyone else. "It's very good work. Just what I'd expect from Dirk."_

_Lloyd facepalmmed. "...Dad. Just what kind of jobs are you doing?"_

_"Well then, what shall we do now?" Kratos interjected. He looked at Leon and asked him. "Do you think the fake will fool that old man?"_

_Leon walked over to the statue as well and also peered over it quickly. He shook his head. "It's well-made, but there's no way he'll mistake it for the real mc-coy." He turned around and grinned smugly. "I should know; I've tried."_

_Everyone glared at Leon once again. Colette then had an idea._

_"Um…um…How about if we go get the real one?"_

_It sounded logical, but for some reason Raine objected. "...Y...you want to go all the way to Thoda Island?" She turned towards the priest for confirmation. "And on top of that, the rocky area is on the other side of the geyser, correct?"_

_"Y...yes." Said priest was still feeling guilty._

_Everyone paused for a moment to let the info sink in. "The problem is the geyser." Lloyd pointed out. "Even I'll pass on getting hit with boiling water."_

_"Oh, my, Lloyd." Raine sounded ecstatic, looking at her pupil. "You remembered that a geyser erupts with boiling water. I'm so proud!"_

_"Lloyd, you're amazing!" Colette cheered._

_"Of course." Lloyd was predictably wiping his nose with his finger. "Everyone knows that."_

_Genis grinned as he looked back at Lloyd. "I bet you just guessed..."_

_Lloyd actually colored, telling everyone that Genis hit the nail on the head. "Sh... shut up..."_

_Nobody noticed the smirk that appeared on Kratos' face. But Leon actually heard the mercenary snort._

_Colette looked down in thought. "If only we could stop the geyser..."_

_However, Kratos dismissed the idea. "I've heard that the eruption cycle of the Thoda Island geyser is quite short."_

_"Mother Nature doesn't stop, even for the Chosen." Leon pointed out._

_"Even so," Raine pondered, still looking a bit green, "I wonder if we can seal it with something."_

_Then the unthinkable happened: Lloyd thought up a brilliant idea. "That's it! We'll just have Genis seal it with magic."_

_Genis was skeptical, but interested. "Magic? How?"_

_Lloyd shrugged. "Like cover it with ice or something."_

_Genis grinned. "Okay! I'll give it a try. You'd better be grateful!"_

_Lloyd grinned as well and pumped his fist into the air. "Dwarven Vow #1: Let's all work together for a peaceful world. We're counting on you, Mr. Genius Magician."_

_And so they set their sights east and traveled past the remains of the Human Ranch. They had reached the dock and payed for their trip (Leon insisted on revealing Colette to avoid paying, but she refused to do so). Which leads us to the present events..._

* * *

"I…I'm going to wait here. Go on ahead without me." Raine's hesitant voice broke the silence.

Everyone looked back towards her. No one but Leon and Kratos had skeptical looks on their face.

"What's wrong, Professor Sage?" Lloyd asked her.

Raine turned slightly away. "N…nothing. I'm not getting in that thing."

Leon raised an eyebrow and turned to look at their ride. It wasn't in the best shape, but he suspected that there was more to it. "Well, I admit that it's not my first choice, but we payed for them."

Colette nodded. "It looks fun! Come on, let's get in!"

"Yeah, Raine!"

"...AHH!"

They froze in response to the shriek, by reflex. They all looked upon her with shocked faces. "...Ahh?" Lloyd wondered. He turned his body to face hers. "Professor Sage…are you…afraid of water or something?"

Raine felt horribly embarrassed. Not only because of the attention she was getting but because her block-head of a student had hit the nail on the head in one try. _No! I'll just have to try and cover it up!_ "I…I was just starting to say, "Ahh, this should be fun!""

As if to prove it, she steeled herself and seemingly got onto one of the rafts very calmly. She was shaking from head to boots from it. Silently wishing that someone would help her.

One person noticed this plight and decided to do something about it. Said samaritan walked over to Genis. "Hey, Genis. I think you'd be better off going with Red."

"Huh? Why?"

"Because your sister is looking a bit under the weather. And I don't think I can trust you to row well."

"..." Genis paused a while before speaking. "...Alright. I'll go get Kratos and--"

"I don't think that'll work. He'll just insist on going with Colette, since he has to 'protect the Chosen' and all."

"Oh, right. But that only leaves..." Genis made a face.

"Hey, relax! I promise I'll look out for her, alright?"

"...Fine. But the minute I think that you're up to something..."

"Alright, I get the idea. Jeez, I was right. You are overprotective."

"HEY!"

The little mage never got to say any more as Leon quickly walked over to the tub and softly got in next to Raine. "Okay, Prof! You just sit back and enjoy yourself! Leave the driving to me!"

_ULP._ "I... believe I'll take you up... on your offer..."

Leon started to row towards the island in the distance. It was a fair ways away, so the trip was likely going to take a while. Leon rowed the boat slowly and steadily, making the ride as comfortable as possible.

"I'm curious, Prof. Why do you want to keep the fact that you can't swim a secret?"

He heard a gasp behind him, but deteriorated into a gulp. "I... I can swim!"

"Okay, but it's obvious you have a fear of water." Leon concentrated on rowing the boat forward, keeping up with the others.

"Ooohh... You've figured it out..."

"It's nothing to be ashamed about. I have a weakness too, you know."

"You mean... that you can't read?"

Leon was slightly shocked, but was half expecting it. "You knew?"

"You couldn't read th-" Raine paused for a moment to inhale sharply. "...The numbered lock on the door. That was my first clue."

"Ah, I see."

"Why can't you read?"

"My father is the one who taught me everything I know. Either he couldn't read either, or he felt that I didn't need to know."

"ULP... I... see..." Raine outright collapsed right there.

"Hey, relax Prof. I'll get us there in no time."

And, as he promised, they had eventually reached the island without a hitch. Leon slowly helped Raine out of the tub and onto the dock. She breathed deeply, in and out on all fours. "We've... finally... arrived..."

Colette pulled out a grin. She faced her favourite companion. "That was fun, wasn't it Lloyd?"

"Not for us." Genis sighed, looking at his boat buddy. "Sea water came in and I thought it was going to sink!"

Lloyd looked back with a slight sneer. "Well, sorry if I've never riden a _washtub_ before."

Kratos grunted, agreeing. "...That was a rare experience."

"No kidding." Leon said. "How many people can claim they crossed the ocean in a washtub?"

Everyone walked up the rocky path and spotted a large burst of water into the air. All of the younger members rushed towards the fence surrounding the geyser. Raine walked next to them and read over the sign. It took a couple of minutes before another geyser rushed upwards.

"Wow!" Lloyd and Colette were both amazed by the natural wonder.

"Lloyd," Genis started, going into a lecture, "a geyser is a type of hot spring that periodically erupts with boiling water and water vapor."

"Y... yeah. I knew that."

Leon looked on as Genis explained geysers to Lloyd unsuccessfully.

"Hmm..." Colette made a sound staring at a sign far away from the geyser.

Kratos turned to her. "What is it, Chosen?"

Colette, although responding to Kratos, still stared at the sign in thought. "That sign... over on that lookout platform..."

"What about it?" Leon walked next to the two.

"It looks kind of familiar..." Colette shrugged. "Maybe it's just my imagination."

"Come on now, everyone." Raine called out from on top of the lookout platform. "Let's fetch the statue and head back. I can see it from up here."

Everyone walked up the stairs to the top and looked across the geyser. On a jagged rock was the Spiritua Statue, all the way on the other side of the giant hole. Another large burst of vapor reminded everybody of the danger.

"Alright, Genis." Lloyd stretched his legs. "I'll go and grab the statue. You stop the geyser."

Genis nodded. "All I have to do is to stop it with my magic, right?"

"Yeah. While it's stopped, I'll go down there along the rocky parts and get the statue."

"The ice I can make will.." Genis thought for a moment. He looked back up to Lloyd. "Well, it's just an estimate, but I don't think it'll last more than about 30 seconds."

"Gotcha." Lloyd stepped up to the ledge as Genis prepared to cast his 'Icicle' spell.

"Lloyd, be careful. Don't do anything dangerous." Colette warned him, with her hands in a prayer like always.

"Even my healing arts have their limits," Raine said.

"You have a bad habit of getting cocky. Be careful." Kratos also warned.

"Red. Don't get yourself killed." Leon was less than supportive.

"Okay. You ready, Lloyd?" At the nod of his best friend, Genis came forward and readied his Kendama. "Icicle!" He waved it towards the geyser and instantly a very jagged form of ice covered it.

"Alright! Here I go!" Lloyd shouted, and promptly jumped off of the cliff and onto the icescape. He nimbly kicked off of a pointed figure and secured footing on another flatter one. He kept this up and eventually reached the rock the Statue was perched on.

Leon bent over and poked Genis in the sides. "Hey, Genis? You said that the ice would hold for about 30 seconds, right?"

"Yeah. And?"

"Well, he got over there just fine in under that time." Leon pointed out. "But how is he going to get back?"

"..."

_CRACK!_

"Ah, hell."

"Lloyd!"

A blur of yellow and white ran in front of Leon and jumped off the cliff. Colette brought her wings out and flew over to Lloyd swiftly. Lloyd lifted his hands into the air and Colette grabbed them lifting Lloyd into the air. She struggled to carry him over, but did so quickly. Several cracks had appeared in the ice already and was threatening to burst.

Luckily, they both made it over the ice without trouble. Colette set Lloyd down onto the cliff and dropped down next to him. The geyser spouted open, breaking apart the ice and leaving it strewn everywhere.

"Oh, man... That was close." Lloyd turned to his right, facing Colette from the ground. "Thanks, Colette."

"No problem, Lloyd!" she replied cheerfully.

Leon, although secretly thankful that both of them were alright, was perplexed. _Huh. You'd think she'd be at least out of breath from carrying Red across._

"That was dangerous, you two." Raine scolded them. "Especially you, Colette! Putting yourself at risk, even for Lloyd, is out of the question! Kratos or Leon could've easily rescued him!"

"So, what, we're expendable?" Leon muttered with a distasteful look.

"The Chosen always comes first. We will sacrifice our lives for the Regeneration, if need be." Kratos stated.

"Huh. You keep saying you're a mercenary and such, but you certainly don't act like one." Leon observed, hoping to observe a change in Krato's face. There was none. _And what's this 'we' stuff? Sure, I'll save Colette if she's in trouble, but self-sacrifice is still sacrifice._

_**... ... you ... yet?**_

_...The hell? _Leon looked around the moment he heard the disfigured voice. It echoed loudly in his mind, as if he could hear it, but was so distorted he could barely think the words themselves. _What is this? This is so similar... Like that night I fought that giant monster._ Just imagining the creature sent a shiver throughout his whole body. _...Does that mean there's another one nearby?_

_**... hear ...? Leon... .. .. r o ... E...**_

Now the only things appearing were static and letters. Leon couldn't place reality in front of him anymore. His mind was attracted to this entity that sought his attention. _But how am I supposed to understand?_

_**..H... U ... ..M ...A ..N .**_

_H-U-M-A-N. Human? What is it trying to say?_

_**...E ...X ..O...**_

_E-X-O. Exo? Exo what?_

_**... S ..O ..U... L...**_

_S-O-U-L. Soul? What is he trying to say?!_

_**..L . ..E... ..O ... N.**_

_Leon? What about me? Leon?_

_**Leon?**_

"Leon?"

His eye snapped open and winced at the bright light. _Oh, right. I'm in front of the geyser with everyone. ...How long was I thinking like that._ Looking around, he found that everybody was looking at him, some of them concerned.

"Are you okay, Leon? I didn't figure you the type to space out." Lloyd questioned him, head tilted a little in confusion.

"Yeah, that's your job." Leon heard Genis from behind the swordsman, but apparently Llyod didn't hear him.

"Oh, ah, it's nothing. Just sleeping."

Everyone was staring at him again. It's become so often that it's really a habit at this point. "Sleeping? While standing up?" Lloyd didn't seem to believe it.

"Why are you so suprised? You do it all the time in school!" Genis countered.

"I never thought I'd find another useless student..." Raine muttered, cradling her head with her free hand.

"Hey, that's nothing. I can also sleep with my eye open. It's pretty mandatory for a thief." Leon shrugged. He walked over to Lloyd. "But enough of that. How ya doing, Red? Still alive?"

"As you can see. No thanks to you,"

"Aw, Red, you kidder!" Leon gave him a friendly slap on the shoulder. However, Lloyd managed to get his feet tangled with each other and he fell backward, towards the sign right next to the cliff.

CRASH!

"Lloyd!"

"Lloyd?"

"Red? You okay?"

"I'm fine, again no thanks to you!" He shouted at the blonde, lost all his tension and laid back. Then he noticed something blocking the sun, a small alter in the shape of a tower. "Wait a minute..."

"Is that..."

"An oracle stone."

"Yep, it is. Nice find, Red."

The stone activation altar, same as the one at the Triet Ruins, was standing before them, previously hidden by the signs. (Although, if one walked around to the other side of the signs, they would've just as easily discovered it.)

Colette's eyes widened and she smiled. "That must be why it looked so familiar!"

Raine's eyes also lit up, but most would see a mischievious gleam in them. "So this is the Seal of Water!"

Lloyd wasn't taking the information well. "Aww... this stinks. I didn't even need to get the statue!"

Colette smiled, eyes closed in high arcs. "Cheer up, Lloyd. Just think of it as giving you the opportunity to have fun riding in the washtubs."

Lloyd sighed, but grinned to her soon after. "...Yeah, I guess."

"Lloyd! Let's hurry on inside! Come on, Colette!" Genis practically dragged her over to the oracle stone, being impatiant.

"Okay then, I'll try putting my hand on the stone. Here we go!" Colette announced and promptly placed her hand on the stone.

If he had watched, he would've witnessed a wall crumbling away, revealing a hidden passage on the other side of the cliffside, and a bridge of light forming from the cliff they were standing next to.

But he didn't, because his attention was elsewhere.

"Kratos."

"I know. It's her."

They were talking of course about the female assassin, Sheena. She was reading the notes about the waterfall, not really doing much to hide her presence. _Then again, hiding in a crowd is the best way to hide..._ "What should we do? No, actually, I have an idea. Follow those guys in, I'll take caboose."

"...Will you be alright on your own, if it comes to that?"

"I'll be fine. If I can give her that injury," he said, referring to the bandage around her shoulder, "then I should have no problems. Besides, I don't think she's noticed us yet."

"Yet she's sure to see the bridge. Let's hurry."

Everyone else was already crossing the bridge at this point, and that's when Sheena noticed them. She narrowed her eyes and searched for a way to them. Seeing the cliff, and the last two men walking up the bridge, she dashed towards it.

Leon momentarily paused, ready to bring out Balisong, when...

"Bark, Bark!"

Both parties were suprised by the loud yelps. Noishe, in all his green and gray fur, stood between Sheena and her little friend, Leon and Kratos.

"...I'll be. Noishe is dependable on occasion." Leon muttered. He looked up at Kratos, and the both nodded, running into the cavern, the bridge connecting to it disappearing.

Sheena, who observed the scene, grinded her teeth. (Don't do this, kids! It's bad for your teeth, and it makes you snore!) "Grr! I'll get you next time for sure!"

Noishe howls, probably in victory.

The small animal with Sheena sighed, and talked, amazingly. "Why does this weird animal block the way?!"

"Grr!"

* * *

Once inside, both Kratos and Leon looked back at the entrance. The bridge was gone, and as nimble as the assassin was, there was no way she could reach the entrance without getting burned. Lloyd stopped ahead and saw them looking back. "What's wrong?"

"...It looks like that girl didn't make it inside." Kratos muttered, turning towards him.

Lloyd raised an eyebrow. "What girl?"

Leon sighed. "C'mon, Red. _The_ girl. Sheena. She's trying to kill Colette, right?"

Lloyd stiffened and shock presented itself. "She followed us?!" However, all he got were disappointed looks.

"You didn't notice?"

Caught off guard by them saying it bluntly, Lloyd turned hsi head away. "I... I was busy thinking and stuff."

Kratos grumbled something inaudable. "Never let your guard down, ever. Asuming, of course, you want to survive."

Lloyd, in a mix of jealousy and slight depression, retorted. "Oh, yes, of course, you're SOOO perfect." Lloyd huffed. "You'd never screw up."

Instead of the indifferent lecturing he expected, Lloyd was mildly suprised when Kratos lowered his head slightly. "Even I make mistakes." His eyes closed. "I made a terrible one..."

Lloyd tilted his head. "What?"

The mercenary's eyes snapped open, like he was brought out of a trance. He waved his hand in front of his face, signalling for disinterest. "...Nothing. I shouldn't have said that." He started past Lloyd.

Lloyd barely noticed that Kratos once again muttered something as he went past.

"Forgive you? What?" Lloyd scratched one of his eyebrows. "You don't make any sense sometimes." He just finished saying that sentence when he felt a slap on his back.

"Ah, don't mind him too much." Leon grinned. "What he said was true, though. Carelessness breeds disaster. So, before we start a fight between teammates..." He pointed his finger forward, "...how about we catch up to them first?"

Lloyd followed the finger and saw the rest of the group already descending a set of stairs at the other end. Both boys ran to catch up with them.

* * *

The caves of the Seal of Water were dark and misty, creating an eerie feeling inside the cave. Old architecture is seen deeper within the cave and every walkway is surrounded by water.

"Uuuu..."

One of the teammates didn't find this place to her liking.

"Hey Prof, you ok?"

"Uuuuh... I thought things would be fine if we were inside a cave, but..."

"You can't really expect it to be the Seal of Water if it didn't have water, huh?"

"Uuuu... You're not helping, Leon..."

"Oh, uh, sorry." A brief pause, and then... "Hey, I know! Just concentrate on all the ruins around you! Sure! There's one over there, there's some interesting buildings off in the distance, and look! There's even one underwater!"

"...UUUHH!"

"Okay, okay! I get it! I'm not helping. I'll see what Red's up to."

Leon walked over to Lloyd, who was staring at the Spiritua Statue near Kratos and Colette. He held it up to what little light there was in the cavern.

"It has excellent craftsmenship, I'll give it that. It's so detailed."

Lloyd noticed Leon staring at the statue over his shoulder. "Yeah. It seems even better than the work that Dad does."

Leon stopped breathing. "Yeah, that diamond sure is something. Must be worth a fortune."

_That's what you were interested in?!_ Lloyd glared but dropped it. He decided to speak what was really on his mind. "Say, this Spiritua woman the statues are made after, she saved the world, right?"

Colette, who was propped up against a pillar, came off it and nodded. "That's right. Thanks to Spiritua, the world was filled with mana and the people were saved. And Spiritua was guided into heaven."

Lloyd's eyebrows furrowed. "If she already saved the world back then why is everyone suffering now with mana shortages and the Desians?"

"The world stopped receiving its blessing, because the Tower of Salvation disappeared..." Colette continued to smile. "...That's what I was taught, anyway."

Raine, who decided to take Leon's earlier advice, walked up to the group. "Heh, Lloyd, are you actually studying?"

Lloyd shrugged. "Not really. It's just been bugging me. I just thought, since it's a tower, someone has to have made it, and someone has to be doing something with it. You know?"

"That's a good point." Leon said, sitting down. "I suppose the angels know where it is, but the fact is, it disappears and without it bad things happen." He yawns for a while. "How does one tower make such a difference, anyway?"

"Maybe angels like Remiel are providing us with mana through it..." Colette suggested.

"I see what you mean..." Raine placed her fingers under her chin in thought. "That's a fascinating subject. Up until now, we've simply thought of the Tower of Salvation as nothing more than a symbol of salvation, but..."

"In the end," Kratos interjected, "the only way we'll find the answer is to complete the salvation of the world."

"When you become an angel, I wonder if you'll go to the Tower of Salvation, too?" Lloyd wondered out loud to Colette. "If that's the case, we should just ask you after you go." He grinned to her. "I'm looking forward to your stories!"

"Okay... sure."

Lloyd seemed oblivious, but Leon spotted the hesitance on Colette's face. ...And was that pain from Raine's reaction?

* * *

Once the traps and puzzles were taken care of, the Chosen's Group entered the teleport and exited onto a small shrine in the middle of an underground lake. They all appeared one after another and looked around.

"This place is all dark and humid." Lloyd complained. "Let's hurry up and get out of here."

"...We must release the seal first." Kratos pointed out as he approached.

"I know that."

They all start to move towards the seal. They stop when Genis looks at the seal intently. "I feel... mana welling up..." He turned towards the rest of the group. "It's the same as the Seal of Fire."

Suddenly, the water inside the seal started to bubble. The bursts became very frequent and more violent, until three monsters emerged. Two of them looked similar; both looked like finned mermaids complete with mini harps in their grasp and dangling lights from their hair. Called Amphitra, the both of them hovered above the ground.

However, the last monster stood twice as tall as either of them, and had a more monstrous appearance. Having mouths for her hands and wiggling appendages that looked strangely like hair, and had a dorsel fin-like tail. This was the seal's guardian, Adulocia.

"These guys don't seem as dangerous as the last ones!" Lloyd shouted, readying his swords.

"Their weakness in strength is probably backed up by spells, Lloyd!" Genis pointed out from behind in the rear.

"Lloyd, Leon. You two and I will take the front lines and keep them from reaching the Sages. Genis, cast thunder magic on them as much as possible, but keep mana available should something happen. Raine, if we aren't in need of medical aid, concentrate on protective spells. The Chosen will stay in between and damage the monsters from behind us."

"Alright!"

"I understand!"

"You got it!"

With that, everyone charged into their respectful positions. Lloyd and Leon took on the twin Amphitras while Kratos faced off with Adulocia itself.

Engaging Lloyd, the Amphitra violently waved its tailfin at Lloyd, smacking him in the face once before he blocked the rest of the blows himself. He pulled back and immediatly swung both of his swords upwards, hitting the monster and sending her into the air.

Immediatly, a small lightning bolt struck the still airborne monster, sending it plummeting to the ground in a smouldering heap. Lloyd grinned and gave a thumbs up backwards, hoping Genis caught it.

Leon, however, had no means to defend against the Amphitras attack, and was forced to instead dodge or parry the blows. The wind rushing past his face told him how dangerous the blows would be, should they connect.

With no other choice, Leon took a big leap backward away from the amphibic creature and pulled out a spare dagger. "Here's a new one! Shade Dagger!" Gripping the dagger inbetween his fingers, he flung it at the Amphitra, slicing one of its sides with it.

But the moment the dagger hit the ground, it dulled black and disappeared. Then, almost as if it had never left, had reappeared in Leon's fingers. Angered, the Amphitra rose up...

"Angel Feather!"

...But was immediatly bombarded with all four feathered chakrams and fell down to the stoned earth. Leon grinned as he high-fived Colette.

Kratos wasn't having much difficulty either. If anything, the guardian of the seal was only mildly annoying because of the bubbles produced by the mouths on the hands. Having taken enough abuse from the monster, Kratos thrust his body forward, colliding his shield with Adulocia.

The guardian recoiled and that was all he needed. Taking his sword, he slashed at its open defence, forcing it back even more. Kratos, following Leon's example, took a leap back to gain distance. Then, he began to chant.

"Gods of might, transform your rage into power! Thunder Blade!"

It was over. The blade made of pure energy appeared above Kratos' head and pierced the monster through the stomach, finishing it off. Adulocia struggled for a moment or two, but fell silent and collapsed onto the blade. Then, it started to melt, its appearance degrading further as it formed a pool of liquid on the stones beneath everyones feet.

Even the Amphitras, although beaten and burned, were melting away into water themselves. After the slow melting lasting a minute or two, all of the forms finally collapsed and only water remained. Immediatly afterward, the altar raised and water circled around it. Several small fountains also spouted water. Then the water calmed and the altar lowered itself, revealing a glowing blue light.

A collective sigh ran through everyone. It was over, and another seal would be released. Colette walked up to the altar as the words from her father were spoken.

"Chosen of Regeneration... You have done well in reaching this far. Now, offer your prayers at the altar."

Colette nodded, determinded. "...Yes!" She walked up to it and clasped both hands together, praying. "Oh Goddess Martel, great protector and nurturer of the earth, grant me thy strength!"

She released her angel wings and lightly floated into the air. Still praying, Colette watched as the glowing blue light scattered itself and eventually disappeared. Soon after, the white glowing orb that was Remiel descended and revealed himself.

"You have done well, Chosen One, Colette. The second seal is now released."

Colette smiled and bowed in midair. "Thank you, Father."

"..." Remiel seemed to pause for a moment, looking over the party like before. Once he did, he turned back to Colette. "Accept this blessing from Cruxis. I hereby grant you additional angelic power."

Colette seemed confused by Remiel's cold attitude. "...Ah... Father?..."

She never recieved her answer, as the four colored lights descended again and entered Colette, this time glowing blue from the resonence.

"The next seal lies far north, in a place that gazes upon the end. Offer your prayers at the altar in that distant land."

Being worried, she tried to talk to him. "Father, have I done something to displease you?"

Slightly shocked, Remiel simply closed his eyes. "...It matters not. All that is needed is for you to become an angel." Remiel started to float upwards as he continued to speak. "I will be waiting for you at the next seal. Colette... my daughter. Hurry and become a true angel. Do not disappoint me..." The next instant, Remiel disappeared as a blinding light.

Genis, unimpressed by Remiels choice of words, spoke his mind. "What's up with him? He always talks like he's so important."

Predictably, Raine smacked Genis upside his head and demanded he apologize, but Colette said it was alright. "Father... Remiel really does sound like that."

Lloyd shrugged, uninterested either way. "Well, shall we get going to the next seal?... Although, he was confusing as usual."

"We'll get the Book of Regeneration with the statue, so it isn't that bad, is it?"

"Yeah..." Lloyd paused for a moment when he noticed something strange. "Hey, Leon? What's so funny?"

"Huh?"

"You're grinning."

"I am?" A quick feel of his gloved hand told him that he was, in fact, grinning.

"If you ask me, it's almost a border-line smirk." Raine pointed out.

"Huh." Leon was stumped. "The thing is, I don't know why. I guess I just feel like grinning all of a sudden."

"You're weird, Leon." Genis stated, again getting a smack from his older sister. "Ow!"

"We're done here." Kratos turned towards the teleport. "It's time to leave."

The group silently followed him and disappeared from the shrine.

* * *

"That's no good, Remiel. You nearly lost your cool."

The lighting in the room was practically non-existant, but Remiel easily recognized the owner of the voice. "I... apoligize, Lord Loki. However, just seeing that punk grinning at me..."

The other man, Loki, tapped his finger on his chin. "Hmm... He has been showing impressive ability as of late. Perhaps its finally time to test him." Loki started to leave the room.

"Ah... Lord Loki... where are you going?" Remiel seemed... cautious around this man.

"Oh, I'm just going to visit an old friend, that's all." And with that, the man disappeared from the room.

* * *

Chapter End.

Baelfael: Finally, tenth chapter UP!

Leon: This one was kinda boring. All you did was add a few things.

Baelfael: Shut it. All stories need chapters like this to make the other ones more interesting!

Leon: Whatever you say.

Baelfael: In any case, look forward to the next chapter! It's a Leon exclusive, with snippits of his past. Make sure you don't miss it!


	11. Home

Baelfael: Okay, Chapter 11. And with this, we're officially halfway through book one. Probably. It doesn't help that I keep getting distracted. Oh, and you all probably don't know this, but I've been putting up with a recovering surgery wound for the last year, which will hopefully be healed in the next month. Here's hoping, and here's the next chapter!

Also, to those of you who've reviewed, thank you so much for your support. I no longer mind if no one decides to review, because even though it lets me know people are reading my stories, I've learned that it's stupid to beg people for them. I started to write because I wanted to write, not because I wanted feedback. Nonetheless, to those of you who've sent in reviews and those who will review, thank you. It will be long, but this story will be finished, and the two that follow it.

* * *

Chapter 11: Home

* * *

_Leon was never a religious person. He always thought that even if there was a god that was watching over him and everyone else in the world, he wouldn't do anything to help them. Besides, it was always better to rely on yourself rather than on others._

_In fact, he made it a constant to avoid any and all contact with clergy of any sort. This of course meant he stayed at least 10 yards away from all of the churches in any of the villages. (Or what he asumed to be 10 yards, in any case.)_

_Even now, Leon continues to walk faster whenever Colette goes into one of her prayers or recitals of the Teachings of Martel._

_Even though he saw a real angel in front of him, twice, (he still thought it was odd how someone who's supposed to be perfect has such an ugly scar on his face.) he would rather eat a slug (he later changed it to Raine's cooking for emphasis) than acknowledge, much less worship a god._

_But now, he's not so sure. After all..._

_It's nothing short of a miracle that he found himself here again._

* * *

The fresh sea breeze invaded his nose the moment he exited the cave. Leon looked around and saw everything as it was when they entered, with no Sheena in sight. He brought his arms upward and stretched.

The second seal was just released. They had no idea where or how many others there were, but with the Spiritua Statue, hopefully they'd get an idea. All they had to do was go to Hakonesia Peak...

"Ah!"

Lloyd's sudden cry alerted Leon, who looked back quickly and saw what both of them had been dreading. Colette had collapsed, half in Lloyd's arms, who caught her. And she was unearthly pale. Lloyd looked up to Raine. "Professor Sage! Colette's sick again!"

Raine walked over frantically and checked Colette's fever. "Oh no! We must let her rest immediately."

"Time to set up camp, then." Kratos stated, appearing next to Colette and Lloyd.

Raine studied Colette's condition a little longer. "Yes..." she muttered, and stood up. "But if this is going to happen every time she releases a seal, then Colette is going to have a difficult journey ahead of her." She faced the rest of the group as she continued. "For the time being, I'm going to call this phenomenon Angel Toxicosis."

A light groan emitted from the small frame in Lloyd's arms. Colette's eyes weakly opened.

Genis looked over Lloyd's shoulder. "Colette, are you okay? Does it hurt?"

She shook her head very slightly. "I'm fine. It'll go away soon..." She hung her head. "I'm sorry for worrying everyone."

Lloyd promptly gave her a light bop on the head from behind. "Okay, that's enough. You're not allowed to apologize any more, okay?"

Colette looked back and tried to smile. "Hehehe... I'm sorry." But it was clear she was struggling to even keep a straight face.

Kratos went off to find a suitable spot while Raine looked after Colette. Leon and Lloyd were instructed to go off and find kindling for a fire. Kratos pointed to the rocky shore next to the docks and the obediently marched off.

"...Wait, where the hell are we going to find wood?" Leon realised. "We're on an island!"

"We'll just look for drift wood by the shore." Lloyd answered absentmindedly, looking over his shoulder quite a bit.

"?" Leon stopped when he realised he was the only one looking. "What's bugging you?"

"..." Lloyd finally sighed and sat down. "Doesn't it bother you?"

"Doesn't what bother me?" Leon blinked.

"'What'? I'm talking about Colette getting sick is what!" Lloyd half shouted, clutching his hand and nearly snapping the stick in his hand in two.

"Well, what's to be worried about, Red? She went through it before and turned out fine the morning after, right?" He bent over to pick up a fairly large log. "Umph! Besides, isn't this all necessary for Colette to become an Angel?"

"..." Lloyd fell silent. He picked up a few more twigs. "The last time, I thought it was because of the desert, and the Seal of Fire being so hot, but she was just as pale as before! How can going through this much pain be worth turning into an Angel?"

"Great power comes with a burden and a responsibility, Red. No one can be powerful for free. It doesn't work that way."

_CRACKLE!_

Lightning flashed and a horrible scene crossed Leon's eye.

"That's the way it always will be."

* * *

Night passed without pause. Everybody ate Genis' food, even Colette had a little of it, but she immediately walked away afterwards. Everyone agreed to leave her alone for the night. Leon told everyone he was hitting the sack early and sat himself down against a tree. To everyone else, he seemed to be asleep.

But he was, in actuality, deep in thought. _What the hell was that? I thought that was gone for good._ He lowered his head a little, still keeping his eye closed. _I guess I should've expected it the moment I took off my Exsphere and used it on Dorr._ He brought his head up to hard and hit the trunk. But he didn't wince. _All this time I forgot how I got it and what happened..._

_CLUNK!_ Leon's head hit the log again.

"Colette, you're still up?"

The voice shook Leon from his thoughts and he looked to his side. Colette was still awake, previously looking up towards the starry skies. Lloyd, who was sitting up in his sleeping bag, was rubbing his eyes.

Colette grinned. "Hehe... I couldn't sleep."

Lloyd got up and walked over to her. "You may feel better now, but you still need to rest."

She nodded. "I know. I'll go to sleep in a little bit. Don't worry."

"But still..." Lloyd insisted.

Colette pointed to across the camp. "Kratos is still awake, too. See?" Indeed, Kratos was sitting up and surveying the area. He wasn't close enough to hear the two of them.

"That's because he volunteered to be the night watch." Lloyd argued. "You need to rest."

Colette looked down. "...Okay." She reluctantly agreed.

Lloyd smiled and started walking back. "Okay. Good night."

She smiled back. "Good night." Lloyd reached his bag and covered his body with it, closing his eyes. Leon saw Colette look down again and heard her whisper. "Please, dream some good dreams for me, Lloyd."

_CLUNK!_

Colette snapped her head towards the sound and looked around. She saw Leon napping against a tree and was suddenly afraid he had heard her. Taking careful and quiet steps, she kneeled down a few feet away and stayed still.

Using her 'keen hearing', she listened to Leon's heartbeat and realised it wasn't that of a sleeping person.

"Leon..." He heard her whisper his name. He didn't dare open his eye. "Please don't tell anyone..." And then he listened to her footsteps, walking away.

* * *

_A sniffle._

_The girl clutched her knee with both of her hands as the boy held her in his arm and soothed her, lightly brushing her hair with his other._

_The boy slowly stood up. "I'm gonna go look for Momma, ok? Be a good girl and stay right here!"_

_"B-but... I wanna come too!" she nearly wailed._

_"It's gonna be ok! It's gonna be fine, ok? Promise me you'll wait!"_

_Another sniffle. "...You mean it? You'll really come back?"_

_He grinned, reassuring her. "Of course! And Momma too! I promise!"_

_She weakly smiled back. "O-Ok! I'll be a good girl and wait! You'll see!"_

_He ruffled the girls short hair and waved as he disappeared from the utopia._

_She looked around as she waited. The flowers looked so very lonely without him._

_She looked up. Even the sky looked alone. "Where are you, brother?"_

_**I A m h E r E**_

* * *

"So, what now?" Genis asked him.

"First, we make sure this thing gets back on solid land." Leon muttered, trying to steer the tub towards the mainland. For what reason, no one knew, but Kratos decided to entrust Colette in Lloyd's care. Colette probably asked him herself. Kratos went with Raine on the second tub, which left Leon and Genis in the last one.

"Since we have the Spiritua Statue, Koton should give us the Book of Regeneration, right?"

"I still wouldn't get your hopes up. I meant it when I said he was a fanatic. If anything, he'll only let us look at it. He'll probably make us wear gloves, too."

Meanwhile, in the middle of the Palmacostain plains, an old man sneezed.

* * *

When Leon and Genis docked, Leon instantly knew something was wrong. He briskly walked into the House of Salvation there and got the attention of the desk girl. "Excuse me? Can you tell me where the wagon we had stationed here is?"

"Oh, you mean you didn't know? Your grandfather came by and picked it up. He also said to give you this letter." She took out a note from nowhere and handed it to Leon.

Leon opened the letter, but as we've seen before, Leon can't read. He walked over to Kratos and the Professor, who was kneeling down and... kissing the earth? "Can you kindly read this, please?" He handed the note to Kratos.

Kratos silently folded the note open and skimmed through it.

He flinched. Kratos Aurion actually flinched. He held the letter out quickly afterwards.

"That's what I thought it said." Leon commented, taking the paper and crumpling it up. He stuffed it into his pocket and promptly forgot about it.

"What's wrong?" Colette asked Genis as she and Lloyd got off at the deck.

The elven child sighed. "Koton found the wagon Leon stole and took it back."

This shocked the Chosen One. "Stole!? Leon told me he was just borrowing it!"

"Exactly!" Leon started. "I was _borrowing_ it without his knowledge or permission."

"That _is_ stealing." Genis stated, crossing his arms.

"Details, details. The simple fact is, the wagon's gone. We're gonna have to walk back." Leon ended any resistance and started to scout the road ahead.

The three children watched Leon off. Colette seemed down. "Leon... really did steal it, didn't he?"

"He may be a nice guy on occasion," Genis said, "but it doesn't change the fact that he's still a thief."

Leon, who was a good distance away from the group, was looking up at the sky.

"Huh... looks like storm clouds in the distance."

* * *

Seeing as their traveling speed was greatly reduced, it was no surprise that they didn't make it to Hakonesia Peak by night and had to stop to set up camp. But there were two things they weren't prepared for. The first was the storm Leon predicted. It had happened a lot later than any of them had thought, and started only when the sun was beginning to set.

The second...

"ARGH! Why did a horde of monsters have to chase us here!?" Genis whined as the ran through the muddy path, trying to avoid the roots in the ground. The trees all around them hampered any direction they intended to go in and made them turn enough times to make them lose their sense of direction.

As Genis stated, a large group of grasshoppers (the monster kind) was gathering in a spot inconveniently that was in the Chosen Group's way. They were spotted and, being greatly outnumbered, decided to retreat. This forced them off the plain and into the forest in the Northeast.

(Remember the small part of the land that sticks out in the Northeast section of the Palmacosta region, where the Landmark stone is located? They're in the forest near it.)

_...Don't do it._

"Huff, huff... So, what now?" Colette asked, a little out of breath.

"We need to find shelter soon. A grove, or anything like that." Raine pointed out, stalking through the mud.

_You're going to regret this! STOP IT!_

"But in this weather, even looking for one is dangerous." Kratos pointed out, trying to peer into the trees around them.

"So, what to do?" Lloyd folded his arms and thought.

_Stopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopstopst--_

"I know a place."

Everyone turned towards Leon, who was in front. No one could see his face.

"You do?" Genis asked.

"Yeah. It's an old shack close to a small lake. It's old and rickety, but it's abandoned, and no one uses it, so we shouldn't have any problems."

Colette's eyes lit up and she brought her hands together. "That's great!"

Kratos came up next to him. "Do you still remember where it is?"

Leon nodded. "Of course. Follow me."

* * *

_WHACK! "Ugh!"_

_The boy thudded onto the ground, sprawling his limbs to the side. Shakily, he sat up, wiping off the sweat from his forehead._

_"C'mon, boy. You've gotta try harder than that to land a hit on me."_

_He stood up and glared at the man. The man towered over the boy, easily three times taller than him. He wore cotton pants and a vest made out of an animal pelt. He asked, but the man wouldn't tell him which animal it was. The man had a scruffy stubble and was brown, just like his messy and unkept hair._

_"That's a nice look, Leon. Just remember, the purpose of this style is not to attack the opponent, it's to attack their threat."_

_The young Leon kept his glare on the man as he fixed his stance. He was wearing a solid brown one piece outfit, which the man said was his old training outfit. Very loose pants with a Gi covering his torso._

_"How the hell am I supposed to hit you when you move that fast!?"_

THWACK!

_"OW!"_

_Leon grabbed his head where the blow was made. He squatted down and felt some tears of pain leak out through his eyelids, screwed shut. The man was right in front of Leon, his fist outstretched from the previous blow._

_"What did you do that for!?" Leon demanded, glaring up at the man again, although from his perspective, it looked more like he was between a leer and crying._

_"That was for cursing."_

THWACK!

_"OW!"_

_"And that was for giving up."_

_Leon steadily stood up and kicked the dirt around him. "I didn't say I gave up! I just said that it's impossible to hit you!"_

_"You fool!"_

THWACK!

_"OWWWW! WILL YOU STOP IT!?"_

_"Maybe when you get the idea through your head that nothing is impossible!"_

_Leon calmed down a little when he heard the man. "Nothing is impossible?" Leon crossed his arms and looked up at the man. "Just what are you spouting, old man?"_

_"Ah! Why do you dare look at me like a disappointed parent does to a child?"_

_"That's because that's exactly what it is!" Leon shouted back. "No matter what you do, some things are just simply impossible to do!"_

_"Oh? What is a child going to do to back that up?"_

_"..." Leon went silent for a few seconds before he stood up yet again and walked over to the bank of the river. "Dad, why does water flow downhill?"_

_"How the hell should I know?" the man shrugged._

_"Hey, wait! So you're allowed to curse and I'm not?"_

_The man simply smirked and placed his knuckles on his sides, puffing out his chest. "When you get to be as old as I am, you're allowed to curse all you want."_

_"Why's that?"_

_"You'll understand when you're older."_

_Leon looked back into the water. "If all grown-ups are like you, then I don't want to be one."_

_"Hey, brat. You mind explaining what you just said?"_

_"Brat? Look who's talking! You think anything could be done!" Leon looked disappointingly at the man he calls his father. "If you really believe that, then I challenge you!"_

_"Oh ho! Fine! Ask me anything and I'll do it! ...As long as it's not reading," he quickly added in._

_"What's this? I thought you said nothing was impossible?" Leon smirked, eye dancing._

_"And it's not! But it's just... We don't have any books to practice on, and no one needs stuff to read, anyway!"_

_"..." Leon shrugged. "Well, whatever. That wasn't what I was going to make you do anyway." He turned around again and pointed down._

_"Make the water flow upstream. Do that, and I'll believe it and you."_

* * *

Even though the path was muddy and there were no visible landmarks, Leon easily led the Chosen's Group to the shack. It stood in the middle of a grove, surrounded by a small bank of water. There was a large stone erected next to the wooden bridge, which was rotten and beat down.

Although the house itself wasn't in any better shape. There were multiple burns on the sides, and the roof had several small holes in it. Any glass windows were broken and covered with cobwebs on the inside. A waterwheel attached to it was still working, but there were no lights inside.

"Wow, this place has seen better days." Genis commented, stepping lightly on the bridge.

"Let's go inside." Kratos suggested, and no one had any objections. Lloyd came first and opened the door, or what was left of it.

Luckily, the inside wasn't as badly damaged as the outside, but the place was still a mess. The whole first room was covered in cobwebs. Genis made a small Wind Blade spell and got rid of all of them instantly.

Once everyone could see, they took in their surroundings. Opposite of the door was a fireplace, and above it was a worn out picture. A man was raising his thumb up in the picture. The bottom right of the picture was burned.

"I wonder who that is..." Colette wondered out loud.

"He's the guy who lived here." Leon answered her. Lloyd and Genis also walked over. "His name was Harold Calister. He was known for his... immature personality."

"Really?" she looked back to him, but saw that he was already walking outside.

"Leon?" Lloyd called back to the thief, setting the groups backpack on the floor.

"I'm going to check the area. Be back soon." Leon waved his hand back and forth without turning around. He stepped out and closed the door.

"What's eating him?" Genis wondered. Everyone else shook their heads.

Kratos stood up and walked over to the pack, pulling out blankets. "We should get some rest. We'll be unable to leave until the rain clears."

Everyone nodded and got ready for bed. The children found a bed in a room upstairs and agreed to let Colette sleep in it. She refused at first, saying she didn't need it, and that Lloyd or Genis should take it, but they waved it off.

"You're the chosen, Colette. You need it a lot more than us."

"Yeah, and besides, girls shouldn't have to sleep on the floor anyway!"

Reluctant, she finally agreed. The roof was torn open, but luckily the roof caved over the bed so that the rain didn't hit it. She settled herself in the covers. But she did nothing else. She simply sat there, staring down at the blanket. She closed her eyes.

_But that's not the reason I don't need it..._

And she opened them again, not looking tired at all. She slowly fell to the side, bouncing as her body hit the bed. She sighed, knowing that trying to do something you simply couldn't do was pointless.

Even so, she didn't get up. She inhaled and stopped.

"What is this?" she wondered out loud. She sat up straight and looked down again. But not in dejection. This time she was focusing on the blanket.

A smell._ It smells, familiar... Like someone I know... But, the only people I've ever slept next to are grandmother and father. And..._

_And..._

_Who...?_

* * *

_Nothing there. Nothing over there. And... Oh, look! Nothing over there! Why did I even bother?_ Leon chastised himself. No monster would be out in this weather. They had the same instincts as humans._ There wasn't even a need to come out here. I don't know why I did that..._

Leon looked down. In front of him was a river, overflowing with rushing water, dragging mud and plant life alike into it's vice.

_No, you know why you did that. It's because of that place._

Leon screwed his eye shut. Blackness.

_And because it reminds you of that man._

* * *

CRACKLE! BOOM!

_The sounds of thunder and the flash of lightning did nothing to help young Leon's slumber. He grinded his teeth, fed up, and finally let loose. "ARGH!" He threw the blanket into the air, frustrated. "Dang! The only thing louder than lightning is the water wheel!"_

CRACKLE! BOOM!

_..._

_"Wait, where's the sound of the water wheel?" Leon got up and rushed down the stairs, practically jumping off every step. He bounded past the room and opened the front door. He stopped himself._

_It was raining so bad that he couldn't see fifteen feet in front of him. Leon breathed deeply. Holding his hand over his single eye, he walked around to the back of the house. A stable was situated on the side of the house there, although he never knew why; they didn't have any pets or anything in it._

_Finally, he reached the water wheel and was relieved it was still there, even though it wasn't turning. Then, when he looked down, he saw the reason. The water level was way too low and weak to turn the wheel._

_"...Huh?" _Isn't that a little strange?_ Leon thought. _It's raining a downpour and there's not enough water!?"_ Leon hurriedly stalked along the river, trying to see where the water broke off. Soon, he saw a glowing green light._

What is that?_ Leon wondered, _and what is all that noise!? _The rushing water that should have been present under the wheel was heard where the shimmering light was. Leon rushed over to find out the cause._

_What he found was nothing he could have prepared himself for._

_The water wasn't being misdirected or anything; it was being stopped in it's place and flowing backwards onto itself. The cause, the emerald green glow, was shaped like a human body, standing fiercely in the muddy riverbank._

_And there was only one human being in these woods besides Leon._

_"Well, Leon? You ready to believe nothing is impossible?"_

* * *

Colette snapped her eyes open as she heard marshy footsteps approaching the house. She heard the dangling of a waistband holding a dagger and instantly knew it was Leon. She got off the bed and peeked out through the rubble, but didn't see anything.

Confused, she stepped back.

"Sorry, but I'm too good to be heard that easily."

"WAH!"

Colette, true to her clumsiness, tripped. But luckily she was right next to the bed, so she simply tumbled onto it. Leon looked around.

"So, you guys found it, huh? I thought I hid it pretty well, but I guess not well enough."

Colette sat herself up again. She looked at Leon somberly. "Leon." She started out serious, but slowly degenerated into a sad look. "...Was this your home?"

"Yeah... it was, a long time ago." She couldn't see his face as he spoke.

"And the man? What about him?" she pressed, but Leon held up his index finger and shushed her.

"Hey, hey. One secret at a time, okay?" Leon walked over and sat on a chair on the opposite end of the room. It didn't really bother him that the rain was pelting his face. "I told you a secret. Now it's your turn."

"M-my turn?"

"Yes." Leon hunched over, looking at her seriously. "What is happening to you?"

Colette, who was present with situations like this ever since she became friends with Lloyd and Genis, was compelled to brush the subject off, but then her other half said no. This wasn't Lloyd or Genis; it was Leon. He would be able to keep her on the subject until she cracked and told him anyway.

"...All right." She agreed, and stood up from the bed, walking closer. "I... honestly don't know what's happening to my body. It happens every time I release a seal. At the Fire seal, I lost my sense of taste. Everything just tasted the same to me, but not just that; I couldn't keep it in either."

"..." Leon looked at her back as she faced the rain.

"Then, when we released the Water seal, I haven't been sleepy at all. Nothing can get me to sleep."

"Why didn't you tell any of us?" Colette couldn't tell what Leon was feeling, but the words were strong.

"I... I don't know. I guess maybe this is how it is for every Chosen? And maybe, this is how I'm supposed to become an angel?" Colette looked back at Leon, and saw him looking at the ground.

A groan came from Leon's throat. "I really hope that's the case..." Finally, after what seems like minutes, Leon sighed and smiled. "Well, if it's what you want. I won't stop you."

Colette grinned as well, but quickly became worried. "Um... Can you please keep this a secret from everyone else?"

"Hmm? Sure, but why?" Leon widened his eye and put on a playful grin. "Oh, I know. You don't want me to tell Lloyd, do you?"

Colette stood there shocked for a moment before speaking. "I meant everybody, but, why Lloyd...?"

"Isn't it obvious? So our dunce of a leader can comfort you in his arms, whispering sweet nothings into your ear." Leon was making ridiculous poses as he went on. "Ah, young love. So sweet and pure."

Colette, who was listening to every word, began letting her imaginations run wild, and Leon cackled internally seeing her face quickly become an interesting shade of red. "N-n-n NO! No, that's not what I meant! Really!" She pouted as he hid a snicker. "You're not going to keep it a secret, are you?"

"Colette, you're talking to a thief. I can a keep a secret in a five-lock safe."

Colette calmed down and walked over to the bed, sitting on it. She shuffled over and patted on the space next to her, inviting Leon over. He shrugged and walked over, sitting on the bed.

"So? Are you going to tell me now?"

"Tell you what?" Leon looked confused.

"Who that man is. Harold, wasn't it?"

"You have to tell me a secret first, though."

"I already did," she argued.

"That was because I already told you my secret. You owed me."

Colette started to puff out her cheeks. "But I told you two things."

"All inside the same subject."

"Oh, fine." Colette looked down at the floor and thought hard. Then her eyes lit up. "Well, there is one."

"Oh?"

"Yeah. I don't really remember him well, but... I used to have an older brother."

"An older brother?" Leon was surprised. He didn't hear anything like this from Lloyd or Genis.

"Yeah. We used to play in our secret garden together. Just me and him. He was the only one I trusted before I met Lloyd and Genis."

"How come I haven't heard of him before?"

"Well, he disappeared one day. I don't really remember, since I was very small. All I know is, an important part of my life was gone from that day onward. When I asked my father, he said that it was my brother, Noel Brunel. He went missing one day, and no one could find him." Colette kept her gaze down. Leon could've sworn she would cry on the spot, but she didn't. "It was soon after my mother died, too."

Leon instantly felt guilty about forcing it out of her. "Oh, jeez, Colette. I'm sorry."

"Huh?" Colette looked up suddenly, and dried some unshed tears. "Oh, no, don't worry about it, really! I... I was too young to remember my mother, so even though it's sad, I'm not bothered much by it. And besides, I... I believe! I believe that my brother is out there somewhere."

"You believe that? Really?"

"Yeah. He promised me that we'd meet again. And he never broke a promise to me."

"...Huh."

Another moment of silence faded over. Leon stretched. "He's my father."

"Excuse me?" Colette didn't catch it.

"The guy in the painting downstairs? Harold Calister? He's my father." Leon told her.

"Really?" She clasped her hands. "Then does that mean that your last name is--"

"No." Leon immediately held his hand up and stopped her. "I don't have a last name. I don't deserve his name."

"But... why?"

"..." Leon stayed silent for a long while. He got up from the bed and walked over to where the roof was bare. He looked past the misty rain and looked at the lone stone monument in front of the bridge. "...He never had a chance to give it to me. One day, the Desians came..." He heard a gasp from behind him. "I'm sure you can guess what happened."

Colette was hesitant and chose her next words carefully. "Then... the stone we saw before..." Silently, Leon nodded, and moved back across the room. Colette looked down and whispered, "...I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Then, for whatever reason, Leon reached over and ruffled Colette's hair. "You know, Lloyd's right. You need to stop apologizing for every little thing."

"Hehehe." Colette giggled a bit.

Leon grinned and walked away, letting his digits lightly drag away from her now unkempt hair. However, he closed his eyes, a solemn expression on his face. "Colette... are you fine with this?" Leon asked, this time looking at her straight in the eye.

And he met no resistance. "Yes." Colette nodded seriously. _First Lloyd's mother, and now Leon's father and house... I won't let the Desians hurt anyone else._

The two simply stayed in their respective positions. Neither giving any quarter.

"All right, I think I should let you get some rest. Get ready; I'm going to teach you how to fall asleep."

Colette sunk herself in the sheets and covered her body up to her nose. "How? I can't get sleepy. It's impossible for me."

"If I can fall asleep with my eye open, then I can teach you how to get to sleep." Leon said as he opened the door. "And shame on you, Colette."

"Huh?"

She saw him turn around and held his right hand up. He made his trademark hand sign, making a 'V' sign except holding up his thumb as well.

"'Nothing is impossible.'"

* * *

_Leon looked down, and regretted it._

_Flowers._

_Swords._

_Dirt._

_Helmets._

_All of it, covered in a thick, crimson liquid._

_And the most of it was covering the bodies it came from. But they weren't the only things there. Cut marks all over the ground, scorched plants, and fallen trees. And the ruin he used to call a home._

_"...Hey."_

_This clearing, the site of a fierce battle, was marked with the struggle, leaving the bodies of the fighters there, all of them alike, except for one._

_"...Wake up."_

_This single body, different from every other one there, was the same in one sense; it wasn't moving._

_"Come on, you can't be dead. That's impossible."_

_Yet, that made it all the more real. After all..._

_This is the man who makes nothing impossible._

* * *

Chapter End.

Baelfael: I hope I didn't make anything this chapter too graphic or too spoiling. I am a little tired. Anyway, next few chapters; more seals, more adventuring, and some new stuff. I don't know if I've said this before, but most of the new stuff will start to present itself near the end of this book, and around the start of the second. 'Til next time!


	12. The Beast : Aeolus

Baelfael: I am ashamed of myself. This is taking me forever to complete. However, and this is no excuse for my poor progress or speed of said progress, it always takes me forever to finish Sylvarant on the game itself. It shouldn't surprise me in the least that it's taking me this long. Anyway, things will definitely pick up at the Tower of Salvation, so please put up with me until then.

Oh, and no one probably cares, but my surgery is finally done. 21 months of recovery, when it only should have took 3. Never get a Pilonidal cyst. Ever.

Oh, and uh, I don't own anything except the two games.

* * *

Chapter 12 : The Beast : Aeolus

* * *

Light pierced easily through the wrecked building and shined over Lloyd's eyes. Wincing, he slowly peeked through his eyelids directly into the light. He screwed his eyes shut again and turned over into the shade, opening his eyes easier this time. He listened to the wildlife as he gained his bearings.

_Ah, yeah, that's right. It was raining, and Leon took us here for shelter._

Lloyd sat up and looked around. Raine and Genis were propped up against the wall, in what Lloyd believed was supposed to be the kitchen. Leon was laying on his back in the middle of the floor, a blanket over him. Kratos was nowhere to be found, most likely scouting the area.

And Colette...

Lloyd stood up from the doorway and stretched. He walked over to the stairs at the far right of the wreckage and climbed up them. Stopping at the door on the immediate left, he breathed in, and relaxed as he exhaled. He brought his hand up and knocked on the door twice.

_KNOCK, KNOCK._

"Ah, yes! Be right there!"

Lloyd heard a squeak from the bed and footsteps coming toward the door. Then he heard a creak.

"Wah!"

And then the predicted _THUMP_ as she landed on the wooden floor.

"Colette!" Lloyd, in a panic, opened the door and rushed inside, only to stop in his tracks a few steps after.

Colette, being the klutz she is, got mixed around in the bed sheets and ended up unconsciously dragging them with her as she was walking toward the door. She stepped on the sheets at her feet, stumbled, and fell down. Now she was flat down on the ground, her feet sticking up behind her and covered with the sheets. She looked up at Lloyd from the floor.

Both of them stared at each other for a little while, unsure of what to say. Then, the ridiculous scene finally got to Lloyd and forced him to hold his hand over his mouth and snort back a giggle, then again, and then he wasn't able to hold back. "Ha ha ha ha!" Lloyd laughed out behind his palms at his best friend, silently hoping she wouldn't be offended.

He was rewarded with some giggling from below, Colette wearing a smile as she did so. Both of them laughed for a while. Lloyd, wiping some tears away from his eyes, walked over and held his hand out for Colette. She took it thankfully, being helped up by Lloyd. "Thanks, Lloyd."

"No problem." He answered. "Let's get everyone up. It shouldn't take long to get to Hakonesia Peak."

"Yeah." Colette answered, not really paying attention. "Um... Lloyd?"

"What is it?"

He noticed her odd colored face as she continued. "Can I have my hand back now?"

Lloyd had a blank look for a moment before he looked down and saw that Colette's hand was still wrapped in his own gloved ones.

His eyes widened and he felt his face heating up like hers. He immediately jerked his hand away and quietly apologized. "Uh... sorry about that."

Colette, despite her embarrassment, shook her head and smiled at the boy. "No, it's ok. Your hand is very warm; I like it." Then she seemed to realize what she just said and reddened further.

Lloyd, who was slightly confused by what she just said, shook his head to rid himself of his red cheeks. "Uh, I'll go wake everyone up. See ya!" Lloyd bolted out of the room and down the stairs, leaving Colette with her hand frozen in the air.

Colette let her gaze drop down to her hand. She slowly smiled and brought it towards her chest, holding it in her other hand and savoring the warmth.

* * *

All of the Chosen's Group gathered outside the ruined house. Kratos returned, saying that there were no monsters present in the forest, signaling an easy and relaxing stroll for once. They exited the forest without any trouble and immediately set out for Koton's house.

Leon stopped in front of the house and turned around to face everybody. "Let me handle this."

Genis cocked his head. "Leon? Are you sure?"

Leon shrugged. "Well, I do have to apologize for taking the wagon without asking. And I do know him longer than any of you." He walked towards the house. "I'll be out in a couple." Leon opened the door and closed it behind him.

Everyone looked on as silence loomed over the house.

Colette looked back to everybody. "I think Leon's really sorry for what he did."

Lloyd looked at the door questionably. "You think?"

"Maybe..." Raine muttered, still looking at the house.

"YOU OLD FART!"

Everyone was alarmed at the sudden shout, realising it was Leon's voice.

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OLD, CYCLOPS?!"

Everyone sweat-dropped.

"I HAVE A BETTER EYE THAN YOU DO, YOU PERV!"

"PERV!? AT LEAST I HAVE AN INTEREST IN WOMAN, PREPUBESCENT!"

"...They're fighting." Lloyd pointed out, quite aware he didn't have to.

Colette was panicking. "O-Oh no! We should stop them!"

Genis shook his head. "No... this isn't something we should interfere in..."

"..." Kratos remained silent.

"TIGHT WAD!"

"BRAT!"

"ANCIENT!"

"WHIPPER-SNAPPER!"

Amazingly, this continued on for quite a while. The curses even escalated from there.

Suddenly, the front door burst open, and Leon stalked out with a grumpy expression. Noticing the attention from his teammates, Leon stared back and replied simply with "we're on speaking terms now."

Everyone sweat-dropped and silently walked into the house. Lloyd produced the Spiritua statue from the bag on his back and held it up for Koton to inspect.

Koton, who was just as grumpy as Leon earlier, was now ecstatic from the figurine. "Oh! This is indeed the Spiritua Statue! Give it to me!"

Lloyd held it up a bit, preventing Kotons hand from reaching it. "In exchange for the Book of Regeneration."

Koton rolled his eyes. "I know, I know. Just be sure you remember, I'm only letting you look at it."

"Told you so." Leon grumbled from behind the group.

Lloyd sighed and handed the statue over to Koton. The old man grinned from his new acquirement. "Ah, wonderful!" He turned around and placed it on a podium behind him. He turned around and had a... almost friendly look on his face. "Now, you may look at the Book of Regeneration as much as you like."

Genis cheered. "All right!"

Raine's eyes gleamed. "Let's start reading it right away."

Both Colette and Raine walked over and stood in front of the book. They flipped it open and several characters came off the pages and floated around it.

Raine studied the spectacle for a while, reading over the characters. "Hmm. It's written in a very old style."

"What does it say?" Lloyd asked from the back.

"There's quite a lot of text." Raine said, fully engrossed in the book. She turned her head. "Colette, please read aloud just the parts that concern the seals."

She nodded. "Okay. I'll skip over the torn parts." Colette looked at the words on the pages carefully, taking in every detail. Leon hadn't seen her with such a composed look before. She closed her eyes for a moment before opening them again and reading on. "Raging flames in an ancient city deep within clouds of sand overlook the city, lighting the darkness. Pure, flowing water floating, overflowing, in an isolated land becomes a pillar and rains down from the sky."

_So, those are the first to seals we've broken. Fire and Water._ Leon thought. _Now we should concentrate on the next ones._

"Sublime wind, ancient city, the world's..." Colette's voice died down as she flipped the page. "Enshrined in the center of a giant stone seal lurks evil, impersonating a holy force. Shining... gazing up at the summit of the gods, giving praise to the pillar of the world ...from the top of the tower of ancient gods." She paused for breath and tried to continue. "Two giant..." but she stopped suddenly and shook her head. "...The rest is too damaged. I can't read it..."

Raine and Colette turned around and faced the rest of the group. They all were thinking deeply. "Then we don't even know how many seals are left." Genis pointed out.

Kratos sighed. "Indeed..."

"The 'raging flames' part at the beginning must be the Seal of Fire, right?" Lloyd said. "What do the other parts mean?"

"Well, we already know the Thoda Geyser was the Seal of Water." Leon spoke, sitting on the bed. "It matches up with 'a pillar and rains down from the sky'."

"The Seal of Wind must be... the Asgard ruin." Raine concluded. "If we travel to Asgard, we should be able to find some clues."

"What about 'gazing up at the summit of the gods'?" Genis asked.

"I think that's probably the Tower of Mana." Colette suggested. "From there, you can see the mountains around the Tower of Salvation, so that's probably the summit of the gods."

"But what seal is that?" Lloyd asked.

"...Uh...hmm... I don't know." Colette answered simply.

Lloyd shrugged. "...Oh, well." Lloyd looked around at everyone. "At any rate, we know where the seals are now. Let's get going." Everyone nodded and walked to the door. Lloyd turned to Koton. "Thanks, gramps."

Colette bowed to him. "Thank you so much."

Koton smiled and nodded. "Come back whenever you like if you want to look at it again."

Leon shrugged and sent the man a cocky grin. "See ya, Old Timer."

Koton scoffed at him. "You, I could care less about." But there was a hint of a smile on his face as Leon turned around and left the house.

* * *

(**Z-Skit **: Never-ending Tower)

"Hey, Leon!" Genis called over Leon to the edge of the hill next to Koton's house.

"Yeah, what is it?" Leon muttered offhandedly.

"Can you see the end of the Tower of Salvation?" Genis asked. Leon shrugged and looked closely at it. He squinted his eye for a good long minute before he closed it and sighed.

"Nope. I can't from here, nor anywhere." Leon looked down at the elf. "Why'd you call _me_ over to do this? In case you haven't noticed, I'm a little lacking in viewing perspective."

"Well, I've always read that anyone who loses a sense gets their other ones boosted, for compensation." Genis explained. Raine walked up to the two of them. "I thought that since you were missing an eye, you'd be able to see further than us. Isn't that right, Sis?"

"Yes, it is. Although I doubt it would be enough to see the end of the Tower of Salvation."

"But Genis, I'm only half-blind. I don't think the same rules apply." Leon replied. "And even if that's true, wouldn't that mean I'd have to lose a different sense to boost my sight?"

Genis' eyes widened. "Oh... yeah. I guess I didn't think of it that way."

"Genis." Raine sternly looked at her younger brother. "I think you've spent enough time around Lloyd. Once we're in Asgard, it's off to studying, young man."

* * *

"Umm... guys? Why aren't we moving?" Leon asked the group, who was simply standing in front of Koton's house again, not making any movement.

"Well, we're trying to figure out how we can get to the rest of the continent." Raine replied, with a finger on her forehead in thought.

"So, why don't we just walk through there?" Leon pointed at the road leading over the small mountain, guarded by two Palmacostain soldiers.

"Because we don't have a pass, Leon." Lloyd pointed out.

"Oh, that's what you're worried about?" Leon searched his pocket and brought out a small piece of paper. "Tada!"

Everyone looked at it. It was a pass, stamped from Koton and was signed with Leon's name, albeit messily. "Leon, you have a pass?" Genis asked.

Leon scoffed at the question. "Of course I do. I wouldn't have been able to travel the world if I didn't."

"But these things are crazy expensive!" Lloyd exclaimed. "How could you afford it!?"

"Oh, that's easy." Leon laughed as he recalled how he received it. "I brought another relic to trade with Koton. Only, he didn't have any money on him at the time. With some bargaining, I ended up trading the relic for the pass."

The looks he received were not of praise. "...So in other words, you've always been like this." Genis muttered.

"In any case, this means we can move on." Kratos spoke as he walked toward the gate. Everyone followed him through as Leon flashed the pass to the guards. As they exited Hakonesia Peak, it was only a short walk before they arrived in Asgard.

* * *

"Welcome to Asgard, the only city where you'll find untouched ruins, buildings made out of ruins, and three inns all in the same city!" Leon introduced the town dramatically. Everyone looked around the town, some more excited than others. Asgard was, in essence, a bunch of ruins next to a cliff where people lived. There were several wooden houses, but most of the residents lived in the ruins at the far side of the city.

"Leon!" Raine suddenly boomed.

"Y-yes Ma'm?" was his weak reply.

"You've been to this city, have you not?" Leon lightly nodded, feeling very frightened all of a sudden. "Good. Take us to the Stage Ruins immediately!"

"...Uh, sure."

* * *

Leon brought the group to the stairs and let Raine fly up them, not even pausing for breath.

"Oh! It's the Asgard Ruins!" Raine exclaimed as she looked upon it. It was a large, rectangular stage made of rock, with a large circular symbol in the middle and several cracks along the edges. Four statues stood at the corners of the stage, each made to resemble a fairy, or something along those lines. Raine turned around and faced her pupils. "Lloyd, state the historical background of this ruin."

Lloyd, caught off guard, stammered. "Ah, um, well, let's see..." But he didn't get any further than that.

Genis decided to do it. "It's the temple where Cleo III held a ritual to offer a sacrifice to the Summon Spirit of Wind in order to quell a storm that had raged for a week."

Lloyd wagged his index finger forward. "...That's it."

Raine outright groaned at him. "Have you learned anything at all the past five years?!"

Lloyd, who took the question seriously, started counting fingers. "P.E. and Art and--"

"Never mind!" Raine sighed quickly and turned back around to the stage. Her eyes lit up as she started to feel the surface of the ruin. "What perfect form! This delicate curve is said to express the flight of the Summon Spirit of Wind through the sky. In addition, it is said that this stone is infused with a large volume of mana, and at night..."

Leon and Lloyd looked on as Raine gave her sermon to Genis and Colette, both of who were paying close attention. Kratos walked off to the side and looked at the vast plains beyond. Leon turned to Lloyd. "This sounds like it's going to take a while."

"It will, trust me."

...

...

...

"You wanna go behind the ruins and punch ourselves silly?"

"_Anything_ would be better than listening to this. Let's do it."

Both of the boys thus walked around. None of the others noticed the two creeping alongside the stage. But, when they were about to turn the other corner...

"Listen, Linar! This is my invention, the 'breaker.'"

Both of them instantly ducked behind the corner and peeked out. Leon, because he was used to doing it. Lloyd, because Leon dragged him back with him.

They saw two men, only a little older than they are. One had red hair under a bandana and short open type clothes. He also had pointy ears. The other had short, midnight blue hair and was wearing glasses. The bandana man continued talking. "If we use this bomb, we can easily destroy this confounded dais."

Linar, the nerdy-looking man, squirmed. "B...but Harley... This is a rare and valuable remnant of the Balacruf Dynasty," he reasoned. "We can't destroy it..."

Harley growled, barring his teeth. "What are you talking about? As things stand now, Aisha may be killed!"

"What are you two doing?" Lloyd finally spoke out, walking from behind the wall. Leon shrugged and followed him.

Both men were surprised at the sudden intrusion. "Wha... Who are you two?" Harley demanded.

Leon looked between them. A wooden crate sat there with a mechanical gadget on top of it. "Hey, Red. What's this thing?" he asked as he pointed at it.

Lloyd lowered himself and inspected it. "It's a bomb..." He looked at Harley, who simply scoffed, and then at Linar.

"It's not what you think!" Who, apparently, wasn't very good at the guilt game. His voice came out louder than he intended. "We weren't trying to destroy the ruin at all!"

Which, unfortunately for them, alerted Raine, lover of all ruins. She jumped on to the stage and bolted across, stopping at the other side. "...What did you just say?!"

Linar and Harley looked up behind them and stood shocked. Lloyd looked up too, although not as surprised. "Professor, these guys said they're planning to destroy this stage."

Raine twitched and jumped down. "And you call yourselves human beings?!" Instantly, she delivered her boot to Harley's stomach, sending him down backwards. Then, without missing a beat, turns around and does the same to Linar, although he topples over forward instead.

"Ouch." Leon and Lloyd winced.

Harley got up, holding his stomach as he did. "I am a half-elf." he tried to correct her.

But she didn't care. "...What has that got to do with anything?"

Then, she produced her staff from behind her back for whatever reason and waved it toward the ruin. "You have no idea of the importance of this ruin!"

However, she unknowingly hit the switch for the bomb, something the other four noticed immediately. "Uh-oh." they all managed to squeak out.

"You say you're going to destroy this fabulous ruin? Now listen. During the final era of the Balacruf Dynasty, this ruin was--"

"...Professor..." Lloyd interrupted.

"What?" Raine wasn't really paying attention to them. "If you have any questions, I'll take them after the lecture."

"The bomb turned on." he finished.

"I said if you have questions, I'll take them la--" Then her mind processed what her pupil just said. She looked down at it and finally started to hear the ticking. "...What?"

"Woman!" Harley started. "You flipped the switch!"

Raine, out of reflex, turned around and kicked him again. "Don't try to put the blame on someone else!"

"That doesn't matter now! Where's the disarm switch?!" Lloyd demanded, pointing at it.

"There isn't one! It's on a timer!" Harley explained, standing up again.

"A count-down timer!?" Leon asked, nearly hysterical.

"No, a count-up timer. It goes from one, to explode!" Harley answered sarcastically. "Of course a count-down timer, you idiot!"

Once again, he was kicked to the ground. "Don't talk to my pupils that way!" Raine hollered.

Lloyd groaned and looked at the bomb. "I guess I'll just have to disarm it myself." Lloyd brought out a toolbox from his pocket and produced some tweezers and scissors.

A short while afterward...

"Hey, you're pretty good to be able to stop the uncontrollable 'breaker'." Harley said, impressed by the boys skills.

Lloyd simply grumbled. "Don't go around building stuff you can't control!"

Raine looked at the stage. "...The ruin seems to be unharmed."

"Yeah, Martel forbid the stage gets blown up." Leon mutters sarcastically. "It can be repaired. But not us. That's what we should be worried about. The repairable stage."

All of them suddenly heard a voice from the other side of the stage. "You there! Trespassing in this area is forbidden!"

Linar and Harley instantly started to sweat. "Oh no, it's the mayor!" Linar whispered.

"Uh-oh. Run!" Harley grabbed onto Linar's hand and practically dragged him away with him.

"Professor! This looks like trouble!" Lloyd grabbed Raine by the shoulders, who was still absorbed by the ruin. "Let's just get out of here!"

Raine finally turned to her pupil. "But I haven't had time to study the structure of the--"

"No time! Let's get out of here!" Leon whispered, and made a vanishing act. Raine finally submitted and let Lloyd drag her away. She sighed. "I wanted to study it more...."

* * *

Lloyd, Raine and Leon huffed near the stairs as they caught up to the rest of the group. "Who were those two?" Lloyd wondered.

Leon shook his head. "No idea..."

"I wonder why they wanted to destroy the ruin?" Colette asked innocently.

"Yes, the ruin!" Raine surged with power once again. "We have to stop them from engaging in such foolish acts like trying to destroy a ruin." This time, she grabbed Lloyd's wrist. "Let's go, Lloyd."

He could do nothing but sputter as he was dragged along.

It didn't take long for them to find their house. They asked around and everyone said the same thing. 'The house with a lot of fans on the roof.' Barging in, Raine finally dropped Lloyd. He rubbed his wrist and stood up.

Inside were Harley and Linar, but there was also a woman there as well. She had the same hair color as Linar, only hers was longer. She also had the same posture as him, and was just as relaxed.

Harley scowled. "You're those tourists from earlier!"

"I am a scholar." Raine corrected him.

But he didn't really care. "Whatever. Get out!"

_Didn't the opposite thing just happen a few minutes ago?_ Leon wondered.

"Harley, stop it. This is my house." The woman's voice was soft, but firm. She turned to the group. "I understand that you were the ones that stopped Harley and my brother. Thank you."

"I'm not sure 'stopped' is the best way to put it." Kratos said, looking at the two boys.

"They got in our way," Harley grumbled.

The woman turned to him again. "It doesn't matter what you call it! The point is, the people of this city are the ones that would suffer if that ruin was destroyed."

Harley turned around to argue, although he wasn't as stern. "But as things are now, you're going to be sacrificed!"

"Sacrificed?" Lloyd repeated.

Linar piped up. "It's a ritual in honor of the Summon Spirit of Wind. Aisha was chosen for it. Originally, the ritual consisted of just dancing on the stone platform, but--&"

He was interupted by Harley. "This idiot," he motioned towards Linar, "started meddling with the stone dais as part of his research and opened the seal." He glared at his friend as he continued. "Because of that, that Summon Spirit of Wind-thing awoke and is demanding sacrifices."

Everyone looked at him after he spoke 'seal'. "The seal? Do you mean..." Raine pondered.

"What?! The seal?" Colette looked between the two scholars.

"Yes!" Linar nodded excitedly. "If you, too, are researching the Balacruf ruins, then you must be aware of the altar erected in praise of the Summon Spirit of Wind. The seal really existed, just as the legend said!"

Raines eyes glittered as much as Linar's. "Are you saying that the Balacruf Pillar hieroglyphics are not just a myth?!"

Everyone looked between the two and was obviously confused, even Genis. Leon spoke. "Um, I don't really follow these two, but it sounds like the stage is only a tribute."

Lloyd nodded. "It sounds like this isn't the seal we're looking for."

Genis looked at his sister. "Raine... Aren't you forgetting why we're on this journey?"

"Well, it's all right..." Kratos spoke from the other end of the room. "It's not as if it's completely out of our way."

_Huh?_ Leon looked at Kratos with a raised eyebrow. _That's strange coming out of you. I thought you were a sticker for the journey._

Raine and Linar continued to discuss the ruins, ignoring everyone else. They went on about the altar, the statues, and the mausoleum, until a certain half-elf couldn't take it any more. "That's enough! Aisha's about to be sacrificed to the Summon Spirit tonight! Now get out of here!"

Despite Aisha's protests, the group was forced out of the house. "So, what now?" Lloyd wondered.

"I'll tell you what now, Red." Leon answered. "We meddle. Because that's how we roll."

"I agree." Raine spoke, already heading down the steps near the house. "Let's start by heading to the stage again."

* * *

They were stopped halfway by the mayor and his entourage. His eyes widened. "You're the ones that went up on the dais."

Raine came forward. "I am a scholar. May I please have your permission to study this ruin?"

The old man simply huffed. "There's an idiot just like you in this city already. Thanks to him, the city's tourism industry is on the verge of collapse. I refuse."

"If you're talking about the sacrifice, we've already heard about it." Raine crossed her arms.

"Then you should understand." The Mayor didn't back down. "We can't allow anyone to disturb the dais any further and risk bringing down the wrath of the Summon Spirit of Wind."

**Sylph.... not.... .. that.....**

The voice that was haunting Leon appeared again. _What the hell? Why do I keep hearing it?_

"The only one who may step up upon this stage," he motioned with his rod toward the altar, "is the Summon Spirit dancer."

"Then I shall become the dancer." Her wild claim caught everyone off guard. "Then it would be fine for me to go up onto the stage, yes?"

"Professor!" Lloyd shouted.

Raine turned to him. "According to the Book ot Regeneration, this should be the next seal. If we meet the Summon Spirit, we should be able to tell." She paused as she looked over Lloyd's shoulder at Colette. "The sacrifice that the Summon Spirit seeks might even be the Chosen of Mana."

Colette's eyes lit up. "...I see! That's our Professor!"

Lloyd wasn't convinced. "...You just want to study the ruin firsthand." He instantly regretted his choice of words as he felt a painful slap across his forehead.

"You should learn to keep your mouth shut, Lloyd." Genis tutored from behind her.

"Yeah. It's saved us from a bunch of pain." Leon added.

Raine turned back to the Mayor. "Please, Mayor."

He sighed. "...Do as you wish. I won't be held responsible if it costs you your life, though."

"Let's go tell Aisha." Leon suggested. Everyone nodded and walked back.

* * *

It was now night time, and Raine was preparing for the dance. Aisha wasn't very pleased with the announcement. "It's not right for you to have to take my place..."

But Raine assured her. "There's nothing to worry about."

Genis was also worried. "Raine, are you sure you're going to be okay?"

"Yes." She assured him, ruffling his hair. "And if things do get out of hand, you all will just have to save me, won't you?"

"Count on it!" Leon gave a thumbs up sign.

Raine nodded. "Well then, I should change clothes now. Would you mind?"

Everyone exited the room and headed for the dais. Raine arrived, wearing the ceremonial clothes. She got onto the stage and started the dance. She moved from each of the circles in the symbol and lit them up with her staff one by one. When she was finished, she kneeled and placed her staff in the middle.

Suddenly, the symbol lit up and became colored. The lights on the circles spilled forth and shined around in the air before reforming in the air and taking form in front of her. In front of her, a creature with arms, fins, and horns appeared. It had purple skin, three eyes,and no feet, with nothing but a blade for a bottom side.

The monster opened it's mouth. "I have come for the girl."

"It's not..." Colette looked at it closely, but winced. "No, Professor! That is an evil creature. It's not the guardian of the seal!"

"Then that's our cue!" Leon shouted as he jumped onto the stage. Everyone followed suit quickly.

Lloyd and Kratos immediately took front and started a barrage of attacks on the monster. Leon got ready to throw daggers if the monster broke their line. And the rest of the group prepared spells behind him.

The Windmaster, angered by the sudden assault, started clawing at the two. However, they blocked the claws with their swords and shield, respectively. Furious, it started to crouch.

Kratos noticed the stance. "Back!" he ordered. Lloyd nodded and both of them jumped back just as the Windmaster tried to slice them with his lower half.

Leon took his chance and a dagger at it. "Shade Dagger!" he yelled, and the dagger turned into three shaded ones, each piercing the monster.

"Now!" Genis yelled and waved his kendama. "Spread!" Water formed under the Windmaster and surged upwards, blasting it with it's force.

"Light!" Raine shouted, waving her staff. "Photon!" And as the motion ended, pointing toward the Windmaster, a cage of light engulfed the monster and rapidly shrunk until it's breaking point, exploding into countless sparks of light.

The Windmaster roared skywards and dropped backwards, crashing onto the stage, and started to glow emerald green. The green light intensified and eventually scattered into several smaller ones, flying and playing in the air. They eventually flew toward the monster and converged, changing the shape of the monster.

Once the light faded, the only thing that remained was a tablet. Everyone off of the stage immediately roared and cheered for the group. Raine walked over and picked up the tablet. Then, she walked briskly over to the edge and climbed off the edge of the stage.

Linar rushed over and was practically gushing from the sides. "Fantastic! You're fantastic, Raine!"

Raine raised her head smugly and Leon swore he saw her nose grow a bit. "Hah. It was hardly a challenging opponent." She held out the tablet she picked up and held it up between the two of them. "Now, more importantly, about this stone tablet we acquired. It has ancient Balacruf writing inscribed on it."

"I have the necessary materials assembled in my house," Linar pointed out, catching on to Raine quickly. "Let's get it translated right away!"

She nodded vigorously. "Yes! Let's go!" Raine grabbed his hand and dragged him away from the stage. Everyone watched the two scholars run off and locked their gaze for a moment.

Aisha nervously coughed. "Um... thank you very much." She bowed.

Harley, who was standing next to her, glanced at the stage. "That thing wasn't the Summon Spirit of Wind after all, was it?"

Genis shook his head. "But I bet Raine and Linar will investigate what it really was."

Harley grinned. "Yeah, that Raine is a half-elf after all. You can count on her wisdom."

Suddenly, everyone in the crowd grew silent. Genis' eyes widened and he shook his head. "N... no, you're wrong! Raine is... an elf. I'm an elf, too!"

"What? Surely you don't think I'd mistake my own..." Harley's voice died down as he saw the people a few feet away behind Genis. Leon saw them, too. Dislike, scorn and disgust were evident among those visible. Harley grinned wryly. "Ah, actually, I guess I was wrong. It seems you two are pureblooded elves. I must not have been paying careful attention."

Lloyd walked up to Genis and placed his right hand on his shoulder. "...We should get some rest, too. I'm exhausted."

Genis looked up, suprised, and simply shook his head. Colette smiled and walked over as well, walking alongside the other two towards a hotel. Leon and Kratos soon followed, but Leon looked back at the stage for a second...

* * *

"Your room is prepared. It is on the left as you reach the top of the stairs." The woman behind the counter held out the room key.

"..." Kratos wordlessly took the key and took everyone up into the rooms. All of the children immediatly claimed a bed for their own. Kratos sighed and walked over to Lloyd, who looked back through one open eye. "Get up. It's time for our training."

Lloyd's eyes widened and immediately sat up. "All right! Meet you there!" He nimbly jumped off of the bed and raced downstairs, earning laughs from everyone but Kratos. Ever since the Palmacosta Ranch, Lloyd had asked Kratos for sword training, saying how "cool" and "composed" he looked during fights.

Although Kratos never seemed to go easy on him, as Lloyd returned every time with scratches and bruises and the occasional cut. Raine was getting tired of healing her student and demanded that both of them tune down the ferocity. Now, however, the Professor was no where in sight.

Kratos sighed as he realised he'd be doing the healing tonight. He turned to the other three. "Don't go out unless necessary. And Leon, I'm leaving you in charge. If you do have to go out, go as a group. And if anything happens..."

"I know, I know. Leave it to me." Leon waved off. "Have fun."

"Hmph." Kratos walked down the stairs and out of view. Then presumably out of the town with Lloyd.

Leon looked around. Genis still seemed shook up about what happened up at the stage, having his feet drawn up against his small chest. Leon looked at the bed on the far right. Colette didn't seem sleepy at all, understandably. It just seemed pointless to try to fall asleep with these two in this kind of mood.

Also...

"Hey guys, how about a midnight walk?" Leon suggested. Colette looked up and thought about it for a second before nodding and standing up. Genis didn't even bother.

"I'll pass. You two go on ahead."

"Nah-uh. Sorry, kid." Leon walked over and stood next to Genis. "I'm in charge of you two and if one of us goes out, all of us goes out. Besides, I wanna see that uh, mana glowing thingee with the stage and all. Don't tell me you're not curious?"

Genis looked at the two for a moment and sighed, hanging his head. "Alright, fine." Genis hopped off of the bed and looked at them. "We're not going to get in trouble, are we?"

"If we do, feel free to point at me." Leon stuck his thumb out. "Now let's get going."

* * *

"It's so quiet..." Colette whispered, looking around the city as they walked. The only sounds heard were the gravel squishing beneath them and the local wildlife.

Leon nodded. "It's such a difference from daytime."

"Yeah, I guess so." Genis mused. "Almost feels like nothing would disturb the peace here."

"Yeah." Everyone nodded.

......

"MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!"

The three looked past the stairs to the other half of town and sweatdropped.

"...Though there is always the chance for unnatural disturbances." Genis finished.

"She's not gonna work herself silly, is she?" Leon asked. "The last thing we need is our only medic collapsing." They all started to walk up the stairs.

Genis turned towards Leon as he walked up the stairs. "You don't have to worry about that. Raine can take care of herself, and she knows where to set limits." He looked forward again. "Also, Raine's more of a doctor than a medic."

"What's the difference?" Colette asked.

"Well, a doctor cures people. A medic makes them more comfortable... as they die."

Leon shivered. "Note to self; Don't ever get stabbed."

They eventually reached the top of the stairs and looked at the stage. Leon slumped a bit. "Aw, you gotta be kidding me. What about the glowing stage stuff?"

"Weren't you paying attention earlier today?" Genis asked, walking towards the relic while the other two followed him. "That only happens when mana evaporates from the stage. It won't happen with the lack of mana it has right now, not to mention what little we have in the world right now."

"That won't be a problem if we regenerate the world, right?" Leon brought up, looking back at Colette. "Once our little Chosen here regenerates the world, the Desians will be history, and the mana will come back."

"Yes." Colette nodded.

"Colette, aren't you scared?" Genis asked. "We've unlocked two seals, but we don't know how many are left, and things are probably going to get tougher..."

Colette looked at the earth beneath her in thought. "I should be. The Journey of Regeneration isn't something to be taken lightly."

Leon nodded. "Yeah, considering how many times it's been done."

Colette looked up and turned to the two boys. "But that's all the more reason for me to finish what they started." Colette walked over to the cliff and looked at the vast lands past it. "Regenerating the world will bring mana back to it, and will banish the Desians. But more than that, I'll be fulfilling countless wishes as well."

Genis cocked his head sideways. "What do you mean?"

She turned around to the two again as they walked up to her. "All of the Chosens that came before me were doing the same thing as I am right now. And I believe that they all wanted to save their world just as much as I do right now. When I think that way... I get the will to continue on and complete the World Regeneration."

Leon jumped on top of the stage and leaned against the southeast pillar. "I guess that's true. It's not just the world we're saving. We're doing this so the deceased can rest in peace."

"...Marble..." Genis mumbled, looking down at his exsphere. He blinked, then looked up and nodded. "Yeah. We'll do it, definitely."

"Of course!" Leon stuck his thumb up. "And don't worry Colette; you have us to protect you. You couldn't pray for better bodyguards!"

Colette closed her eyes and smiled as she nodded. Then, after thinking for a bit, she looked up at Leon. "Hey, Leon? Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"It depends on what you're asking. What is it?," he replied looking down from the stage.

"What was your real reason for deciding to come on this journey?"

Leon rested his head against the column for a moment in silence before sighing. "Can't pull one over you, can I?" He pushed away from the column and faced the same scenery the other two were. "...It's something my old man taught me. 'Everything has a reason for happening, and if it's something good, then give it your all.'"

Colette giggled. "He sounds like a wonderful man."

Leon shrugged. "Well, he was an idiot among idiots. I always wondered what he meant by that. Nothing in my life was out of the ordinary, and none of it was good. I was a thief, making my living by stealing from people just to support myself. I've even gotten scars from... my less extravagent attempts."

_Although most of them were from Desians..._ he thought to himself.

"So, when I happened to come across the Chosen herself, I started to wonder if this is what he meant." Leon sighs. "Well, even though I thought that, nothing about this trip has been 'good', considering our track record..."

"We do seem to have a knack for getting into trouble..." Genis pointed out, sitting against the stage.

"Still, this is the most interesting thing that's happened to me. Unlocking the seals, fighting some large monster on my own, winning, and getting some weird power, not to mention defeating a Grand Cardinal. It's been a whirlwind, that I'm sure of."

Colette looked down for a few moments. Without moving her head, she spoke. "Do you... regret coming along?"

Leon looked down at Colette for a second, before looking up at the moon. He thought for a good long moment before he replied.

"No, I don't." He breathed in before he continued. "I decided to believe in what my dad preached, so I'm going to see this through to the end. And I guess I am sort of having fun."

"I don't know if this journey can be considered 'fun'..." Genis muttered.

"Well, it's funner than what I've been doing." Leon scratched his head with his right hand.

"What do you mean?" Colette asked, tilting her head.

"Ah... nothing." Leon jumped down from the stage and faced the smaller member of the group. "So, now that I've gone and blabbed a secret, I think it's only fair we hear one, too."

Genis furrowed his brows in confusion. "A secret? Like what?"

"Like why you're pretending to be elves."

Genis gasped, and stood up backed against the wall. He was clearly distraught. "N-n-no! It's true, we're really elves!"

"Calm down, kid. There's no one here but us. No one's gonna find out. And," Leon looked past him to Colette, who was looking down sadly at Genis, "it seems like I'm not the only one who knows."

Genis' eyes widened and he turned around. "Colette... you too?"

Colette bowed slowly, predictably apologetically. "I'm sorry... The Professor told me some time ago..."

Genis looked down at the ground. Everybody was silent for a good few minutes. Genis slowly walked over to the edge of the hill that the stage sat upon and stood there. Suddenly, he spoke. "Leon... you don't like me, do you?"

"Yeah, I don't." he replied bluntly.

"Leon!" Colette gasped in a half shout.

"Why?" Genis' voice was barely heard.

"There are plently of reasons."

"Is one of them because I'm a Half-elf?"

"That's a poor reason not to like someone."

"But I-- huh?" Genis turned around. Leon shrugged.

"Look, I find you loud, annoying, condescending, immature, and an outright know-it-all. Those, however childish, are reasons not to like you." Leon sighed, scratching his head again. "But for being a Half-elf? I was never taught so lousily."

"Plenty of people do it.&" Genis countered. "They hate and scorn us, just because we have the blood of two races."

_BA-BUMP!_

"Then they're in the wrong." Leon replied, yawning. "It's fine if they hate you, but not for what you are. That's another thing my Dad taught me. 'It's not what, but who you are that is important.'"

Genis looked at his own shoes. "It's not what, but who..."

Leon nodded and squatted down to Genis' level. "Yeah. It's the same with the Desians. I don't hate them because they're Desians or because they're half-elves. I hate them because of what they do, what they've done, and what they could do."

_BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP! BA-BUMP!_

Colette walked up to them. "I feel the same way."

**Lord.... of... nds ........ Aeolus....... approa...s....**

Genis looked up, eyes close to tears. "You guys..."

**SHE'S HERE!**

_BA-BUMP!_

"AAAAGGHHH!"

Leon clutched his head as he screamed, pain assailing his temples.

"Leon!?" "Leon!" The two cried out. Colette reached out her hand, but Leon knocked it away and stumbled across to the stage. Despite his agony, he quickly jumped on to the stage. However, running across, he tripped and landed on his stomach in the middle of the stage.

_**"Seed of Destruction, I welcome you to the city that withstood time."**_

Leon felt a fierce breeze blowing past his face, and felt another. He looked up and saw a creature with flapping wings suspended in the air. The body was covered in fine sand brown fur and a white mane near the head. Things seemed off after that. The head was shaped like a proud bird and had grown ears along the side. Talons on its front legs, with claws and overgrown fur on its hind legs, and a smooth tail with hair at the tip. (1)

"Guh." Leon noticed his head stop hurting immediatly and finally stood up. "I take it you're like that sea serpent. Is that how you guys greet guests; by calling them names?"

_**"I call you what you are, scorn or not withstanding."**_

Genis and Colette gasped from off the stage. "That monster can talk?!" Genis stated, eyes widening.

Colette held her hands together. "He's not even moving his mouth..."

"You know, you're a lot easier to understand than the last one." Leon spoke out, looking up at the creature with one foot in front of the other.

_**"Behemoth is unique in his speech, as all of us are. Behemoth is of Water, and is vast and numerous in his presence. Thus he refers to himself in plural."**_

"And you?"

_**"I am Aeolus of Wind. You are familiar with your new power?"**_ When Leon nodded, Aeolus continued. _**"The conditions are the same as before. We will do battle, and if you indeed are successful, I shall bestow my power upon you, and answer a single question of yours."**_

"Great. There's been something bothering me for a while, and now I'll be getting some answers." Leon drew his dagger out and formed his stance.

_**"Do not claim victory yet, Seed of Destruction. It will require more than smarts this time around!"**_ As if that claim was the signal, the battle started. Aeolus rose a bit into the air before tilting downwards and accelerating towards Leon.

"Crud!" Leon leaned his body to the right, rolling out of the way. He just managed to move out of the way, but the wind from Aeolus' dive bomb was so intense he was sent flying across the stage. His feet skidded across the smooth surface and slowly came to a stop, dropping to his knees.

"Leon!" Colette watched as the thief skidded to a halt on the stone relic. She ran towards the stage, reaching for the ledge... "Kya!" But her hand was repelled by an invisible force.

_**"There shall be no interference,"**_ she heard Aeolus state. The Beast stared down at Leon from across the stage. Colette was about to protest, but stopped when she noticed Leon getting up.

"Fine by me!" Leon grunted and formed his stance again. Breaking into a sprint, Leon lowered his dagger to his side and jumped forward as soon as he was within reach. He motioned a thrusting move, aiming at Aeolus' midsection.

She, however, simply jumped to her right. Landing on her two front feet, Aeolus kicked with her hind legs at Leon.

Who twisted his body at the last second to the left. Flicking the blade out from underneath his wrist, Leon twirled in midair, spiraling towards the ground. With blade outstretched, he slashed at Aeolus' underbelly, promptly shouldering the concrete.

The Beast writhed in pain before jumping away, creating more force than Leon predicted, shaking him off of the earth for the briefest of moments before crashing on his arm. _ARGH!_ Leon silently cursed. _Damn, for someone so fast she sure is heavy._

When he didn't feel a second shockwave nearby he scanned the arena quickly before looking up. Aeolus, though freshly scarred, was hovering a yard above the stage.

_**You win the battle on the ground**_, she said, stretching her wings mid-flap._** Now let's see you conquer the air!**_

Leon winced, grabing his arm with his other and slowly stood up. He glowered up at his opponent, starting to feel the fatigue settle in. _I got lucky in that last move, but how in Sylvarant am I supposed to attack an airborne enemy? I left my throwing knives back at the Inn!_ He felt the wind blowing past his face, brushing past his bruises and cuts, stinging him. Aeolus continued to fly in place, almost as if taunting him.

Leon clenched his only eye shut. _How can I win!?_

* * *

**With my help.**

* * *

Chapter End.

Baelfael: Yes, I'm horrible. Bad cliffhanger, but I felt that the chapter was long enough already, and I felt particularily evil today. New character comes in next chapter, but you'll probably be able to tell their background, as long as you've played the game. Review if you feel like it, and it will be much appreciated. Later!


End file.
